Be mine
by asallam1
Summary: Paul temperamental, apasionado y violento se ha imprimado contra su voluntad. Bella aún está rota por dentro y enamorada de un vampiro. Para peor, ambos se odian. Una relación entre ellos, puede funcionar? Veremos! Vamps, wolfs, OOC, AU.
1. Un día cualquiera

**Como ven, estoy escribiendo a toda máquina. Esta es otra historia que tengo dando vueltas, una de amor/odio que no he explorado realmente hasta ahora y me gustaría tratar.**

**Un Paul enojado, apasionado y violento imprimado totalmente contra su voluntad. Una Bella aún rota por dentro. Incapaz de amar? Veremos!**

**Por favor como siempre, háganme saber qué opinan, éste es solo un boceto pero lo continuaré si tiene buena recepción.**

**Advertencia: El vocabulario de Paul es bastante… **_**colorido**_**.**

**Usé un par de frases del capítulo "El Prado" de Luna Nueva. Obviamente todo pertenece a S. Meyer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

SOLO Bad  
>Bad company<br>I can't deny  
>Bad company<br>Till the day I die  
>And I say it's<br>Bad company Oh Yeah-Yeah  
>Bad company<br>Till the day I die Oh Yeah Tell me that you are not a thief  
>Oh But I am<br>Bad Company  
>It's the way I play<br>Dirty for dirty  
>Oh Somebody Double-crossed me<br>Double-cross  
>Double-cross<br>Yeah  
>We're Bad company<br>Kill in cold blood

_Bad Company / Bad Company_

**Paul POV**

El sueño, el hambre y el agotamiento general de mis músculos me estaba matando. Mierda, putas patrullas. Jodido Sam y su voz de Alfa que me obligaban a obedecerle aunque lo único que quisiera con todas mis fuerzas fuera mandarlo a la mierda con una buena patada en el culo.

Otro patrullaje, un genio de perros (literalmente) y encima me encuentro con el rastro de la amante de sanguijuelas en mitad del bosque. Jodida Bella Swan… la odio casi tanto como a las sanguijuelas… No puedo menos que sentir asco por alguien que se coge voluntariamente a un vampiro, un puto cadáver. Esa chica es necrofílica!

Y encima tener que ver en la mente de Jacob una transmisión constante de lo que la manada llama "BellaTV", las vívidas fantasías de Jacob, las 24 horas del día. Ya nadie quiere patrullar con Jacob, pero Sam nos obliga y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Jodida Swan… qué mierda hace en mitad del bosque? Sola? Es que por fin se terminó de volver loca? Ogh! Ahora como un buen perrito guardián debo seguirla, no sea que le pase algo… Jacob no me dejaría en paz por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras me acerco al rastro de Swan el viento cambia de dirección y me golpea la esencia dulzona y repugnante de una sanguijuela.

Mierda! Soy el único que se encuentra patrullando por el momento, no hay tiempo para ir a buscar a los demás. Decido actuar y perseguir el olor del chupasangre… que viene de la misma dirección que la esencia de Swan… Han regresado los Cullen?

Llego al borde de un claro en el bosque. En mitad el claro Swan conversa con un vampiro. Hablan como si se conocieran, pero no es un Cullen. Puedo sentir el olor del miedo. Bella está en peligro.

Mi lobo está excitado. Este es un vampiro que si puede matar.

Me acerco un poco más para escuchar la conversación.

_-"Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado_"

-"_Ah, sí?"_ -Dijo Bella despacio, mientras retrocedía un vacilante paso.

El vampiro la siguió.

_-"Sí. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella..._" -sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto -"_De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto". _

Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones del cabello de Bella en su dirección.

-"_Se me hace la boca agua_" -dijo la sanguijuela mientras inhalaba profundamente.

No necesité saber más. Me lancé en un ataque frontal que desconcertó al vampiro. Seguro que nunca había visto un lobo de mi tamaño, menos uno que atacara sin miedo a una sanguijuela

El vampiro corrió, pero yo fui más rápido. La adrenalina hizo mi cansancio desaparecer, y el lobo tomó el poder demandando a gritos en mi mente _"mata, mata, mata". _

De un salto aterricé sobre la espalda del vampiro. No hubo una pelea, en cuanto cayó al suelo mis mandíbulas se cerraron contra su cuello y su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente el lobo desmembró al vampiro a vista y paciencia de Bella Swan, que miraba con incredulidad como su atacante había sido acabado por otra creatura mítica.

La chica no se movió y yo necesitaba disponer del cuerpo del jodido vampiro de una vez. Necesitaba transformarme en humano y eso es lo que hice, frente a Bella, quedando completamente desnudo.

Ella fijó sus ojos en mi trasero.

La ignoré. La desnudez no significaba nada para mí. Suficientes chicas me habían visto desnudo ya y ninguna había quedado menos que satisfecha. Una de las ventajas del gen lupino es un cuerpo grande y musculoso, del que saco ventaja a menudo en mis escapadas a Port Ángeles.

Me agaché para ponerme el short que traía amarrado a una pierna sin molestarme en abrocharlo, y de uno de los bolsillos saqué mi encendedor zippo. Tomé una mano de la sanguijuela, la encendí y la tiré sobre la pila de sus restos. El humo púrpura marcó el fin de mi tarea como protector.

Ahora quedaba lidiar con Swan.

-Bella, soy Paul –Dije acercándome con la mirada baja, concentrándome en abrocharme los shorts con una mano y sacudiéndolos con la otra en un esfuerzo por parecer amistoso o al menos poco amenazador –Soy amigo de Sam… -Alcancé a decir mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarla con dos profundos pozos de color chocolate. La gravedad dejó de afectarme, mi mundo se reorganizó y ahora sólo importaba ella… Bella.

Puta madre, jodida imprimación!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Les parece? Es sólo un boceto, pero creo que tiene potencial.**


	2. Marta Stewart

**Muchas gracias por la buena recepción que tuvo el boceto de esta historia! Sus reviews me impulsaron a continuarla en paralelo con "Renacer"… veremos qué resulta.**

**Como se han dado cuenta, Paul tiene un florido lenguaje. He tratado de usar malas palabras lo más internacionales posibles considerando mi público, pero si tienen sugerencias de expresiones locales, envíenmelas para incluirlas. Voy a necesitar ampliar mi repertorio de maldiciones para este Fic.**

**Abrazos a todos y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

You fucked up, you bitch - you really fucked up  
>You fucked up - you sloppy little shit - bitch - aaaahhhh<br>Well, you dicked me over but now you'll pay  
>You fucked up ... Aaaahhh!<br>Well, you dicked me over but now you'll pay  
>You fucked up ... Aaaahhh!<p>

_You fucked up /Ween!_

**Paul POV **

Y la puta que lo pario! Jodida imprimación de los cojones le entrega a Sam un maldito ángel en Emily, dulce, suave y amable, y que encima cocina como Marta Stewart. El cabrón anda por el mundo en una nube con arcoíris y corazones… Suspirando enamorado y feliz.

Y luego, la estúpida imprimación le entrega Kim a Jared, una chica genial, una verdadera compañera y que encima canta y baila como una diosa. El baboso no podría estar más orgulloso y feliz y encima van los dos por la vida cogiendo como conejos. Como si quisiera tener que ver _eso _mientras patrullamos!

Pero para mí? Oh no, para Paul nada puede ser fácil. Démosle a Paul una amante de sanguijuelas, una cara pálida medio chiflada sin sentido de auto preservación que se ha pasado los últimos 4 meses catatónica y que por lo que he visto en la mente de Jacob, nos odia a Sam y a mí porque cree que somos miembros de un culto que trata de reclutar a Jacob. Mierda! Será mi karma?

Que se joda la imprimación. En cuanto haya devuelto a Swan a su casa me voy a hablar con Billy a ver cómo rompemos el hechizo o lo que sea esta mierda.

-Paul… por favor… no me hagas daño…Charlie… -Dijo ella retrocediendo y sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El lobo gruño constatando que su imprimación le temía. El instinto era fuerte: _Proteger. Calmar. Cuidar. Reclamar._

-Calma princesa –Dije sonriendo ante la ironía de todo esto -no te voy a hacer daño. O no viste que maté a tu _amigo_?

-No era mi amigo –Declaró frunciendo el ceño.

-Creí que todas las sanguijuelas eran tus amigos –Dije tratando de provocarla. Si peleábamos sería más fácil aguantarme las ganas de explorar su boca con mi lengua.

-Sólo los… Ah… Mmmmh -Y no pudo decir más, su rostro contraído de dolor

-Los Cullen? –Dije y ella asintió y se encogió abrazando su pecho. Por lo visto mi imprimada estaba bieeeeen jodida.

-Este era Laurent… me quería comer –Explicó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No me interesa el nombre de una sanguijuela. Son todos unos asquerosos chupasangre asesinos y si tú crees otra cosa estás loca –Afirmé.

-Paul… qué… qué eres? Son verdad las leyendas? Todas las leyendas? –Preguntó balanceándose de una pierna a la otra como una niña pequeña. La quise besar con más fuerza y me tuve que recordar que esa misma boca probablemente había rodeado el pene de un muerto. Qué asco!

-Qué sabes tú de las leyendas princesa? –Pregunté desafiante. Ella no tenía por qué conocer nuestras leyendas.

-Jake… Jacob me contó las leyendas cuando llegué a Forks… pero el pensaba que estaban equivocadas… que eran simples historias…

-Ya no piensa eso… -Dije amargamente. Menudo futuro Alfa escupió el secreto sin darse ni cuenta. Já!… Sam va a masticar y escupir su trasero.

Y ahora me quedo pensando en Jacob y su eterno lloriqueo Emo de "soy un monstruo puedo estallar en cualquier momento y Sam no me deja ver a Bells", o mejor aún "Ahora que yo no estoy en escena Bella le va a dar una oportunidad al imbécil de Mike Newton" o incluso "Soy un monstruo y aunque se lo diga a Bella ella no me va a querer, le voy a dar asco o miedo…" Como si los estándares de la cara pálida necrofílica fueran tan altos… Buuuhuuu! Pobre Jakey! Aunque pensándolo bien… la mierda Emo de Jacob va a llegar al cielo cuando se entere de que imprimé con su amante de sanguijuelas.

-Jacob? Jacob también es un lobo? –Gritó Swan.

-Siiip –Dije con una sonrisa burlona para enardecerla más. Se veía bonita furiosa.

Qué carajo? _"Bonita"?_ Paul Meraz no encuentra a las mujeres _bonitas,_ las encuentra aptas para ser cogidas o no. Qué mierda!

-Qué le hiciste? –Gritó perdiendo el control y golpeando mi pecho desnudo con sus manos. Físicamente no me hizo daño, pero al lobo? Uuuuf! El lobo agachó la cabeza y lloriqueó. Nuestra imprimada nos odiaba… nos culpaba por la transformó de Jacob, defendía a Jacob _de _nosotros!

-Calma princesa! –Le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ella luchó hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Mis entrañas se encogieron de dolor y sin saber cómo ni por qué la envolví en mi cálido abrazo, forzándola a quedarse tranquila, a dejar de golpearme.

Ella se reveló un poco al principio, pero tal como sucedió conmigo, en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se tocaron nos invadió la cama y un enorme alivio. Afortunadamente la imprimación funciona para ambos lados… aunque será más fuerte del mío hasta que la reclame. _Si es que la reclamara_. Lo que no voy a hacer porque odio a la coge-cadáveres de Isabella Swan.

-Cómo pudiste Paul?... él no quería pertenecer a lo que sea que ustedes están haciendo en su culto… él no quería… -Sollozó, rompiendo un poco más mi corazón.

-Nadie quería esto princesa, no es una iniciación, es genético. Y ahora que tú lo sabes vas a hablar con Sam para que te lo explique todo.

-No quiero ver ni hablar con Sam! Odio a Sam! Y te odio a ti –Me gritó. Mis rodillas tambalearon ante el dolor de su afirmación, a pesar de que dudaba que fuera cierta.

-Bien, entonces supongo que es bueno que no te haya preguntado si querías ir. Dije que _vas_ a hablar con Sam y vas a hablar con Sam –Jodida niñita testaruda! Cuanto antes acabara con la endemoniada imprimación, tanto mejor.

-Jódete! –Gritó y se dio media vuelta en la dirección equivocada. Si la dejaba ir terminaría irremediablemente perdida. Yo solté una carcajada al pensar en la niña-buena-hija-del-jefe-de-policía diciendo malas palabras. Definitivamente yo soy una mala influencia. Suspiré maldiciendo a mis ancestros y a todos nuestros dioses por la jodida broma que me estaban jugando y tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y me la puse sobre el hombro derecho como si fuera un saco de papas, gritando y pateando.

Eché a correr rumbo a La Reservación ignorando los creativos insultos de Swan. Mientras más gritaba y me golpeaba, más me excitaba la condenada, y al llegar a La Reservación ya estaba casi doblado por mi dolorosa erección.

Llegué a casa de Emily y entré sin golpear y procedí a deshacerme de mi bulto tirando a Bella a un sillón, no muy delicadamente, debo agregar.

-Qué mierda te pasa perro imbécil! Me trajiste de cabeza todo el camino, me podía haber dado un aneurisma!

-Te podía haber comido un vampiro, así es que mejor cierra la boca, princesa –Bruja malagradecida!

-Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Emily.

-Necesito a Sam –Respondí.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Paul –Dijo Emily dándome una mirada de reproche por mis malos modales. Ella ya debería saber que es una causa perdida –Hola Bella, mucho gusto, soy Emily.

-Hola Emily. Este bruto me raptó, pero no te molesto más, me voy!

-Tú no te vs a ninguna parte –Gruñí –Y si te tengo que amarrar de pies y manos para que te quedes tranquila, te lo juro princesa, lo voy a hacer! –Amenacé. Amarrarla… de pies y manos… las cosas que podría hacerle… el lobo ronroneó.

Emily nos miró discutir con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa cómplice. Por supuesto que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Como ya he dicho, Emily es perfecta.

Sam apareció a los pocos minutos vistiendo un jeans recortado y el pelo mojado. Estaba en la ducha. Al vernos nos miró especulativamente.

-Bella –Saludó con la cabeza –Paul, qué pasa aquí?

-Una sanguijuela atacó a Swan, lo maté y lo quemé, pero la princesa lo vio todo, así es que ahora le tienes que explicar todo y hacerla jurar silencio –Expliqué.

-A mí nadie me va a hacer jurar nada! –Gritó Bella –Quiero ver a Jacob, AHORA! –Gritó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta otra vez.

-Princesa, ya te lo advertí. Una vez más y te voy a amarrar… -Rugí poniéndome en su camino, en parte esperando que huyera para poder amarrarla.

-Te odio –Gritó dando una patada en el suelo como si tuviera 3 años. _Bésala_, rugió el lobo.

-Por qué no salen a conversar y me dejan aquí con Bella? Bella, te tomarías una taza de té conmigo? –Intercedió el clon de Marta Stewart –Tengo brownies en el horno –Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Swan, que inmediatamente se calmó.

-Sí, gracias… supongo que tengo un poco de hambre… -Dijo sentándose en un taburete frente al mesón de la cocina.

-Paul, afuera, ahora –Me ordenó Sam. Lo seguí sin decir palabra, dándole una última mirada a Swan. Ella me mantuvo la mirada y me sacó la lengua. Mierda! Soy un enfermo si admito que quise mordérsela?

Corrimos en forma humana hasta el bosque y Sam y yo nos transformamos en lobos. Esta conversación sería más fácil en forma telepática.

_-Bien, qué mierda sucedió?_ –Gruñó Sam en su mente. Yo me limité a recordar todos los eventos desde mi patrulla forzada hasta que me encontré el rastro de Swan, el vampiro, el desmembramiento, la imprimación, la pelea, hasta los eventos en la casa.

_-Mierda Paul! Estás jodido!_

_-Jódete Sam! Esto lo voy a arreglar. Voy a encontrar la manera de desimprimarme._

_-No es posible -_Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-Me importa un carajo lo que opines, _Alfa_. Tú y Jared tienen a sus almas gemelas y yo tengo… a Swan! Aaaaaagh! –_Quería destrozar cosas, o correr hasta que el agotamiento me noqueara. Quería un minuto de paz para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, para pensar en la solución a mis problemas, o al menos al problema más urgente.

_-No te puedes ir aún Paul… Bella aún está en casa de Emily e insiste en ver a Jacob… tenemos que explicarle todo, incluyendo tu imprimación._

_-Estás loco? La chica me odia! Absolutamente no, no le diré nada de la imprimación por que pronto no va a haber imprimación de la que preocuparse. _

_-Esto va a terminar mal…_

_-Esto ya está más que mal Alfa, esto es un puto desastre! Yo y mi perra suerte! _

_-Perra suerte? Jejejejejeje._

_-No te rías de mí cabrón… no cuando tú tienes a la perfecta Emily_ –Pensé en Emily horneando comida para la manada.

_-Marta Stewart? En serio? Cuál es tu jodida obsesión con Marta Stewart… eres un pervertido Paul._

_-Me gusta la comida casera, demándame! –_Ladré.

_-Suficiente! Ahora con respecto a Jacob… él ha tenido algunos problemas aceptando su destino… Creo que por el momento vamos a arregla las patrullas para que no les toque estar a los dos en forma de lobo al mismo tiempo._

_-Bien por mí, así me ahorras un par de horas de su jodida "BellaTV"._

_-Apuesto que tu "BellaTV" va a ser más interesante… una mezcla de Playboy y Casa Club TV –_Se sacudió de risa el hijo de perra. Me encabronó y le mordí el lomo, lo que me ganó una nueva cicatriz… pero valió la pena.

_-Ok, ahora Swan quiere ver a Jacob… si no se lo permitimos de todas maneras se va a escapar. Creo que deberíamos llevarla y protegerla en caso de que Jacob no pueda controlarse –_Pensé.

-_Jajajajajaja, ya te tienen sometido Pauli? –_Yo me limité a gruñir exponiendo mis colmillos.

_-Qué dices Alfa, sí o no?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a hablar con ella, le vamos a explicar la situación y la vamos a llevar a ver a Jacob. No importa que ella lo sepa todo, tú no le puedes mentir a Bella de todos modos._

_-Por supuesto que puedo!_

_-Lo has intentado?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Es parte del trato. Una pareja no se puede mentir entre sí._

_-Ella no es mi jodida pareja Sam, no seas pendejo y corta la mierda!_

_-Oh, esto va a ser divertido… No me voy a perder el capítulo de BellaTV cuando te toque conocer a Charlie… Creo que hasta voy a pedirle a Emily que nos prepare Palomitas de maíz –_Jodido Sam estaba cada vez de mejor humor.

_-Paul Meraz no conoce a los padres… jamás!_ –Exclamé.

_-No seas imbécil y deja de hablar en tercera persona que es patético… era patético cuando estuvo de moda en los 80s y es peor ahora._

_-2 palabras Alfa, FUCK YOU!_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Odiamos o amamos a Paul? Déjenme saber!**


	3. Conocerse

**Abrazos a todos quienes han comentado y agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Partimos con el pié derecho!**

**Les advierto que esta historia es AU, por lo tanto que voy a tomar algunas licencias creativas, como por ejemplo, la manada es más grande de lo que era a estas alturas en el libro New Moon.**

**Pasen por mi blog para ver el extra del capítulo anterior, un video de Martha Stweart (mujer ideal doméstico en los libros de Paul) (para quién no la conozca) con el Cookie Monster. ****Funny!**

**Agregué además una foto de la pérgola del epílogo de Tal Para Cual! que publiqué ayer.**

**Hoy publicaré además el nuevo capítulo de Renacer.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

Walkin' down this rocky road,  
>Wondering where my life is leading,<br>Rollin' on, to the bitter end,  
>Finding out along the way,<br>What it takes to keep love living,  
>You should know how it feels, my friend,<br>Ooh, I want you to stay,  
>Ooh, I want you today,<br>I'm ready for love,  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love,<br>Ready for love,  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love, yeah,<br>Oh, for your love.

_Ready for love / Bad Company_

**Bella POV**

Paul y Sam dejaron la casa y mis sentimientos encontrados empeoraron. Por un lado sentí alivio al no estar bajo la intensa mirada de Paul. Por otro lado extrañe su presencia de inmediato, lo que es disturbador… considerando que lo odio.

-Cómo te sientes Bella?-Preguntó Emily mirándome preocupada.

-Confundida –Dije antes de pensar en lo que decía. Por primera vez noté un set de cicatrices en la mitad derecha del rostro de Emily. Estaban cubiertas parcialmente con maquillaje, pero aún así eran evidentes. Decidí ignorarlas completamente, ella debía odiar que las miraran o que le preguntaran por ellas. Si Emily quería, me contaría

-Me imagino, acabas de ser atacada por un vampiro! –Exclamó.

-Ah… si, también por eso… -Dije sonrojándome ante las implicaciones de mi diarrea verbal.

-Té verde, ceylan, manzanilla? –Preguntó reprimiendo su sonrisa. Había captado perfectamente el sentido de mis palabras…

-Té verde por favor… -Pedí

-Brownie? –Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta.

-Sí, muchas gracias –Respondí automáticamente.

-Tan buenos modales –Suspiró Emily –Ojalá se los puedas pegar a Paul…

-No pretendo pasar ninguna cantidad de tiempo con ese cretino, así es que dudo que se vaya a pegar nada de mí –Respondí molesta por mis propias emociones hacia él.

-Oh… no han hablado contigo… -Suspiró Emily.

-Ni van a hablar. No me interesa nada de lo que tengan que decir! –Dije mordiendo mi brownie con fuerza –Lo siento Emily, yo sé que amas a Sam, pero yo tengo que proteger a Jake… él no quiere ser parte de esto…

-Ninguno de ellos quiere Bella, pero es su destino, es quienes son, y nosotras simplemente podemos apoyarlos, mantenerlos humanos, ayudarlos a controlar el lobo, consolarlos cuando las cosas son demasiado para ellos… Es un peso demasiado grande para que lo cargue un hombre solo… ellos necesitan a una mujer fuerte su lado… -Estaría hablando de Jake y yo? Sería yo una mujer fuerte por Jake? De alguna manera lo dudé… La dinámica de nuestra relación ya estaba establecida… yo era débil y el fuerte, siempre.

-Oh, Emily! No sabía que las cosas eran tan complicadas para ti! Pero ahora que lo pienso, claro que lo son… vives con un lobo… Lo siento por ser tan inmadura… últimamente no estoy muy en control de mis emociones y hablo sin pensar… -Me disculpé por mi insensibilidad.

-Está bien Bella, para ti tampoco será fácil… por eso Paul te trajo a mi casa, porque sabe que tu puedes contar conmigo si las cosas se ponen difíciles… no existe un manual para lidiar con hombres lobos, sabes?

-Y a él qué le importa si puedo lidiar o no? El tipo me odia y yo lo odio de vuelta! –Exclamé.

-Paul no te odia, simplemente no sabe cómo tratarte… y por lo que vi, tampoco creo que tu lo odies –Sonrió cómplice.

Yo me sonrojé. La verdad es que a pesar de que evidentemente Paul es un imbécil, su intensidad, su carácter rudo y maleducado y su físico lo hacían la encarnación del chico malo… algo tan lejano a lo que representaba… _Él_… que me parecía atractivo y peligroso... y yo estaba totalmente pro-peligro.

Maldito sea si no me produjo… cosas… cuando me abrazó en el prado. Su calor me envolvió completamente, tal como lo hacía Jake, pero totalmente distinto. Jake era mi hermano… mi hermano menor. Paul era mayor, experimentado y definitivamente no me despertaba sentimientos hermanables.

En fin… mi cuerpo tal vez comenzaba a despertar de su larga hibernación, pero mi mente estaba clara y sabía que siquiera pensar en Paul de esa forma sería un suicidio emocional. Especialmente con su reputación… hasta en mi escuela había chicas con las que él había salido y luego desechado… el tipo es una especie de prostituto y meterse con él debe ser el equivalente a lamer una placa petri de cultivo de gérmenes y bacterias. Puaj! Qué asco!

-Bella? –Preguntó Emily –Estás ahí?

-Lo siento… me perdí en mis pensamientos…

-Buenos pensamientos me imagino… estabas sonriendo…

-Sí? No me di cuenta –Dije sonrojándome –Me tengo que ir Emily… lo siento pero no puedo esperar a Paul y Sam… Charlie me está esperando… pero diles que mañana después de la escuela pasaré a conversar con Sam si eso es lo que quiere…

-Estás segura? –Yo asentí –Bien, fue un placer conocerte Bella, esta es tu casa, ven cuando quieras –Dijo abrazándome.

Sólo al salir de casa de Emily recordé que mi camioneta aún estaba en el bosque, lo que me daba la perfecta excusa para correr a casa de Jake. Ojalá Emily no pensara lo mismo.

Corrí todo el camino, tropezando un par de veces, pero no me importó. Quería llegar a ver a mi amigo antes de que Sam o Paul pudieran detenerme. Jake me necesitaba, estaba segura de eso.

Golpeé la puerta de la casa de Jake varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Probé la puerta y como siempre, estaba sin seguro. En La Reserva nadie ponía pestillo, todos se conocían.

-Jake? –Pregunté. No hubo respuesta, por lo que me dirigí a su dormitorio. Ahí estaba, desparramado sobre su cama, medio desnudo y enorme, roncando suavemente.

No quería despertarlo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba hablar con él.

-Jake –Dije acariciando su mejilla. Él se movió y murmuró mi nombre, pero no despertó. Opté por moverlo sacudiendo su hombro, lo que me dejó de frente y a centímetros de su rostro –Jake!

-Bells –Murmuró Jake sonriendo, mirando a mis ojos, su cálido aliento bañó mis sentidos, haciéndome respirar más profundo. Jake siempre olía bien… Me sonrojé como de costumbre.

-Hola Jake –Dije enderezándome.

-Qué haces aquí? –Dijo súbitamente despierto –No puedes estar aquí!

-Tranquilo Jake, lo sé todo… sé que eres un lobo y que no es tu culpa, y está bien… te quiero Jake, no me alejes de tu vida –Rogué.

-Pero Sam…

-Que se joda Sam! Él no tiene derecho a meterse en lo que no le importa! –Exclamé con convicción.

-De verdad hablaste con Sam? –Levantó una ceja -No pareces saber cómo funcionan las cosas Bells –Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

-Hablar… Gritar… Insultar… quién puede decir la diferencia? –Me sonrojé.

-Insultar? Gritar? Bella Sam es el Alfa, es el jefe de la manada y es el que da las órdenes… oficialmente el jefe de la tribu! –Exclamó Jake en estado de shock.

-Ups!... la verdad es que… escapé de casa de Emily antes de que pudieran hablar calmadamente conmigo… Jake necesito que me lleves a casa… mi camioneta está en el bosque.

-Cómo? Por qué? –Preguntó.

-Es una larga historia –Suspiré y procedí a contarle todo, desde mi deseo de encontrar el prado hasta mi encuentro con Laurent, la aparición de Paul, el desmembramiento de Laurent y finalmente el viaje a casa de Emily en calidad de bulto y mi conversación con la novia de Sam.

Para cuando terminé Jake estaba temblando violentamente.

-Jake… qué te pasa?

-Bella sal de la casa! –Gritó Sam mientras él y Paul entraban a la habitación súbitamente, llenando el espacio con sus enormes cuerpos y haciéndome sentir súbitamente claustrofóbica. Paul me tomó por la cintura y me presionó contra su cuerpo, girándonos parcialmente para posicionarse entre Jake y yo.

-Suéltala! –Gritó Jake.

-Calma Jacob, no le quieres hacer daño a Bella –Dijo Sam con voz profunda y un timbre de autoridad.

-Jake nunca me haría daño! –Grité yo

-Paul, sácala de aquí –Ordenó Sam. Jake comenzó a temblar aún más violentamente y Paul me arrastró de la casa y alcancé a escuchar el sonido de tela al romperse y gruñidos, pero Paul corrió cargándome hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, muy parecida a la casa de Jake.

-Jake! Paul suéltame, tengo que regresar!

-Jacob está bien, Sam lo está calmando y de ninguna manera te puedes meter tú entremedio! –Exclamó Paul –Vas a tener que esperar a que sea seguro verlo nuevamente… mientras tanto sugiero el teléfono… me imagino que viste el rostro de Emily…

-Si…

-Eso es lo que estuvo a punto de sucederte, princesa –Dijo Paul furioso.

-Dónde estamos? –Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema… no quería a Paul enojado conmigo… nuevamente, la intensidad de sus emociones me ahogaba.

-Mi casa –Contestó Paul tristemente, cambiando de humor súbitamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Qué te pasa? –Pregunté preocupada.

-A mí? Nada princesa! –Respondió cambiando bruscamente de humor otra vez, de triste a su tono burlón de siempre –Adelante –Dijo haciéndome entrar.

La casa era prácticamente una réplica de la casa de Jake y del resto de las casas de la reserva, pero el exterior se veía desgastado, como si hubiera estado abandonada… el interior eso sí era diferente. Estaba extremadamente ordenado, lo cual supongo que no era difícil considerando que apenas si había un par de piezas de mobiliario adentro.

-Vives sólo? –Pregunté.

-Sip.

-Y tu familia? –Insistí.

-No tengo familia y no hablo de eso –Dijo él rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok… qué edad tienes?

-22… por qué tantas preguntas princesa?

-Por nada… sólo quería saber… conocerte… -Dije segura de haber cometido un error. Paul pensaría que soy una estúpida… nunca he sido buena para las charlas intrascendentes… a lo mejor debí haber prestado más atención a Jésica Stanley y su verborrea.

Pero los ojos de Paul se suavizaron ante mi afirmación… Tal vez había dicho algo correcto?

-Qué más quieres saber? –Ofreció.

-Qué haces? De qué vives?... –Solté de golpe. Oh mierda! -Oh lo siento… no pretendía ser tan maleducada..

-Deja de disculparte por todo princesa, está bien. Hasta hace poco estaba en Seattle, en la Universidad de Washington estudiando cuando sucedió _el cambio_… tuve que renunciar a mi beca y regresar a la reservación convertirme en protector bajo las órdenes de Sam… Supongo que no es tan malo, al menos tenía un lugar donde vivir… -Respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Qué hacía de su mirada algo tan sobrecogedor? Era como un foco apuntando mi alma… como si no pudiera esconderle nada, como si necesitara compartirlo todo con él… lo que es completamente estúpido considerando de quién estamos hablando…

-Qué… qué estudiabas? -Continué

-Estaba comenzando mi cuarto año de arquitectura… Listo para continuar con mi Máster.

-Oh… lo siento… -No podía imaginar lo que sería abandonar una beca, la carrera que amabas y todo por transformarte en un perro gigante… Tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado…

Otro pensamiento me atacó… si Paul se ganó una beca que le permitió estudiar y vivir en Seattle no debe ser ningún estúpido. Esas becas son escasas y hay mucha competencia. Nueva apreciación por él me embargó.

-Está bien princesa… ahora basta de mí. Qué hay de ti?

-No lo sé, qué quieres saber? –Pregunté. Estaba segura de que mi vida era bastante pública, y no se me ocurrió nada interesante que decir acerca de mí misma.

-Qué quieres hacer cuando termines la secundaria? –Ofreció.

-No lo sé… antes… antes quería estudiar zoología… soy buena en ciencias, pero ahora no lo sé… no sé si me quiero ir de Forks.

-Qué te ata a este pueblo? –Preguntó. Cómo lo hacía para preguntar exactamente lo último que quería contestar?

-Charlie –Respondí automáticamente.

-No es sólo eso princesa, no me mientas.

-Yo… -Me sentí compelida a decir la verdad –Yo no me quiero ir de Forks porque aquí es el último lugar donde fui feliz… -Dije mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por mi mejilla.

Un segundo estaba sentada en el sillón y al siguiente me encontraba sentada en el regazo de Paul apoyada contra su cálido pecho.

-Lo siento princesa, no quise hacerte llorar –Dijo con voz ahogada. Por qué no podía siempre comportarse de esta manera, tan amable y considerado?

-Está bien… el problema soy yo… estoy rota, ya no funciono bien… lo siento…

-No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a decir eso princesa. Nunca más! –Dijo súbitamente molesto.

-Paul yo… lo siento, pero es verdad… no estoy bien, y no sé si alguna vez volveré a funcionar correctam… -Y fui interrumpida por los labios de Paul sobre los míos, suaves, blandos, ardientes, ahogando mis palabras en un beso apasionado y demandante.

Sus labios eran carnosos y su aliento intoxicante. Su boca se movió con seguridad y precisión generando una respuesta totalmente inesperada en mí. Me aferré a su cuello y entreabrí abrí mis labios dándole entrada a su lengua para que explorara y reclamara mi boca por completo.

No besamos de esa forma por un largo rato, y aunque sus besos eran apasionados nunca me forzó a más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar. Simplemente nos besamos conociendo nuestro sabor, nuestro olor, nuestra textura.

Pude sentir los músculos pectorales de Paul contra mi pecho cada vez que los relajaba y contraía al moverse. Esta era la primera vez que m besaban así. Y era la primera vez que me besaba un hombre, humano (medio humano al menos). Y experimentado más encima. Paul claramente sabía lo que hacía y yo me dejé llevar, obedeciendo más a mi cuerpo y mis emociones que a mi cerebro.

De pronto un sonido comenzó a brotar del pecho de Paul… algo así como un gruñido, pero más bajo…

-Paul… que es eso? -Pregunté entre besos con los ojos aún cerrados, totalmente perdida en el momento, en el aquí y ahora.

-Eso princesa, es un lobo ronroneando .

-Es malo?

-Eso princesa, es bueno, muy bueno.

-Me gusta como suena… -Sonreí –Hace vibrar mi cuerpo… Eres como un sillón masajeador!

-Te crees muy graciosa verdad? –Dijo con voz amenazante.

-Siiip –Contesté sonriendo y poniéndome de pié, retrocediendo. Él se puso de pié amenazante y me acechó como un lobo a su presa…

Y de pronto se lanzó hacia mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Mi maldito cuerpo despertó!

**Hola a todos! Algunas aclaraciones para empezar:**

**1.- Jake NO SABE que Paul imprimó con Bella, Sam se ha encargado de esconderlo.**

**2.- La imprimación en mi historia es un lazo que funciona para ambos, pero que se hace irrevocable al consumar la relación. Mientras más esperan, más se necesitan.**

**3.- Esta es una historia de amor/odio, las cosas no serán tan sencillas como han sido hasta ahora.**

**4.- Sigo esperando sugerencias de insultos y maldiciones propias de sus países para ampliar el vocabulario de Paul. Ej.: Max kaDaR me sugirió "Concha de la lora" y lo usaré prontamente… Gracias nuevamente Max!**

**5.- En mi blog publiqué una foto del auto de Paul.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Te crees muy graciosa verdad? –Dijo con voz amenazante._

_-Siiip –Contesté sonriendo y poniéndome de pié, retrocediendo. Él se puso de pié amenazante y me acechó como un lobo a su presa…_

_Y de pronto se lanzó hacia mí._

Capítulo 4

I feel fine and I feel good

I feel like I never should

Whenever I get this way,

I just don't know what to say

Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?

I'm not sure what this could mean

I don't think you're what you seem

I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else

Then we'd never see just what we're meant to be

Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You'll say the words

That I can't say

_Every time I see you falling/ Jewel_

**Bella POV**

Paul se lanzó hacia mí pero yo lo esquivé en el último momento, tropezando con la mesita de café en el intento.

-No te tengo miedo –Afirmé casi sin aliento cuando él se puso de pié frente a mí mientras yo recuperaba el equilibrio. _Dios, es enorme! Y guapísimo!... Oh Dios!_

-Deberías –Dijo agachándose para susurrar esas palabras en mi oído. Sin tocarme me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza… y él lo notó…

-No te tengo miedo –Repetí.

-No te dijo tu novio que tuvieras cuidado conmigo? –Susurró, sus labios casi rozando mi oreja. Dios… me iba a desmayar o hacer combustión espontánea o algo… menudo momento decide mi cuerpo para despertar!

-Jake? –Jadeé.

-Sí, tu novio –Susurró bajando sus labios por mi cuello, su aliento erizando mi piel.

- Jake no es mi novio… No tengo novio… -Dije cerrando los ojos, abrumada por las sensaciones, atraída por su calor.

-Mmmmmh… ciertamente se comporta como tu novio Princesa… a lo mejor deberías dejarle claro a quién perteneces…

-Mmmmmmh… -Dije temblando. Los músculos de mi estómago estaban tensos, mi pulso acelerado, mi entrepierna extraordinariamente húmeda y mis rodillas débiles. Mi respuesta física a este hombre era increíble e instantánea…

-Quieres que te bese verdad? –Murmuró contra la comisura de mi boca.

-N… n… -Jadeé con mis ojos cerrados y todo mi cuerpo gritando _si por favor!_

-Entonces por qué tus labios están entreabiertos como si estuvieras esperando un beso? –Dijo tocándome por primera vez en este intercambio. Tomó mi cintura y presionó mi cadera contra su prominente erección, haciéndola descansar sobre mi estómago al ser tan alto… _Oh Dios… ni siquiera está usando ropa interior_…

-Yo… no… -No supe qué decir. No _podía _mentirle!

-Dímelo… dime que no quieres que te bese y te voy a dejar tranquila… dime que no te bese y no te voy a volver a tocar… -Dijo mordisqueando mi barbilla. No pude más. Aferré mis dedos a su cabello y forcé su boca contra la mía con toda mi fuerza. Sus dedos se hundieron en mis caderas y me levantó del suelo.

Yo rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos y Paul movió sus manos para acunar mi trasero y me sentó en el mesón de la cocina y me empujó hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre mí.

En esa posición lo podía sentir _todo_… directamente contra mi centro.

Él besó mi boca con una habilidad asombrosa, su olor y calor envolviéndome e intoxicándome, dándome más paz de la que había sentido en meses… _esto está bien, esto es correcto,_ dijo una voz en mi interior… y una de sus manos se introdujo por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi estómago mientras las mías en su propio acorde tocaban su espalda.

-Tan pálida, tan pequeña –Murmuró contra mi cuello. Yo comencé a sentirme inadecuada, como si Paul estuviera enumerando mis defectos

-Eres perfecta Princesa… la mujer más exquisita del mundo –Susurró mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis costados hasta llegar al borde de mi corpiño y bajaban hasta mi ombligo… una y otra y otra vez…

-Paul… Oh… –Qué más podía decir? Esto era demasiado, una sobrecarga sensorial… yo a este tipo no lo conocía, y lo que sabía de él no me gustaba… (Excepto lo que hablamos hace un rato… me gustó la idea de que estudiara arquitectura, de alguna manera me lo imaginaba entre planos y materiales de construcción)... _Oh… su lengua…_

-Preciosa… tan suave… -Siguió cantando mis alabanzas y yo en sus brazos… le creí. Me sentí hermosa. Sus ojos transformaron mi palidez fantasmal en piel de alabastro, mi patética delgadez en la figura de una sílfide, mis aburridos ojos café en pozos de chocolate fundido…

Claro, Paul no es gay y no usó _esas _palabras para describirme, pero la cosa es… que me hizo sentir extraordinaria. Ante sus ojos en ese momento yo _era perfecta_.

_Con razón tantas chicas caen por él, este tipo es bueno!_

_Oh mierda, ahora soy una más del harem!_

_Oh pero se siente tan bien! Sigue por favor…_

De pronto su mano subió un poco más y se posó en mi pecho por sobre el brasier, acariciando suave, lentamente. Me estremecí y gemí ante las sensaciones que produjo esa leve caricia, y antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, Paul se levantó y actuando como si nada, me dijo

-Creo que tu padre debe estar preocupado, mejor te llevo a tu casa –Su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos aún nublados de pasión… por qué me rechazaba?

-Oh?... oh… o…k…? –Balbuceé incorporándome en el mesón. Qué pasó? Es que siempre sería así? Es que todos los hombres en mi vida terminarían rechazándome? Por qué era yo tan poco deseable_? Huelo mal? Soy mala besando? Enséñame Paul, puedo aprender! Agh! Soy patética._

-Princesa, esto definitivamente lo vamos a continuar en otro momento –Me dijo como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo –Pero no creo que sea buena idea que el jefe de policía te prohíba venir a La Push… Vamos, te llevo a tu casa –Dijo extendiéndome la mano. La tomé sin decir palabra, sintiéndome marginalmente mejor y salimos de la casa.

Afuera de la casa a un costado había un auto de aspecto deportivo, antiguo pero en perfectas condiciones.

-Wow! Lindo color! –Comenté. Era de una extraña tonalidad de verde pistacho.

-Gracias –Respondió no muy entusiasmado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué tipo de auto es este? Nunca lo había visto… -Pregunté curiosa por el contraste entre el aspecto inmaculado del auto y el abandono de la casa.

-Es un Dodge Super Bee 1970 –Respondió sin mirarme. Era raro, pero parecía odiar a su auto, a pesar de que estaba en perfectas condiciones y era un millón de veces más cool que mi viejísima camioneta… se supone que a los chicos les gustan los autos verdad? A los… _a ellos_ parecían gustarles.

-Y por qué lo odias? –Pregunté. Él se detuvo y me miró por un largo rato hasta que finalmente me respondió.

-Era del viejo… no quiero hablar de eso… -Dijo sin mirarme, abriendo la puerta para mí.

-Ok… última pregunta… quién es "el viejo"?

-Mi padre –Dijo, y no volvió a abrir la boca.

…oOo…

Al llegar a mi casa la patrulla de Charlie ya estaba ahí, así es que nos despedimos rápidamente. Paul me pidió las llaves de mi camioneta para recogerla en el bosque y regresármela y yo se las entregué. Me besó levemente en los labios, me bajé y se largó. Sin palabras, sin promesas, sin números telefónicos, nada.

Charlie estaba viento televisión como siempre y no me prestó demasiada atención, simplemente contento de que yo estuviera afuera de la casa, socializando. Qué pensaría si supiera exactamente cuánta _vida social_ había hecho?

Descongelé un par de bistecs mientras preparaba arroz y cenamos casi en silencio. Yo no me encontraba de ánimo conversador y Charlie nunca hablaba mucho.

Subí a mi habitación y saqué todo lo que necesitaba para una ducha. Me sentía a la vez tensa y relajada, culposa y feliz… y extrañaba a Paul como si un pedazo de mí se hubiera quedado en su casa…

Esa noche me demoré horas en conciliar el sueño, hasta que de pronto la ansiedad disminuyó y mi cuerpo se relajó perceptiblemente. En cosa de minutos me quedé dormida.

…oOo…

El día domingo mi camioneta amaneció en la entrada de mi casa con las llaves puestas. Supongo que nadie quiso robársela…

Me quedé como una imbécil esperando junto al teléfono, esperando que alguien me llamara. Ese alguien siendo Jake o Paul. O por último Sam!

Pero nada pasó.

La noche del domingo fue igual a la del sábado. Me debatí tratando de conciliar el sueño hasta que una repentina paz me embargó y pude descansar.

…oOo…

El lunes fui al colegio y a pesar de mi reciente reclusión en mi propia mente, traté de ser más agradable con el resto de las personas. Todos parecieron apreciar mi esfuerzo, incluso Jessica, que fue menos insufrible que de costumbre… supongo que cosechas lo que siembras, y yo no había sido precisamente encantadora…

Por la tarde me tocó trabajar en Newton´s y Mike no me dejó en paz, llegando al extremo de acorralarme en la bodega para pedirme una nueva cita ahora que se había recuperado. Como si _eso _fuera a ocurrir! _No gracias, chico-vómito!_

Al llegar a casa revisé la contestadora pero no había mensajes. Mi noche pasó igual que las anteriores.

Extrañé aún más a Paul y lloré un poco… _él me había usado como a las otras…_

…oOo…

El martes fue igual al lunes, con la diferencia de que al llegar a casa y constatar la ausencia de mensajes, tomé el toro por las astas y llamé a Jake para saber de él.

-Aló! –Contestó somnoliento.

-Hola Jake… pensé que éramos amigos –Reclamé furiosa.

-Bells! Cómo estás? Pensé que ahora si definitivamente me odiarías!

-Por qué te iba a odiar? –Se enteró de lo de Paul y yo? _No, en ese caso él me odiaría a mí…_

-Cuando me contaste lo del ataque de la sanguijuela… perdí el control… si Paul no te hubiera sacado de la casa y Sam me hubiera controlado… te podía haber hecho daño… lo siento tanto Bells –Dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

-No pasó nada Jake, y ya te lo dije el sábado, te quiero a ti, Jacob Black, lobo, humano o duende, no me importa! –Cuando lo entendería?

-Gracias Bells… te voy a llamar todos los días de ahora en adelante… Sam me prohibió verte a solas pero podemos hablar… Ah! Y tenemos una fogata el viernes en la noche! Como bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la manada… Sam dijo que estaba bien que asistieras, vamos a comer y a contar historias y después vamos a tener una fiesta en la playa…

-Ok… si, me gustaría, siempre que estés seguro de que esté bien con El Concejo…

-Sam es el Gran Jefe, recuerdas? Si él dice que está bien, está bien.

-Ok entonces, gracias Jake, nos vemos el viernes, y deja de ser un cretino y llámame!

-Prometido Bells

-Te quiero Jake

-Te quiero Bells.

…oOo…

El resto de la semana se me hizo eterno esperando por el viernes. Si bien la fogata se veía como un buen momento de diversión, lo que secretamente esperaba era una nueva oportunidad de ver a Paul.

Me sentía cada vez más patética y avergonzada por mis reacciones a su mera presencia, no hablemos de sus palabras o su contacto físico… O por Dios, qué me poseyó para comportarme de esa forma? Debe pensar que soy una cualquiera! Y si Jake se entera? Oh no… me quedaré sola…

Quise enrollarme en una bola en el suelo y dejarme morir… seguro uno puede morir de humillación…

Decidí investigar y googleé casos de "muerte por humillación", y aprendí que Pakistán se siente humillado por la muerte de Bin Laden, pero no encontré bases para mi hipótesis. Demonios!

…oOo…

El viernes no me tocó trabajar, así es que tuve tiempo de escarbar mi closet para buscar la tenida ideal para enfrentar a los lobos. Tenía que lucir bien si Paul me rechazaría, y estaba claro que lo haría… por qué otra razón no me habría llamado?

Una peligrosa idea cruzó mi mente… qué tal si él estaba esperando por mi llamada tal como yo esperaba la suya? Después de todo no intercambiamos números telefónicos y Paul no podía simplemente pedir mi número a Jake…

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y mi excitación por esa noche aumentó.

Me decidí por una camiseta térmica ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero que me regaló Alice pero que no usé nunca por ser ridículamente corta y ajustada. La combiné con un par de jeans desgastados a la cadera y botas negras.

Mi cabello lo usé en un medio moño, imaginando que el viento me despeinaría demasiado si lo dejaba suelto y apliqué un poco de sombra oscura en mis ojos y brillo en mis labios. No me molesté con máscara de ojos porque imaginé que si la noche salía mal y terminaba llorando, al menos no terminaría con líneas negras cruzando mi rostro.

Me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi. Estando tan delgada como me encontraba estilizaba mi figura con ropa ajustada, haciéndome ver… sexi…

Era la primera vez que me sentía así en muchísimo tiempo.

Tomé mis llaves y partí a La Push.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love**

**Mañana, actualización de Renacer.**


	5. El viejo y yo

**Hola a todos Capítulo extra largo con extra información, para que entendamos mejor a Paul. Dedicado a Nata W. Cullen que me escribe increíbles reviews y me ha seguido fielmente a través de mis Fics. Gracias Nata!**

**Aclaración: Jacob ****no sabe ****que Paul imprimó en Bella, sólo que Paul se la llevó de su casa cuando él comenzó a perder el control.**

**En mi blog publiqué una foto de la casa de Paul en "Be Mine, Extras".**

**Cuéntenme qué opinan, bueno y malo, me ayuda a crear una mejor historia para ustedes.**

**Un abrazo!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Awake at the break of the day  
>It's working, it brings in the pay<br>There's a lonely dirt road  
>Leading back through the trees<br>There's a wagon that takes them away  
>Don't forget your own<br>Wilderness wish; it gets buried in snow  
>Call it home<br>It's lumber and stone  
>Stranded and free<br>This is not like home/4  
><em>This is not like home  The Great Lake Swimmers_

**Paul POV**

Decidir huir en lugar de luchar iba contra cada uno de mis instintos, pero por Bella? Por Bella no lo dudé un segundo. Necesitaba ponerla a salvo, ya más tarde lidiaría con Jacob por arriesgar a mi mujer. Mía.

La tomé en mis brazos y corrí. No sabiendo dónde más ir, la llevé a mi casa. La casa del viejo… Odiaba esa casa. Odiaba vivir en la reserva y odiaba ser un lobo. Odiaba mi jodida vida y el puto cabrón en el que me había convertido a pesar de lo duro que había luchado por dejarlo todo atrás. Yo simplemente había aspirado a una vida normal…

Llegar a casa de la escuela y que mamá cocinara la comida mientras papá estaba en el trabajo, tener a alguien que me ayudara con los deberes, me cosiera mis disfraces para las obras del colegio y me sacara fotos en las graduaciones y recordara mis cumpleaños.

Pero mamá murió cuando, embarazada de 8 meses de mí, el viejo le dio una golpiza por "coquetear con su ginecólogo" que le precipitó el parto. Hubo complicaciones y ella murió. El viejo pasó algunos meses en la cárcel…

Pasé esos meses en un orfanato, pero el viejo me "rescató" de mi familia sustituta y me llevó a vivir con él. El gobierno no le quitaría a su primogénito! Como si alguna vez me hubiera querido…

Pero así es la cosa, a los niños nativos se les mantiene con sus propias familias dentro de lo posible para que crezcan conociendo sus tradiciones. Si la familia resulta ser sólo un viejo borracho y maltratador, mala suerte!

Cabrones asistentes sociales nunca hicieron nada por defenderme...

Las golpizas del viejo comenzaron temprano, generalmente alimentadas de alcohol y frustración. El viejo vivía del seguro de deshabilidad y se gastaba el dinero en alcohol y póker, lo que nos hacía los beneficiarios del título de "caso de caridad" de la reserva.

Algunas de las mujeres cocinaban de más y nos traían las sobras, algunos de los chicos mayores me heredaban sus ropas y yo debí hacerme cargo de la casa desde los 4 años, manejando el poco efectivo y escondiéndolo para que el viejo no se lo gastara, limpiando y cocinando, pagando las cuentas a tiempo y pidiendo prórrogas en el almacén de La Reserva.

Y odiando cada segundo de mi vida.

Pero desde siempre supe que lo único que me sacaría de ahí sería la educación.

Me sumergí en mis estudios cada segundo libre que tuve, y cuando llegó la hora de postular a la Universidad, la jodida historia de mi vida, mis calificaciones y mi condición de Quilute, me hicieron acreedor de una beca de estudios completa en la WU para estudiar arquitectura.

Siempre quise estudiar arquitectura y aprender a construir y planificar. El viejo sólo había destruido y yo quería ser completamente diferente.

El viejo se fue a la mierda cuando yo me largué a Seattle. Ya no había quién lo cuidara y se preocupara del dinero, la comida o sus excesos con la bebida. Murió de cirrosis durante mi primer año de Universidad. El día de su funeral fue mi examen final de Taller II, y no asistí a despedirlo. No tenía nada que decirle y no arriesgaría mi calificación ni mi carrera por él.

Con la muerte del viejo heredé su jodido auto, lo único sagrado para él, un maldito Dodge Super Bee 1970 que no condujo jamás (probablemente porque nunca estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para conducir) y que pasó años estacionado juntando polvo.

Además heredé la casa.

Dejé que ambas cosas se pudrieran, nada en La Push me interesaba, y no quería volver jamás.

Entrando en 4° año de arquitectura un par de oficinas de arquitectura me ofrecieron internados part time, lo que me dio experiencia y algo de dinero, que sumado a la beca y mi buena administración, me permitió ahorrar un poco.

Todo pintaba bien, mi aplicación para mi beca de postulación a la continuación de estudios de postgrado estaba entregada y todo indicaba que me la ganaría.

Me especializaría en Planeamiento Urbano… mis ciudades serían ordenadas y eficientes, tal como me gustaría que hubiera sido mi vida…

Pero de pronto me enfermé. Tuve fiebre un par de días y temblaba como si tuviera malaria. Después de una semana de no ir a clases recibí una llamada de Billy Black, que me controlaba de cuando en cuando en representación del Concejo de la Tribu, haciendo seguimiento a "sus muchachos". Le conté que me encontraba enfermo y los síntomas, y al día siguiente tenía en mi puerta a Sam Uley.

Mi transformación fue, paradójicamente, gatillada por la noticia de que me transformaría.

Sam me llevó de vuelta a La Reserva y yo debí renunciar a toda mi vida en Seattle aduciendo a una terrible enfermedad.

Y 5 meses después, mi vida se puso aún más _"interesante"_ porque imprimé. En Bella Swan.

Y todos mis planes, todos mis sueños de normalidad se volvieron a ir por el puto desagüe.

Yo no pedía nada sofisticado de la vida. Trabajar, tener una esposa que me quisiera, hijos, comida en el refrigerador, un empleo… normalidad.

Pero en cambio soy un fracasado de 22 años con un empleo Part Time en construcción y un empleo Full Time como "Protector" de mi tribu. No tenía nada, no amaba a nadie, no le importaba a nadie.

Y estaba destinado a pasar mi vida con una mujer que me odiaba y que a mí mismo ni siquiera me caía bien… Mierda! Jodida suerte la mía.

…oOo…

Cuando entramos a mi casa Bella decidió que me quería conocer. Eso satisfizo al lobo… si… pero sus preguntas? Incómodas por decir lo menos…

Pero las contesté de todos modos, ella merecía saber…

Cuando le conté la historia de mi fallida educación ella me miró de manera apreciativa. Según Jacob Bella era una chica inteligente, y seguro apreciaría lo que había significado para mí perder mi beca.

-Está bien princesa… ahora basta de mí. Qué hay de ti? –Pregunté ansioso por conocerla. Saber qué tanto me conocía la naturaleza para asignarme precisamente a esta chica.

-No lo sé, qué quieres saber? –Preguntó insegura. Como si su vida no mereciera ser contada.

-Qué quieres hacer cuando termines la secundaria? –Ofrecí.

-No lo sé… antes… antes quería estudiar zoología… soy buena en ciencias, pero ahora no lo sé… no sé si me quiero ir de Forks –Zoología? En serio? Y está imprimada a un jodido lobo? Gracioso, muy gracioso. Pero qué demonios significa que no quiere dejar Forks? En este pueblo a penas si hay una secundaria! Quiere estudiar una carrera por correspondencia?

-Qué te ata a este pueblo? –Pregunté. Ella me miró con cara de fastidio. Seguro era un tema peliagudo… como el viejo lo es para mí.

-Charlie –Respondió automáticamente. No le creí ni por un segundo.

-No es sólo eso princesa, no me mientas –Dije acercándome un poco para mirar mejor su rostro.

-Yo… -Dijo con la voz quebrada –Yo no me quiero ir de Forks porque aquí es el último lugar donde fui feliz… -Dijo comenzando a llorar. Y me rompió el corazón. Mierda, ella no podía llorar… el lobo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo… _Protégela!_

Y antes de planear nada la tomé en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

-Lo siento princesa, no quise hacerte llorar –Dije a punto de ponerme a llorar por mi cuenta. No soporté verla sufrir de esta manera, me estaba matando y quise consolarla de cualquier forma que pudiera.

-Está bien… el problema soy yo… estoy rota, ya no funciono bien… lo siento… -Dijo sollozando.

-No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a decir eso princesa. Nunca más! –Dije furioso.

-Paul yo… lo siento, pero es verdad… no estoy bien, y no sé si alguna vez volveré a funcionar correctam… -Alcanzó a decir y cubrí sus labios con los míos para callarla. En principio fue simplemente una maniobra distracción, pero en pocos segundos se transformó en lo único que existía en el universo, ella y yo, unidos.

Alguna parte de mi cerebro, la que funciona racionalmente, esperaba que ella me golpeara y gritara para que la dejara en paz, pero en lugar de eso, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole la entrada a mi lengua.

Lo admito, he besado a una respetable (o poco respetable) cantidad de mujeres, pero jamás, nunca, he sentido con nadie lo que sentí al explorar la boca de Bella.

Su sabor, su textura y su olor eran hechos exactamente para mí. _La naturaleza era sabia, no lo discutiría más_. Había imprimado en mi propia bomba sexual.

No quise presionarla, ella no se veía muy segura de lo que hacía, sobre todo considerando que había salido con un chupas… mierda! No puedo pensar en eso ahora! No mientras mi lengua está enroscada en la suya. Sería posible que no hubiera llegado demasiado lejos con la sanguijuela?

_Oh si eso fuera posible, sería perfecta!_

_No, idiota, tal como es, es jodidamente perfecta._

Y entonces comencé a ronronear… como un puto gato. Ronronear!

-Paul… que es eso? –Preguntó ella entre besos con los ojos aún cerrados, sonrojada y completamente sumergida en mis besos y mi abrazo.

-Eso princesa, es un lobo ronroneando –Respondí sin especificar que los lobos sólo reaccionan cuando han imprimado. Y sólo con su mujer.

-Es malo? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos, luciendo preocupada.

-Eso princesa, es bueno, muy bueno –Dije sintiéndome malditamente bien.

-Me gusta cómo suena… -Sonrió –Hace vibrar mi cuerpo… Eres como un sillón masajeador!

-Te crees muy graciosa verdad? –Dije con voz amenazante. La princesa quería jugar?

-Siiip –Contesté sonriendo aún más y poniéndose de pié, retrocediendo.

Yo me puse de pié acechándola… Y me lancé hacia ella, pero ella se movió en el último momento, tropezando con una mesa.

-No te tengo miedo –Dijo jadeante. _Mmmmmmmh…_

-Deberías –Dije agachándome para susurrar en su oído, acariciándola con mi aliento y olisqueándola disimuladamente. Deliciosa… Ella se estremeció.

-No te tengo miedo –Repitió. Y yo continué con lo que hacía.

-No te dijo tu novio que tuvieras cuidado conmigo? –Susurré, mis labios casi rozando su oreja. Necesitaba saber si le habían hablado mal de mí… si mi reputación me precedía.

-Jake? –Jadeó.

-Sí, tu novio –Dije odiando las palabras, pero necesitaba conocer la naturaleza de su relación.

- Jake no es mi novio… No tengo novio… -Dijo cerrando los ojos, y ofreciéndome su cuello completamente. Mi puto ronroneo aumentó en intensidad.

-Mmmmmh… ciertamente se comporta como tu novio, Princesa… a lo mejor deberías dejarle claro a quién perteneces…-_A mí!_

-Mmmmmmh… -Dijo temblando. Pude oler su excitación permeando el aire… quise lamerla, aquí y ahora…

-Quieres que te bese verdad? –Pregunté formulando las palabras contra la comisura de su boca.

-N… n… -Jadeó tratando mentir. _No va a funcionar Princesa, no le puedes mentir a tu lobo…_

-Entonces por qué tus labios están entreabiertos como si estuvieras esperando un beso? –Dije tomando su cintura para presionar mi erección contra su pelvis… _Oh estaré ahí pronto… muy pronto…_

-Yo… no… -_No mientas! No lo intentes…_

-Dímelo… dime que no quieres que te bese y te voy a dejar tranquila… dime que no te bese y no te voy a volver a tocar… -La desafié mordisqueando su barbilla.

El olor de su excitación se hizo aún más fuerte y aferró sus dedos a mi cabello y forzó su boca contra la mía con toda su fuerza… Yo la tomé de las caderas para levantarla y sus piernas rodearon mis caderas… Oh! Al carajo todo, la voy a hacer mía ahora!

Moví mis manos para acunar su trasero y la senté en el mesón de la cocina y posicioné su centro contra mi erección, creando la fricción que ambos anhelábamos.

La besé en la boca lenta, seductoramente, empujando su espalda contra el mesón, y la acaricié por debajo de su camiseta mientras ella recorría con sus manos mi espalda desnuda.

-Tan pálida, tan pequeña –Murmuré sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. _Ella es perfecta…_

-Eres perfecta Princesa… la mujer más exquisita del mundo –Dije mientras mi mano subía hasta su corpiño y regresaba a su estómago, una y otra vez.

-Paul… Oh… –Gimió. _Quise hacerla gemir otra vez._

-Preciosa… tan suave… -Murmuré. _Necesitaba más… Ahora!_

Mi mano subió un poco más y se posó en su pecho por sobre el brasier, acariciando suave, lentamente.

Se estremeció y gimió, y algo en su reacción me dijo que ella nunca había hecho esto…

Mierda Paul! Esta es tu mujer, no una cualquiera que puedes tomar en el mesón de la cocina! Mierda!

-Creo que tu padre debe estar preocupado, mejor te llevo a tu casa –Dije con la voz aún ronca por el deseo.

-Oh?... oh… o…k…? –Balbuceó a punto de romper a llorar. Genial! Ahora se siente rechazada. _Estrellita dorada para el perro imbécil que hace llorar a su chica!_

-Princesa, esto definitivamente lo vamos a continuar en otro momento –Aclaré –Pero no creo que sea buena idea que el jefe de policía te prohíba venir a La Push… Vamos, te llevo a tu casa –Dije extendiéndole la mano. Necesitaba sacarla de mi maldita casa cuanto antes, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirme a reclamarla.

-Wow! Lindo color! –Exclamó al salir y ver el auto del viejo.

-Gracias –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Si no valiera tanto le prendería fuego al puto auto.

-Qué tipo de auto es este? Nunca lo había visto… -Preguntó. Extraño, no lucía como el tipo de chica que se fija en qué auto conduces… _pero qué demonios sé yo, si no la conozco!_

-Es un Dodge Super Bee 1970 –Respondí sin mirarla

-Y por qué lo odias? –Preguntó. La miré fijamente… es que no le interesaba el auto? le interesaba mi reacción ante el auto! _Esta chica es especial…_

-Era del viejo… no quiero hablar de eso… -Dije abriéndole la puerta del pasajero.

-Ok… última pregunta… quién es "el viejo"? –Preguntó.

-Mi padre –Dije y no quise hablar más.

…oOo…

Dejarla en su casa es de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. El instinto es fuerte y al descubrir a tu imprimada debes "cerrar el trato" lo antes posible, de lo contrario es físicamente doloroso el estar separados (al menos para el lobo).

Manejé hasta orillas del bosque y me transformé. Corrí y corrí tratando de no pensar, de actuar por instinto, agradeciendo internamente que Jacob ni el resto de la manada estuvieran en forma de lobo por el momento.

Por la noche regresé a casa de Bella, y dormí bajo su ventana, rogando al cielo que el Jefe Swan no mirara por la ventana durante la noche y se encontrara con un jodidamente enorme lobo mutante haciendo guardia a su casa... No quería terminar de alfombra o en la perrera...

Durante el día siguiente seguí en forma de lobo y decidí cazar y quedarme en el bosque. No quería ver a nadie de la reserva… una idea se estaba formando en mi mente y no quería que nadie me pudiera disuadir.

Cada noche, al no soportar más el dolor, regresé a ella, y cada vez el alivio que sentí al estar junto a ella me abrumó.

Debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

El viernes me transformé, recogí mi auto y regresé a casa. Me duché, me preparé algo de comer y tomé mi celular para hacer la llamada que marcaría mi futuro.

-Aló? –Contestó una voz femenina.

-Claudia? Hola nena! Es Paul, estás libre esta noche?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uuuuuuuuuuuh! Paul está invitando a otra a la fogata! **

**Reviews por favor?**


	6. El lobo y el hombre

**Este es de esos capítulos que estaba esperando para escribir desde que comencé el Fic… pero aún así no fue fácil, porque para hacer de Paul un hombre real debo crearlo con defectos y tomando malas decisiones… y eso no es fácil de compatibilizar con hacerlo el héroe de una historia… es una relación de amor odio para mí también!**

**Espero que les guste este cap., es mi favorito hasta ahora.**

**Escuchen la canción de este cap, el link del video está en mi blog… es PERFECTA para hombres lobo e ideal para nuestro Paul. Incluí además una foto de la tenida de Bella en la fogata. Para que vean con qué está lidiando Paul. Jejejeje...**

**Cariños a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme, leo y atesoro cada una de sus reviews.**

**Un abrazo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

Off through the new day's mist I run  
>Out from the new day's mist I have come<br>We shift  
>Pulsing the earth<br>Company we keep  
>Roaming the land while you sleep<br>Shape shift, Nose to the wind  
>Shape shift, Feeling I've been<br>Move swift, All senses clean  
>Earth's gift, Back to the meaning of life<p>

_Of wolf and Men / Metallica_

**Paul POV**

Claudia es una de mis chicas estables. Vive en Port Ángeles, trabaja como mesera en una cafetería, tiene 21 años y le gusta divertirse. Cuando ella está sola o yo estoy aburrido, un llamado telefónico basta para que las cosas se vuelvan… interesantes.

Obviamente lo que hay entre nosotros es puramente físico, no tenemos ningún acuerdo de exclusividad y nunca nos vemos para nada que requiera la ropa puesta.

Claudia es atractiva en el sentido clásico y obvio. Rubia, ojos verdes almendrados y largas pestañas que le dan aspecto de gata, enormes pechos, un buen trasero y una cintura estrecha. Es voluptuosa y vulgar… Y es físicamente la antítesis de Bella, y eso precisamente me hizo invitarla. Si logro que Bella me vea con Claudia no va a querer nada más conmigo, y si yo me acuesto con Claudia a lo mejor logro romper la cabrona imprimación.

Es una posibilidad lejana, pero es lo que tengo por ahora.

Conocer a Bella me permitió darme cuenta de que es una buena chica, y que no se merece una persona tan jodida como yo…

_-Ella se merece a Jacob… -_Pienso, justificándome _-Es Jacob quién debió imprimar con ella._

_-Pero ella es perfecta para nosotros -_rugió el lobo.

_-Sí, pero nosotros no somos perfectos para ella_ -respondí. Qué puedo ofrecerle? Qué clase de futuro, si ni siquiera soy completamente humano? Si estoy emocionalmente cagado por el viejo?

_-Jacob tampoco es humano -_gruñó el lobo.

_-Pero está en mayor contacto con su humanidad… y al menos su padre y sus hermanas forman una familia de verdad._

_Y encima está el hecho de que Bella es una cara pálida. No la puedo obligar a quedarse en La Push para siempre mientras yo corro por el bosque persiguiendo vampiros._

_No puedo estar con ella. No ahora que ella me importa… No ahora que se ha transformado en más que mi imprimación. Que se transformó en la mujer que amo. Ella merece algo mejor…_

_Y yo no sé amar. Seguro que lo cagaría todo por algún lado…_

_No sé tener una relación normal con una mujer y no voy a intentar el método de ensayo y error con Bella. _

El lobo rugió en frustración.

-_Eres un imbécil, Paul._

…oOo…

Claudia me estaba esperando en la puerta de su edificio, luciendo exactamente como cabía esperar que una rubia tan estereotípica como ella (o sea idiota),se vista para ir a una fogata en la playa.

Una escotada blusa de satín de color rosa, una chaqueta de gamuza blanca, una casi inexistente minifalda de mezclilla, y botas de taco de aguja.

_Se va a congelar. _

_Y se va a enterrar en la arena con esos tacos. _

_La jodida chaqueta de gamuza se va a arruinar con la humedad y la sal._

Sonrío.

Pero no digo nada.

En primer lugar porque es su maldito problema si ella no miró el calendario ni el mapa para enterarse de que estamos en invierno en Washington, y en segundo lugar porque parece jodida una ramera y eso me va a hacer más fácil provocar la ira de Bella.

-Pauly! –Exclamó colgándose de mi cuello y plantándome un beso en los labios. Me molestó su apestoso perfume.

-Hola Clau, que tal? –Pregunté abriendo la puerta del auto para ella. Carezco de modales, pero sé lo que le gusta a las mujeres, y esa mierda de caballeritos las enloquece. Aunque yo nunca salgo con damas.

-Tú sabes, siempre estoy bien… Dijiste que vamos a una fiesta en la playa? –Preguntó sacando una botella de whiskey de su cartera y dando un trago y ofreciéndome uno a mí. Como dije, yo no salgo con damas.

-Sí, pero primero es la fogata… Eso es importante… Tu rol va a ser estar a mi lado y en silencio. Después podemos hacer lo que quieras –Ofrecí.

-En tu casa? –Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Si quieres… -Dije resignado. Sería el precio a pagar por deshacerme de la imprimación… a mí no me gusta llevar chicas a mi casa. _Excepto por Bella…_

-Oh, me encantaría conocer tu casa! Y hacerlo en una cama! -Dijo feliz dando otro trago a su botella. Al paso que iba estaría ebria antes de llegar a Forks.

Pobre chica, su mayor expectativa conmigo era que me la cogiera en posición horizontal en una cama y no contra el muro de algún callejón tras un bar o un salón de pool.

Como he dicho, soy un cabrón.

-Estoy aburrida! -Declaró jugando con la radio de mi auto -Una mamada para el camino? –Preguntó mordiendo sus labios y evaluando mi reacción con lo que asumo era una mirada seductora.

-Ahora no Clau, gracias –Dije pensando en que a estas alturas ya debería tener una buena erección. Pero no. Ni el sexo oral en la carretera me entusiasmaba… Maldita imprimación y maldita Bella Swan y malditas mis bolas azules y maldita sea si me vuelvo impotente! –Dejémoslo para más tarde, ahora me tengo que concentrar en el pavimento mojado –_Acabo realmente de rechazar una mamada? Oh, como odio esta pendeja imprimación…_

-Okayyy, tú te lo pierdes –Dijo sacando un trozo de goma de mascar de su cartera. Al parecer Clau simplemente necesitaba tener _algo _en su boca…

…oOo…

Llegamos justo a tiempo para sentarnos alrededor de la fogata. Todos estaban ahí, y desde lejos pude ver a Bella que se veía increíble enfundada en jeans ajustados y a la cadera y una sexi chaqueta de cuero. Se acababa de sacar la banda elástica que amarraba su cabello y se le veía todo salvaje... _como imagino que se vería después de tener sexo..._ Mieeeerda! _Ahora se me viene a parar!_

Esta mujer tiene el potencial de controlar mi vida por completo, tiene demasiado poder sobre mí, y esa idea reafirma mi plan.

Ella sonrió al verme y dio un paso en mi dirección, pero de pronto vio a Clau que eligió ese momento para meter su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. La muy idiota estaba congelada en su inapropiado atuendo y buscaba mi calor.

Bella frunció el ceño como si no entendiera, y se detuvo. Pero cuando Clau se puso de puntillas para besarme el cuello ya no le cupieron dudas a Bella del cretino que soy, y se dio media vuelta dignamente para volver a su lugar junto a Jacob.

Al sentirla junto a él, Jacob la envolvió en un abrazo y la sentó en su regazo. El lobo rugió en mi interior y Sam y Emily me lanzaron dagas por los ojos, pero los ignoré y me senté junto a Clau.

Afortunadamente en ese momento comenzó Billy Black con las leyendas de la tribu.

Clau se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, apoyada en mi hombro.

Y Bella rompió a llorar.

Jacob la consoló pensando que estaba sufriendo por el destino de la tercera esposa de las historias… nadie más que Sam y Emily sabían la escala de mi traición.

Cuando acabó la parte más seria de la noche, comenzó la fiesta. Los chicos de la manada se dedicaron a asar en la fogata cada cosa a la que pudieron echar mano y Jacob y Bella se fueron a caminar por la playa. Bella aún lloraba y Jacob parecía frustrado, probablemente tratando de averiguar qué le sucedía.

_El lobo_ rugió de celos y casi corro a romperle la cara a Jacob cuando la abrazó. _Mía._

Pero _el hombre_ tenía otros planes.

Arrastré a Clau más adelante en la playa, esperando que Bella y Jacob nos encontraran cuando pasaran caminando por nuestro lado.

Empujé a Claudia al suelo y me lancé sobre ella, introduciendo una mano por debajo de su blusa y con la otra acaricié sus piernas desnudas.

Ella se arqueó excitada y me besó apasionadamente, acariciando su lengua con la mía, jugueteando con la esfera de acero inoxidable que se había atravesado para mejorar sus habilidades dando sexo oral.

Con Clau era fácil, ella podía encenderse de 0 a 100 en un segundo, ella no requería preámbulos, ella simplemente quería coger. Y no me sentí mal por usarla, yo sabía que ella también me usaba a mí... To no le importaba un comino. Y estaba bien con eso.

Desfortunadamente nada de lo que estábamos haciendo conduciría a tener sexo en la playa, porque los besos y caricias de Clau no estaban haciendo nada por mi esquiva erección. Simplemente mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando a esta mujer ardiente y dispuesta.

Y justo cuando me di cuenta de que no había manera de disimular frente a Clau, y que no podía seguir besándola sin querer vomitar, escuché

-Paul! –Exclamó la voz de Bella.

-Oh! Siento interrumpir –Dijo Jacob avergonzado.

-Paul… -Repitió Bell ahogadamente, abrazando su pecho.

-Hola, soy Claudia –Saludó mi cita con una sonrisa y sin avergonzarse de la posición comprometedora en la que nos habían encontrado.

-Vámonos Jake… -Susurró Bella.

-Si claro… nos vemos! –Se despidió.

Durante este breve intercambio yo no fui capaz de decir ni media palabra, anonadado por la expresión de dolor de Bella. Durante todo el trayecto desde donde nos encontrábamos hasta la fogata pude escuchar sus sollozos, que al final se perdieron entre los sonidos de la fiesta.

-Me siento mal –Dije honestamente.

-Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? –Preguntó Clau seductoramente.

-Nada, te voy a dejar –Le dije. Quería vomitar.

-Pero pensé que nos quedaríamos en tu casa! –Se quejó Clau dando otro trago a su botella de whiskey.

-Cambio de planes. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos ahora –Le dije. Me importaba un puto carajo lo que Clau quisiera o no.

-Paul! –Se quejó cuando la arrastré a mi auto tomándola por el brazo.

-Vamos! –Rugí.

Necesitaba al lobo. En forma humana mis emociones dolían demasiado. Conduje a Port Ángeles a toda velocidad y dejé a Clau en su departamento sin decir palabra. Dejé mi auto en un estacionamiento público y corrí hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Conservé sólo mis shorts amarrados en mi pierna con mis llaves y billetera en su interior y me deshice de todo lo demás.

Me transformé y corrí.

…oOo…

Corrí durante horas hasta agotarme. Cacé, bebí agua y corrí. Caí exhausto y la rutina volvió a comenzar.

Ignoré las voces que me piden regresar. Ignoré incluso la orden de mi Alfa. La imprimación es un instinto más fuerte que cualquier mandato del líder de la manada, y en este momento estoy lidiando con eso… Con mi imprimación, el evento más importante en mi vida como lobo… Y ya la he cagado…

Mi mente se cierra poco a poco hasta que finalmente dejo de escuchar las voces que me ordenan y me ruegan regresar.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Bella y en su rostro cuando me vio esa noche en la fogata… y luego cuando vio que yo estaba con Clau… Mierda, esto se suponía que era para mejor! Por qué demonios no puedo olvidarla, por la concha de la lora!

Aaaaagh! Fui un cabrón, un digno engendro del viejo hijo de puta, al patear en el suelo emocionalmente a la mujer que amo…

Necesito alejarla, necesito alejarme, pero me está matando…

Y el ciclo continúa… corro, me agoto, cazo, bebo, corro…

…oOo…

Corro 4 días sin parar a dormir… ya no puedo dormir… cuando caigo exhausto es sólo mi cuerpo recuperándose, nunca mi mente, nunca mi corazón

El lobo aúlla de dolor, el hombre está paralizado en su desesperación.

Aguanta un poco más, un poco más!... Seguro la distancia y el tiempo hacen que el lazo se rompa… Oh! Puta madre, como duele! Mierda, Bella, Bella te necesito… te necesitamos… el lobo aúlla y se enrosca en una bola para sufrir.

…oOo…

Ya no corro. Ya no hago nada más que estar en el bosque recostado. A veces bebo agua.

Ya no cazo.

Ya no hago nada… el lobo necesita a su imprimada… el lobo quiere regresar a casa y rogarle su perdón, rogarle que nos acepte, pero el humano no se lo permite.

El humano quiere seguir corriendo… y el conflicto nos tiene aquí, inmóviles, incapaces de avanzar o retroceder.

Y el lobo se está enfermando… el dolor en el pecho se ha extendido al resto de su cuerpo. El lobo cojea, está más delgado… está vulnerable…

…oOo…

El lobo y el humano están muriendo… si eso es posible… lo es? Si, así se siente… El lobo ya no se puede levantar… el lobo está vulnerable al ataque de otros predadores… a cazadores… a sí mismo…

El lobo ya no aúlla… sólo gime suavemente… el humano sabe que se ha equivocado, el humano quiere regresar... el humano se arrepiente… pero ya no es físicamente posible… ya no tenemos la energía…

El humano y el lobo ahora son uno… por fin están de acuerdo. Han aceptado a su imprimación y a su destino. Hombre y lobo se resignan y se preparan para morir.

Imágenes de Bella comienzan a pasar por nuestra mente, una y otra vez… cada palabra, cada gesto se repite como una una cinta sin fin…

Es hora de enfrentar nuestro final.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Pobre Paul… está muriendo y ya perdió contacto con la manada… **

**Qué estará pasando con Bella?**

**Me gané algunas reviews?**


	7. Sondas y Milky Way

**Hola a todos! Este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, es tan triste escribir sobre corazones rotos...**

**Ojalá les guste y me cuenten qué opinan, yo sé que se tomarán el tiempo para mí... gracias por eso.**

**Abrazos para todos y todo mi cariño.**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

What I want from us  
>Is empty our minds<br>We fake a fuss  
>And fracture the times<br>We go blind  
>When we've needed to see<br>And it leans on me  
>Like a rootless...<p>

So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
>And all we've been through<br>I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
>It's nothing to you<br>And if you hate me, hate me, hate me  
>Then hate me so good that you can let me out<br>Let me out of this hell when you're around  
>Let me out, let me out,<br>Let me out of this hell when you're around  
>Let me out, let me out<p>

_Roothless tree / Damien Rice_

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegué a La Push, Jake me estaba esperando. Me abrió la puerta de mi camioneta y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso haciéndome girar y reír. Jake siempre me hace sentir enormemente bienvenida… No querría perder a mi amigo por nada… no siquiera por Paul…

De la mano (para que yo no tropezara en la oscuridad), nos dirigimos a la playa, donde junto a un enorme roquerío se elevaba una enorme fogata. Los amigos de Jake estaban riendo y comiendo (a pesar de que se suponía que comeríamos después), a la espera de que llegaran todos los involucrados para comenzar con la hora de las historias.

Yo no podía esperar! En este momento se suponía que me enteraría de la veracidad de las leyendas de los Quilute, historias que han pasado en la tradición oral de generación en generación durante siglos.

Paul no había llegado, por lo que me relajé en la conversación con Quil y Embri.

-Be-llaaaaa! –Me abrazó Quil –Te ves sexi! –Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Ardiente –Me confirmó Embri con un guiño.

-Hey! –Reclamó Jake abrazando mi cintura y entrando en contacto con mi piel… esta jodida chaqueta es demasiado corta… -Manos donde las pueda ver Quil, tú tienes que esperar a Claire.

-Yo estoy libre –Me sonrió Embri –A lo mejor luego podemos dar un paseo por la pla… Ouch! –Se quejó cuando el puño de Jake conectó con su nariz. Embri se lanzó a perseguir a Jake y Quil los siguió a ambos, y me quedé sola por unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación. Odio cuando se hacen sangrar aunque sea jugando...

-Bella! –Me saludó Emily abrazándome –Te ves preciosa! –Me dijo.

-Gracias Emily! Tu también, y me encanta tu vestido! –Le dije honestamente. Emily es bellísima con o sin cicatrices.

-Oh gracias! –Dijo con aspecto de avergonzada. Apuesto que se sonrojó, pero no se notó en la semioscuridad.

De pronto noté un cosquilleo en mi espalda y me giré para ver a la distancia a Paul acercándose a la fogata. Estoy segura de que mi rostro se iluminó al verlo, se veía tan guapo, tan seguro de sí mismo… Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude sentir la electricidad entre nosotros, esa atracción increíble, la misma del fin de semana anterior… yo di un paso en su dirección, pero entonces…

Entonces una rubia con el cuerpo de un reloj de arena le metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón! Y luego para aumentar mi shock lo besó en el cuello. Paul había traído una cita! Y yo vistiéndome y preparándome para estar con él, para definir nuestra "relación", convencida de que lo que sentía era mutuo…

Mierda! Que humillación… quise correr hacia ellos y arrancarle a Paul esa rubia del cuello, arrastrándola del pelo para luego patearlo a él hasta dejarlo sin la posibilidad de procrear cachorritos… Desgraciado!

Pero yo SOY una dama. _Siempre digna_, me dije. Me giré y regresé a la fogata, donde Jacob se encontraba sentado y conversando con Seth y Collin.

Jake me rodeó con sus brazos y traté de aguantar mis ganas de llorar, sintiendo que me estaba desangrando por dentro, toda yo destrozada pero con una herida invisible desde el exterior.

El dolor me hizo temblar y Jake me sentó en su regazo sin decir palabra, asumiendo que tendría frío…

Afortunadamente en ese momento Billy Black comenzó relatar las leyendas… pero para cuando llegó a la muerte de la tercera esposa ya no pude controlar mi pena y rompí a llorar. Al demonio mi dignidad... Paul se daría cuenta de cuanto me hirió...

_Tonta, tonta, tonta!_ Entregar así mi corazón, sin darme ni cuenta, al tipo con la peor reputación del pueblo! Oh Dios, soy una imbécil… y no puedo dejar de llorar… Mi pecho me duele, mis músculos se sienten como agarrotados… me siento enferma…

-Jake necesito aire fresco, vamos a caminar por la playa? Hay mucha gente y humo aquí...

-Seguro, vamos… qué te pasa Bells? Esto es más que las historias verdad? Qué te pasa?

-Nada, necesito respirar, nada más –Contesté mirando hacia el suelo.

-Por favor Bells! –Rogó.

-Por favor Jake! –Rogué.

-Dime qué te pasa… necesito ayudarte –Dijo abrazándome.

-No puedo… y no me puedes ayudar… nadie puede… sólo camina conmigo, Ok?

-Ok –Concedió enfadado. Y caminamos por la playa un buen rato hasta que de pronto, con el rabillo del ojo, capté movimiento entre unos arbustos.

Al girar mi cabeza lo vi.

Paul sobre la rubia, revolcándose en la arena… tal como me había tenido a mí sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Paul! –Exclamé antes de poder contenerme.

-Oh! Siento interrumpir –Dijo Jacob avergonzado.

-Paul… -Repetí ahogándome en mi dolor, abrazando con fuerza mi pecho.

-Hola, soy Claudia –Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa, como si no se encontrara en el suelo con un hombre entre sus piernas.

-Vámonos Jake… -Susurré sin confiar ni en mi propia voz.

-Si claro… nos vemos! –Se despidió Jake, bastante incómodo. Paul no dijo nada ni me miró a los ojos. Cobarde!

Mientras Jake me acompañaba a mi camioneta debí parar a vomitar junto a un árbol. Me sentía físicamente enferma y ver a Paul con la rubia simplemente era demasiado para mí… no podía procesar nada más, necesitaba huir.

Jake se preocupó bastante y me llevó a casa en mi camioneta. El se regresaría a La Reserva en forma de lobo.

Al entrar en mi pieza tomé mi neceser y mi toalla y me fui al baño a darme una larga ducha y llorar las lágrimas que me quedaban por esa noche.

Luego me sequé el pelo con la toalla, me puse pijama y me fui a costar.

Físicamente estaba agotada, pero aunque dormí, no descansé.

Las pesadillas no me dejaron en paz.

Las nauseas aumentaron.

Volví a vomitar.

En algún momento de la noche Charlie se levantó a ayudarme, creo que pensó que estaba borracha o algo así… pero yo no había tomado ni comido nada.

Mis músculos me estaban matando, mi piel estaba hipersensible, mi cabeza me dolía y mi pecho estaba comprimido de dolor, dejándome espacio apenas para respirar.

Al día siguiente amanecí peor… no comí nada y sólo resistí tomar agua con canela y azúcar.

Charlie asumió que simplemente tenía un virus estomacal, y yo me sentía tan miserable que no me molesté en corregirlo.

…oOo…

El día domingo empeoré.

…oOo…

El día lunes Charlie me llevó al hospital.

Sin Carlisle se veía completamente distinto… _Acabo de pensar en el nombre de uno de ellos? Vaya, debo estar muriendo!_

Me internaron por el día y me re-hidrataron con suero.

Oficialmente estaba sana. No había virus ni bacteria ni ninguna razón física para estar enferma… excepto, irónicamente, por mi enfermedad.

…oOo…

Me enviaron a casa el martes.

No volví a comer ni beber más.

El viernes me internaron otra vez.

…oOo…

Jacob y Sam me visitaron en el hospital, pero cuando no estaba sedada gemía de dolor, por lo que no sé qué me dijeron… supongo que me desearon una pronta recuperación…

..oOo…

Charlie llora al lado de mi cama. Nunca había visto llorar a mi papá… supongo que debo estar grave.

Quisiera decirle que no voy a morir… no mientras me tengan conectada a los tubos.

…oOo…

El domingo comenzaron a alimentarme por la fuerza con un tubo directamente conectado con mi estómago. No sirvió. Vomité y vomité y seguí vomitando hasta que lo removieron.

…oOo…

Creo que es lunes… el doctor dice que si me niego a comer o a dejar que me alimenten con un tubo me van a anestesiar y lo van a hacer por la fuerza.

Quiero explicarle que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… que mi cuerpo se dio por vencido, mi cuerpo se quiere morir.

Y que lo único que puedo pensar es en decir adiós al traidor desgraciado de Paul.

…oOo…

Creo que es miércoles… el doctor cumplió con su amenaza. Me alimentaron con una sonda estando anestesiada. Dormí 2 días completos para poder digerir.

He bajado de peso… lo sé porque mi anillo me queda suelto…

…oOo…

Jueves.

Jacob regresó. Lloró a mi lado. Lloramos juntos.

_Necesito a Paul… _

_Jake, quisiera poder decirte qué es lo que me sucede, pero no te quiero hacer más daño._

_Tráeme a Paul!_

…oOo…

Viernes.

Sam está a mi lado. Me pide perdón. No sé por qué… no me ha hecho nada…

No entiendo frases completas, entre los medicamentos y el dolor no puedo entender nada, sólo fragmentos de conversaciones, gente que viene y que va, Charlie por la noche junto a mi cama tomando mi mano.

Charlie vuelve a llorar. _Lo siento papá, lo siento, pero me voy a morir…_

…oOo…

Martes.

Me volvieron a dormir para alimentarme. Esta vez por 3 días. Ya no está mi anillo en mi dedo… se habrá caído?

Jake y Sam ya no me vienen a ver… A lo mejor les es muy difícil esperar para verme morir…

Ojalá ocurra pronto… duele tanto…

…oOo…

Miércoles.

Hoy me dieron un baño de esponja. Supongo que ya apestaba…

Pedí que me dejaran lavarme lo dientes, pero al poner la pasta contra mis dientes no me pude controlar y vomité hasta que mi boca volvió a quedar amarga de bilis.

Le pedí a la enfermera que me los lave ella la próxima vez que me duerman para alimentarme.

…oOo…

No sé cuándo.

Estoy tratando de regresar. Cada vez que me duermen me resulta más difícil despertar…

Pero Charlie me está esperando… no le puedo fallar, no esta vez.

Lucho contra la niebla que me envuelve. Alguien está a mi lado. Recupero poco a poco el sentido del tacto. Una mano cálida, febril, se aferra la mía.

Jacob!

Debo regresar por Jake… Puedo escuchar sollozos y puedo sentir la humedad de lágrimas que corren por mi antebrazo.

Trato de moverme pero es demasiado difícil. Y doloroso.

A lo mejor si abro los ojos…

Al principio todo está borroso, la figura a mi lado está a contraluz y no distingo sus rasgos…

Pero de pronto mis ojos se enfocan.

Paul.

Paul está a mi lado!

Es demasiado el esfuerzo, me vuelvo a dormir.

…oOo…

No sé cuándo...

Despierto de a poco. Soñé que Paul estaba a mi lado. El dolor aumenta al darme cuenta de que fue sólo eso… un sueño.

-Bells –Es la voz de Charlie y sus manos aferrándose a la mía –Bells, regresa!

-Mmmmmh –Logro decir.

-Bella… mi niña –Solloza. Logro abrir los ojos y todo está borroso. Veo varias figuras, pero una en primer plano.

-Pa…pá… -Mi garganta está seca y mi voz ronca.

-Bella, quédate con nosotros… te necesito hija, mi niña… -Ruega mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y mojan su camisa.

-N… llo… ress … -Dije. Uf!… estaba tan cansada…

-Princesa lo siento… -Dijo una voz distinta, una voz que había estado esperando oír durante las últimas semanas.

-Pau…l? –Susurré tratando de enfocar mi vista. Y si, ahí estaba, junto a Charlie.

Pero estaba distinto… tan delgado… grandes ojeras… no mucho mejor que yo misma…

-Que… te… pasó? Estas enfermo? –Pregunté. A mi alrededor estallaron varias personas en carcajadas.

-Bella, acabas de despertar de un coma profundo y te preguntas si Paul se ve enfermo? –Preguntó Jake, medio en broma, pero sus ojos demostraban lo que había sufrido en estos días.

-Jake! Es que… Paul… más delgado… -Dije y quise llorar. Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Paul es mejor que salgas –Dijo Charlie –La estás incomodando…

-No! –Dije yo estirando mis dedos hacia él… mi brazo aún no me respondía.

-No! –Exclamó Paul, furioso –No la voy a volver a dejar Charlie, creí que eso ya te había quedado claro. Bella me necesita!

-Bella está así por tu culpa! –Exclamó Charlie.

-No peleen! –Dije yo sollozando.

-Bella… princesa perdóname… nunca más, nunca más –Repitió Paul una y otra vez arrodillado junto a mi cama como en mi sueño… lo mejor no fue un sueño…

-No más rubia? –Pregunté.

-Nadie más, nunca más… tengo tanto que explicarte princesa… tanto que compensarte… pero ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Mmmmmmh?

-Necesito que comas… un poquito? Puede ser?

-Con una… condición –Dije mirándolo preocupada. No me gustaba nada lo delgada que estaba su cara ni sus ojeras.

-Lo que quieras! –Dijo apretando mi mano hasta que me resultó casi doloroso. Casi…

-Tu… comes conmigo… muy delgado…

-Lo que quieras. Lo que quieras… lo siento… -Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No se avergonzó de llorar frente a mi padre y sus amigos? Al parecer no… a mí no me importó.

-Shhhhh… ya está bien… todo bien… -Lo consolé.

-No me consueles princesa! Yo debería estar consolándote a ti! Compensándote a ti! –Dijo Paul sonando desesperado.

-Y lo vas a hacer muchacho… no lo dudes –Gruñó Charlie.

-Milky Way… -Dije cambiando de tema. No quería que pelearan! Si DEBÍA comer, quería una barra de Milky Way.

-Qué? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Quiere Milky Way… su golosina favorita –Dijo Jake saliendo de la habitación. A los pocos minutos regresó con varias deliciosas barras de Milky Way.

Mientras, Paul acarició mi mano y mi rostro, recogiendo mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Te ayudo? –Me ofreció Paul. Me limité a asentir y él acercó cuidadosamente la barra a mi boca. Saqué un pedacito minúsculo. Mmmmmmh fantástico-decadente-jodidamente espectacular Milky Way!

-Más! –Demandó Paul poniendo nuevamente la barra contra mis labios. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ahora tú –Le contesté. Él negó con la cabeza pero mordió la barra.

-Ahora? –Preguntó. Y yo asentí.

Y así, poquito a poco, comenzó mi recuperación.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh, que capítulo más triste... **

**Pero espero que les haya gustado y me cuentes sus opiniones!**


	8. Mi suegro

**Regresa nuestro querido Paul (Aunque varias no lo quieren mucho, están enojadas con él)… Yo ya lo perdoné…**

**Varias personas me comentaron que manejar 3 historias a la vez es demasiado (a raíz de mi nueva historia "Condenados") y les encuentro toda la razón. Pero el problema es que yo escribo tanto porque no duermo, sufro de insomnio y a veces las historias simplemente me asaltan… Y no quiero que las ideas se pierdan, pueden resultar en algo bueno como "Tal Para Cual!".**

**En todo caso esa historia será actualizada esporádicamente y será corta, menos de 10 capítulos.**

**Un abrazo grande para todos y no olviden comentar.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

I make believe that you are here  
>It's the only way I see clear<br>What have I done  
>You seem to move on easy<br>And every time I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And every time I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<br>I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness caused you pain  
>And this song's my sorry<p>

_Every time / Glen Hansard_

**Paul POV**

El lobo está llorando… El hombre lo siente. El dolor los embarga a los dos.

Bella lo siento… No supe apreciar el regalo de la imprimación, el regalo que me diste al aceptarme a pesar de toda mi mierda, de ser un idiota insufrible, de tratar de cogerte en la mesa de la cocina el día que te conocí, de no llamarte en una semana… Todo me lo perdonaste, lo vi en tus ojos el día de la fogata… y yo? Yo te traicioné y te abandoné… y si es verdad lo que dicen acerca de la imprimación siendo un lazo que amarra ambos extremos, creo que ahora mismo te debo estar causando dolor…

…oOo…

Me deslizo a la inconsciencia. No reconozco el paso de las horas ni de los días…

He vomitado cada vez que trato de beber… comer ya no es ni siquiera una posibilidad, pero mi cuerpo es resistente y se sigue sanando.

Me siento al borde de la muerte, la deseo, la pido, pero no llega…

Sólo tengo mi remordimiento para hacerme compañía.

Y caigo inconsciente otra vez.

…oOo…

-Jacob mantente como lobo, es una orden! –Gritó un voz a mi lado.

-Quiero ayudar Sam, maldita sea! –Se quejó Baby-Alpha.

-Ahora! –Gritó la voz del Alpha –Paul… escúchame –Se dirigió hacia mí -Te vas a poner de pié y me vas a seguir hasta la camioneta. Es una orden –Resonó el timbre de voz al que me resultaba imposible negarme.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y aullé de dolor. La luz se sentía como puñales atravesando mis globos oculares. Tentativamente me puse de pié. Caí al suelo un par de veces, pero lo volví a intentar, la orden del Alpha debía ser obedecida.

Paso a paso me moví tras Sam en forma humana y Jacob en mi retaguardia en forma de lobo. Mi cuerpo se quejaba del esfuerzo y me pedía echarme a morir en paz, pero el instinto del lobo me impulsaba a continuar.

El lobo había tenido razón antes y se lo debía ahora. El lobo tomaba buenas decisiones.

Al cabo de horas de caminata finalmente llegamos a un camino de tierra donde pude ver a lo lejos la camioneta de Bella estacionada.

La esperanza me embargó y corrí hacia ella, pensando que mi princesa me estaría esperando adentro, pero la encontré vacía. Me giré para mirar a Sam y Jacob y los miré interrogante.

-_Por qué no está ella aquí? Por qué tienen ustedes su camioneta? _–Pregunté a Jacob en mi mente, restableciendo voluntariamente mi conexión telepática con la manada.

Imágenes de Bella en una cama de hospital me asaltaron haciéndome caer al suelo… mi Bella estaba muriendo, sufriendo lo mismo que yo pero sin la ventaja de la auto regeneración acelerada de los lobos…

Mi Bella podría estar muerta ahora…

Y todas las imágenes estaban teñidas con la pena y rabia de Jacob, que estaba demasiado ofuscado como para emitir palabras en su mente.

-Transfórmate Paul –Ordenó el Alpha.

Alguna parte de mi cerebro quiso obedecerle, pero el dolor, la angustia y la culpa doblegaron mi voluntad y me quedé ahí, en el suelo, en forma de lobo, curvado en una bola y llorando.

Lloré por un largo rato y Sam me lo permitió.

Era tanta mi angustia mental que Jacob no lo soportó y se transformó a su forma humana.

Los oí conversar pero no presté atención hasta que Sam sacó su celular de la camioneta y realizó una llamada.

-Hola Charlie? –Saludó.

-Sam! Lo encontraron? –Preguntó Charlie sin molestarse en saludar.

-Sí, está con nosotros –Contestó Sam.

-A qué hora llegan? –Demandó Saber Charlie.

-Eh… no lo sabemos… -Dijo Sam, amedrentado por mi _suegro_ -Aún no logro que se transforme en humano y no podemos viajar con un lobo gigante suelto en la camioneta…

-Que no se quiere transformar? -Rugió mi suegro –Y qué mierda está haciendo que no se quiere transformar? -_Vaya... Charlie sabe de la transformación?_

-Está echado en el suelo llorando desde que vio el estado de Bella en la mente de Jake –Respondió Sam. _Muchas gracias cabrón!_

-Me está escuchando? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Apostaría que sí –Respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Paul, esto me gusta muy poco, te lo puedo asegurar… pero mi hija te necesita, y si ella llega a… si ella… -Se le quebró la voz y yo aullé, no quería escucharlo decir eso –Si ella empeora, yo mismo te voy a despellejar para hacerme una alfombra para mi chimenea…

Ahora hazte un hombre, usa tu par de cojones y arrastra tu peludo trasero al hospital ahora mismo o te voy a ir a buscar personalmente! –Rugió.

Mieeeerda!

Obedecí.

-Lo siento Charlie –Dije aún en el suelo, pero ya en forma humana. Sam le dio las gracias a Charlie, que no se dignó a responder y cortó la comunicación, y Jacob encendió el motor de la camioneta y yo me puse mis shorts.

El viaje a Forks fue de varias horas y en gran parte simplemente nos ignoramos mutuamente. Jacob estaba furioso, Sam preocupado y yo culposo. Un infierno silencioso en esa pequeña cabina de la camioneta roja.

Pero pasadas algunas horas no aguanté más el silencio.

-Cómo me encontraron? –Pregunté.

-Te fuimos a buscar al último lugar donde te vimos, el lugar donde te encontrabas cuando aún teníamos la conexión telepática. Entonces Jacob y yo te rastreamos… no fue tan complicado, pero fue tedioso… tus movimientos fueron erráticos, diste vueltas en círculo y cambiabas una y otra vez de dirección…

-Lo sé… era mi lucha con el lobo… él quería regresar, yo me quería ir lejos… y terminaba dando vueltas en círculos… -Dije pensativo –Lo siento Sam… no hay palabras para explicarte cómo me siento por todo lo que les hice pasar a la manada, a mis amigos, a Emily… y a mi Bella.

-Tú. No. Te. Mereces. A. Bella –Dijo Jacob entre dientes, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante.

-Crees que no lo sé? Por qué mierda crees que me largué? Porque ella se merece algo mejor! Porque ella se merece a alguien como tú!... Pero el jodido lazo no se va, se hace cada vez más fuerte y si sigo luchando nos va a matar a los dos… Lo siento Jacob… créeme que yo no elegí lo que está pasando, pero ya no puedo luchar más… la amo… la amo con todo lo que soy… y sé que es demasiado buena para mí.

-Tú querías que ella se quedara conmigo? –Preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

-Por qué crees que la hice verme manoseando a Clau, Jacob? Vivo solo, si quiero coger lo puedo hacer en la comodidad de mi casa sin llenarme las bolas de arena!

-Lo siento Paul… pensé… -Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza –Lo siento… pero si le vuelves a hacer daño te lo juro, no te voy a matar –Amenazó.

-No me vas a matar? –Pregunté confundido.

-Nop … Ahora tienes un suegro que es jefe de la policía para que se encargue de ti… y ya nos dijo que si le haces daño a su hija te va a torturar y a matar y que tu cuerpo nunca va a ser recuperado… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Joder! Tener un suegro que maneja armas encima de toda mi humeante pila de mierda! Oh mátenme ahora!

…oOo…

El viaje fue interrumpido por varias paradas a comer montañas de comida chatarra por parte de Sam y Jacob y para vomitar por la mía. Yo no era capaz ni de ponerme de pié por mí mismo, y no podía ni beber agua. El dolor seguía en aumento con cada minuto separado de mi Bella, peor aún ahora que sabía que estaba enferma.

Apúrense demonios! Cuánta mierda es capaz de comer Jacob Black de una vez? 5 hot dogs cada 2 horas? Es en serio? Agh… tengo que vomitar otra vez.

…oOo…

Llegamos al hospital de Forks el día jueves a las 3:34 pm. Casi 3 semanas después de la fogata…

Me bajé de la camioneta y corrí hacia la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. La pude sentir antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y abalanzarme sobre ella sollozando.

Su padre trató de apartarme de ella pero Sam y Jacob lo contuvieron.

_Bien, no quería terminar mordiendo y escupiendo la mano de mi suegro antes de ser presentados formalmente._

Mi Bella… tan frágil… su pálida piel ahora se veía traslúcida, sus venas azules se adivinaban bajo su delicada piel, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos.

Estaba conectada a todo tipo de máquinas y monitores y un tubo enorme estaba directamente conectado con su estómago, bombeando alimentos en su interior.

Lo miré horrorizado.

-Es la única manera de alimentarla –Dijo Charlie –Se niega a comer y vomita si la alimentamos estando consciente. Ha estado en coma durante 3 días… no la podemos despertar… -Se le quebró la voz.

-Ahora estoy aquí –Respondí. Sabía que mi imprimada respondería a mi presencia, yo ya me sentía mejor estando a su lado, en contacto físico. El lobo estaba a punto de comenzar a ronronear.

Y lo habría hecho, si no hubiera estado aterrado de perder a su Bella.

…oOo…

Pasé toda la tarde en el hospital con mi Bella, pero por la noche estaba permitida sólo una persona en la habitación. Traté de argumentar que debía ser yo, pero Charlie me calló con un par de frases secas y Sam me arrastró del hospital para que el médico de La Reserva pudiera revisarme.

Yo acepté renuente. No me sentía físicamente capaz de volver a separarme de Bella, pero la combinación de la orden del Alpha más mi propia culpa por todos los problemas que había causado me hicieron obedecer.

El padre de Collin era el médico de la reserva, y dirigía el policlínico. En estricto rigor Collin padre es enfermero, pero como ningún médico puede acercarse a los lobos de la reserva, se ha convertido en nuestro médico no oficial, mezclando la medicina occidental con nuestra medicina ancestral. Sue Clearwater lo ayudaba en esa tarea.

Ambos me estaban esperando cuando Sam y yo llegamos.

Sue me abrazó cariñosamente, besó mis dos mejillas y luego me abofeteó con fuerza.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Paul, te amamos, pero no te voy a permitir que sigas actuando como un idiota. Vuelves a dañar a esa niña y te voy a patear el trasero –Amenazó.

-Ponte en la fila Sue -Dije muy en serio –Hay un montón de gente apuntando a mi trasero en este momento.

-Pasa Paul, vamos a examinarte –Dijo Collin sénior –Tratando de acelerar las cosas.

Luego de un exhaustivo examen determinaron que había adelgazado 15 kilos, que estaba deshidratado y que necesitaba comida y vitaminas urgentemente o arriesgaba daño hepático permanente, entre otras cosas.

El resto era básicamente descanso y Bella… no necesitaba nada más.

…oOo…

Regresé al hospital en cuanto terminaron de examinarme. Aunque Charlie no me permitiera entrar en la habitación, me sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba a escasos metros de estancia.

Pasé la noche en un incómodo sillón, pero no me importó. De todos modos no podía dormir…

Al día siguiente Charlie se fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Me amenazó por unos buenos 10 minutos antes de irse y finalmente pude estar con mi princesa a solas…

La vi tan vulnerable, tan enferma, tan frágil… y todo por mi culpa…

Le comencé hablar, a contarle la historia de mi vida, las razones de mi abandono, de lo que había sufrido sin ella…

Aferrado a su mano le hablé y lloré… Por la mierda!, en estos últimos días había llorado más que en toda mi vida combinada!

De pronto sentí una pequeña contracción en los músculos de sus dedos… levanté mi rostro hacia ella y la pude ver abrir los ojos, levemente desenfocados. Luego me miró a los ojos, sonrió lánguidamente y volvió a la inconsciencia antes de que yo le pudiera decir nada, antes de que pudiera rogarle por su perdón o decirle que la amo.

…oOo…

La noticia de que Bella había despertado voló por La Reserva. Charlie y el resto de la manada abarrotaron a pequeña habitación. Todos queríamos estar ahí cuando mi princesa despertara otra vez.

Pero pasaron las horas y nada cambió.

La frustración comenzó a crecer y Charlie de pronto me increpó

-Estás seguro de lo que viste, muchacho? De que no te la imaginaste abriendo los ojos?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro! –Me defendí.

-Calma Paul, Charlie tiene derecho a preguntar –Intervino Sam tocando mi brazo.

-Lo sient… -Dije pero fui interrumpido por Charlie que se enfocó en Bella.

-Bells, Bells, regresa! –Rogó y pudimos ver que los dedos de la mano de Bella se estaban moviendo levemente.

-Mmmmmh –Gimió ella.

-Bella… mi niña –Sollozó Charlie. No me puedo contener, las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mis mejillas...

Y entonces la vimos abrir sus hermosos ojos, totalmente desenfocados. Pestañeó varias veces y dijo

-Pa…pá… -Con la voz ronca.

-Bella, quédate con nosotros… te necesito hija, mi niña… -Rogó Charlie llorando abiertamente. Pero nadie osaría a llamarlo poco hombre.

-No… llo… ress … -Dijo ella.

-Princesa lo siento… -Le dije sin poder contenerme más.

-Pau…l? –Susurró buscándome con la mirada. Me reconoció! Pero entonces frunció el ceño y dijo -Que… te… pasó? Estas enfermo? –A mi alrededor estallaron varias personas en carcajadas.

-Bella, acabas de despertar de un coma profundo y te preguntas si Paul se ve enfermo? –Preguntó Jacob, cabreado de que ella se preocupara de mí. Y no lo culpo.

-Jake! Es que… Paul… más delgado… -Dijo y se puso a llorar. Mierda, princesa no llores! El lobo quiso volver a enrollarse en sí mismo para dejarse morir.

-Paul es mejor que salgas –Dijo Charlie –La estás incomodando…

-No! –Dijo ella estirando sus dedos hacia mí.

-No! –Exclamé furioso, a punto de transformarme ahí mismo, en el hospital –No la voy a volver a dejar Charlie, creí que eso ya te había quedado claro. Bella me necesita!

-Bella está así por tu culpa! –Me recriminó Charlie.

-No peleen! –Dijo Bella sollozando.

-Bella… princesa perdóname… nunca más, nunca más –Repetí una y otra vez, necesitando que me perdonara…

-No más rubia? –Preguntó. _Clau? Cree que sigo con Clau? Que puede volver a haber alguien más? _

-Nadie más, nunca más… -le dije honestamente -Tengo tanto que explicarte princesa… tanto que compensarte… pero ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Mmmmmmh? –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito que comas… un poquito? Puede ser? –Rogué.

-Con una… condición –Dijo ella estudiándome.

-Lo que quieras! –Dije apretando fuertemente su mano.

-Tu… comes conmigo… muy delgado… -Susurró, como si hablar fuera un esfuerzo enorme. Tal vez en su condición lo era…

-Lo que quieras. Lo que quieras… lo siento… -Dije llorando aún más, esta vez de alivio. Ella comería… ella se preocupaba de mí… ella no me odiaba, aunque me lo mereciera.

-Shhhhh… ya está bien… todo bien… -Me consoló acariciando mi mano con sus dedos.

-No me consueles princesa! Yo debería estar consolándote a ti! Compensándote a ti! –Dije exasperado por su bondad.

-Y lo vas a hacer muchacho… no lo dudes –Gruñó Charlie.

-Milky Way… -Dijo ella.

-Qué? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Quiere Milky Way… su golosina favorita –Dijo Jacob saliendo de la habitación. A los pocos minutos regresó con varias barras de chocolate.

Mientras, yo acaricié su rostro y sus manos y recogí sus lágrimas antes de que cayeran, mojando su almohada.

-Te ayudo? –Le ofrecí sacando el envoltorio a la primera barra. Ella mordisqueó la punta, sacando un trocito minúsculo.

-Más! –Demandé poniendo la barra contra sus labios. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora tú –Me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza pero mordí la barra, mostrándole como se hace.

-Ahora? –Pregunté. Y ella asintió.

Y así fue como los dos volvimos a comer por primera vez en semanas…

Aún quedaba mucho por hablar, mucho por discutir y mucho por resolver. Pero una cosa estaba clara: Sea lo que sea lo que hagamos, estaremos juntos. No me volveré a apartar de su lado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Sufrió lo suficiente Paul? Lo perdonamos? Qué tal Charlie de suegro?**


	9. Me voy a casa!

**Hola a todos! Estoy posteando más tarde que de costumbre porque me confundí y comencé a escribir el capítulo de Renacer en lugar del capítulo de Be Mine… (eso me pasa por escribir 2 historias a la vez…)**

**Gracias a toooodos por sus favs y reviews, como ya les he dicho, cada email es una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo que nos trae un nuevo cambio de dirección.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us has been  
>A place that has to be believed to be seen<br>You could have flown away  
>A singing bird in an open cage<br>Who will only fly, only fly for freedom  
>Walk on, walk on<br>What you've got they can't deny it  
>Can't sell it, or buy it<br>Walk on, walk on  
>Stay safe tonight<br>And I know it aches  
>And your heart it breaks<br>And you can only take so much  
>Walk on, walk on<p>

_Walk on / U2_

**Bella POV**

Mi recuperación fue lenta… mi cuerpo no tenía la misma capacidad de regeneración que el Paul, por lo que debí permanecer 5 días más en el hospital hasta que finalmente me dieron de alta.

Paul estuvo a mi lado cada minuto posible, sobre todo cuando era la hora de alimentarme. Emily y Sue Clearwater se dedicaron a traerme exquisitas comidas que se turnaban para prepararnos, así es que almorzaba a solas con Paul (Charlie había regresado a trabajar) y cenábamos en familia Charlie, Paul y yo.

Me costó creer que Charlie estaba enterado de la existencia de los lobos en La Push y los Cullen como vampiros, pero aparentemente Sam consultó al consejo y acordaron que Charlie merecía saber la causa de mi misteriosa enfermedad: Que Paul había imprimado en mí.

Y si para Charlie fue difícil asumir que su hija pertenecía a un hombre lobo por siempre, para mí fue una locura! Estar imprimada era lo último que necesitaba, y Paul había pensado lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él, yo no traté de luchar contra mis sentimientos, si no que los abracé con pasión.

Decidí que si el Universo había decidido regalarme a ese hombre, si el Universo decidía que Paul era para mí… quién rayos era yo para contradecirlo?

Amaba a Paul, Paul me amaba a mí, era físicamente imposible separarnos y el lazo era eterno e irrevocable… nunca más me abandonaría… Nunca volvería a vivir lo que sufrí a causa de Edward.

Paul pasó los primeros 3 días de nuestro reencuentro pidiéndome perdón y explicándome el por qué había actuado como lo había hecho. Yo obviamente no compartía sus puntos de vista, pero no pude menos que apreciar su honestidad y preocupación por mi bienestar.

El día miércoles por la mañana me dieron de alta, y Paul, Jake y Charlie se pelearon el privilegio de empujar mi silla de ruedas, hasta que Paul se aburrió de discutir y me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó al estacionamiento para subirme al asiento del pasajero de mi camioneta.

Charlie y Jacob nos siguieron en la patrulla de Charlie evidentemente cabreados, pero ya nadie se atrevía a pelear con Paul en mi presencia, porque mi instinto de protección despertaba y lo defendía como una leona (no es que lo necesitara, Paul tenía un genio de mil demonios con todos menos conmigo).

Al llegar a casa Charlie se estacionó y abrió la puerta, de modo que yo no me enfriara. Teniendo las defensas tan bajas lo último que necesitaba eran los cambios de temperatura.

Paul nuevamente me tomó en sus brazos e ingresó a la casa depositándome en la mecedora junto a l chimenea del living. Me cubrió con una manta y se sentó a mis pies.

-Necesitas algo princesa? Té, café, pan con mermelada?... Milky Way? –Preguntó.

-Me estás tratando de engordar? –Le dije medio en broma.

-Sip… yo ya casi recuperé mi peso normal, pero tú necesitas al menos 10 kilos extra para estar saludable otra vez.

-Lo sé… -Dije sintiéndome mal por lucir tan extremadamente delgada… parecía una anoréxica pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo simplemente había decidido morir sin Paul a mi lado… -Ahora que estás conmigo voy a ganar peso en nada de tiempo… pronto te vas a estar quejando de que mi trasero es muy gordo

-Nunca me voy a quejar de tener más de ti que acariciar–Sonrió él esa sonrisa sexi.

-Ejem –Carraspeó Charlie mientras Jake nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba nada esta relación mía con Paul, pero no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer, la imprimación es un lazo irrompible, como ya habíamos demostrado, por lo que ninguno de los dos trataría de oponerse, o se arriesgaban a nuevos episodios de "Bella comienza a morir".

Supuse que Charlie había asumido a Paul como un mal necesario, pero no perdía la oportunidad de amenazarlo con tortura, muerte y su cadáver desaparecido. Jake intervenía en esas conversaciones para ofrecerse a ayudar en el entierro de las partes del cuerpo sobrantes. Aggh, hombres!

-No tienes que volver al trabajo? –Le pregunté a Charlie mientras acariciaba el cabello de Paul con la punta de mis dedos. Pronto y para mi delicia, Paul comenzó a ronronear y Jake nos miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Puedo tomarme el día libre –Dijo Charlie con pocas ganas de dejarnos solos.

-No es necesario, Paul se puede encargar de mí –Respondí.

-Eso es lo que me temo –Gruñó Charlie.

-Papá! –Lo reprendí sonrojándome, ya harta de su constantes ataques a Paul.

-No te preocupes Charlie, yo me voy a quedar cuidando que las cosas se mantengan decentes –Intervino Jacob. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en Jake como el guardián de la moral y las buenas costumbres.

-Bien Jake, no los pierdas de vista. Hay dinero sobre el microondas, pidan pizza o lo que quieran para el almuerzo. Bella, por la noche comeremos lo que sea que Sue nos prepare así es que no quiero que cocines ni hagas esfuerzos, recuerda que estás convaleciente.

-Lo sé papá… -Dije en tono aburrido –Que tengas un buen día y no te preocupes, estaré bien cuidada.

-Si claro, por 2 hombres lobo –Murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una vez que hubo desaparecido Jake preguntó

-Qué quieres hacer Bells?

-No lo sé… que tal una película? –Ofrecí pensando en un panorama neutro mientras Paul seguía ronroneando a mis pies, totalmente indiferente los planes de Jake.

-Perfecto, cual? –Dijo Jake con falso entusiasmo.

-Elige tu… la caja de DVDs está en el hueco bajo la escalera… -Le apunté.

-Paul –Susurré cuando Jake hundió a nariz en la caja. Cuando Paul se giró para mirarme yo lo asalté con un beso en los labios, succionando su labio inferior y recorriéndolo con mi lengua… Mmmmmh…

Él respondió de inmediato tomando el control, pero sus besos fueron dulces y tiernos, infinitamente amorosos y delicados en consideración a mi débil estado de salud.

-Hey! Basta de eso! –Reclamó Jake con un montón de películas entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento –Murmuré avergonzada de haber sido la promotora del beso.

-Púdrete –Respondió Paul besándome en los labios una vez más, simplemente por cabrear a Jake un poquito más.

-Qué películas elegiste? –Pregunté cuando Paul liberó mis labios.

-Blade I, II y III; Rocky I, II, III y IV; X Men I, II y III; Spiderman I, II y III… quiero una maratón de alguna película, ustedes eligen el tema…

-Bella? –Preguntó Paul dándome a elegir.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de lo supernatural… me quedo con Rocky… además me gusta Ivan Drago – (Siempre he tenido algo por los rusos, e Ivan Drago es mi ruso favorito).

Dos gruñidos me respondieron –Hey, es el mejor! –Me defendí -"No puedo ser vencido. Yo venzo a todos los hombres. Algún día venceré al campeón. Y si se muere, se muere" Eso suena como el discurso de un hombre lobo para mí –Bromeé.

-Pues a mí me gusta su esposa –Respondió Paul tratando de sacarme celos.

-Brigitte Nielsen? Lo siento, es lesbiana… te vas a tener que conformar conmigo –Le guiñé el ojo.

-Perfecto… me pasaré la vida conformándome contigo… una y otra y otra vez –Respondió Paul besando mis manos… Mmmmmh… es tan sexi! No podía esperar a estar a solas con mi Paul, aunque Jake y Charlie no nos harían las cosas fáciles.

-Hey, ya les dije, basta de esas cosas ustedes dos, Bella necesita descansar.

-Está bien Jake, lo siento… -Dije decidida a no hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Jake.

Vimos las dos primeras películas de Rocky y luego paramos para almorzar. Pedimos 3 pizzas familiares. Paul y Jake despacharon una cada uno y los restos de la mía. Yo sólo comí 3 trozos y quedé tan satisfecha que pensé que vomitaría, pero Paul no me dejaría volver a quejarme de falta de apetito.

Luego vimos las dos siguientes películas y yo me quedé dormida en los brazos de Paul. Para cuando desperté Charlie estaba en casa y Jake se había ido a la suya. Charlie estaba poniendo la mesa para servir el pastel de carne que nos envió Sue.

-Charlie –Dije -hay algo que no hemos discutido… -Suspiré mientras me sentaba a la mesa. No quería arruinar la cena, pero mientras antes me lo sacara del pecho, mejor.

-Dime Bells –Dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Paul… necesita dormir en la casa… no se puede separar de mí y no esperarás que duerma afuera… -Argumenté.

-Por qué tendría que dormir acá? No tienes una casa en La Reserva , muchacho?

-Si señor –Respondió Paul –Pero la imprimación no me permite dejar a Bella mientras ella no se encuentre completamente recuperada… es instintivo. Si le molesta puedo dormir en el jardín en forma de lobo, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes... –Ofreció.

-De ninguna manera! –Lo defendí yo –Si Paul duerme en el jardín yo me voy a dormir con él!

-Isabella Marie, te lo prohíbo! –Gritó Charlie.

-Papá, ya tengo 18 años y no me lo puedes prohibir!

-Puedo mientras vivas bajo este techo! No vas a dormir con este muchacho, no es suficientemente bueno para ti! No sabes acaso la reputación que tiene? –Estalló Charlie dándome un golpe bajo.

-Entonces eso es? Tu última palabra? –Pregunté desafiante.

-Así es –Proclamó Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien! –Grité yo.

-Bien! –Gritó él.

Yo me paré de la mesa y subí a mi habitación dando un portazo. Tomé un bolso de lona extensible y lo abrí en su máxima capacidad, vaciando los cajones de mi ropa interior, camisetas, etc. en él.

Luego saqué toda la ropa de mi closet que entró en el bolso y abriendo la ventana, lo lancé al jardín. En la mochila del colegio eché todos mis libros escolares y mi laptop, el cargador de mi celular y mis documentos y vitaminas, y poniéndola sobre mi hombro salí de la habitación hacia el living, donde Paul me esperaba junto a la puerta.

-Bella qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Me voy! –Grité y tomando la mano de Paul, nos dirigimos a mi camioneta. Paul recogió mi bolso y lo echó en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí. Yo estaba demasiado furiosa como para manejar.

Una vez que estuvimos en la carretera, la furia me abandonó y dio paso a la pena… y rompí a llorar. Había actuado por impulso y me di cuenta de que no tenía realmente donde ir. Nunca pregunté a Paul si estaría bien si me quedaba en su casa por un tiempo, y nuestra relación era demasiado nueva, ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo y ya estaba mudándome con él? Qué clase de lunática pensaría Paul que soy?

Paul silenciosamente aparcó la camioneta a orillas de la carretera y me tomó en sus brazos, dejándome descargar toda mi pena y vergüenza.

-Lo… siento… -Sollocé –No debí haber actuado de esa manera, y menos sin preguntarte… pero odio que Charlie te trate de esa manera!... me… me puedo quedar contigo por una noche? A lo mejor Jacob… -Comencé a hacer planes en voz alta.

-Cállate princesa –Dijo Paul firmemente -Tú eres mía y te ibas a vivir conmigo de todas maneras, que importa si es un par de meses antes? Ahora deja de llorar y alégrate, que desde hoy oficialmente vamos a vivir en pecado.

-De verdad no te importa? –Pregunté esperanzada… me encantaría poder estar siempre con Paul, tal como Emily estaba siempre con Sam.

-Por supuesto que me importa! –Exclamó. El alma se me fue al piso otra vez –Voy a vivir con la mujer que amo, estoy feliz!

-Oh Paul! –Exclamé feliz –Te amo, no te vas a arrepentir!

-Por supuesto que no me voy a arrepentir… tú eres mi mujer, y te necesito conmigo, en La Reserva. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y dame un beso –Dijo con una sonrisa. No me pude resistir y lo besé con todo lo que tenía.

Al llegar a casa de Paul él tomó el bolso de mi ropa y yo el de las cosas del colegio y Paul me tomó en brazos para cruzar el umbral. Me besó suavemente en los labios y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la habitación, me dijo.

-Bienvenida a tu castillo, princesa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal resultará esa convivencia? Cuéntenme qué opinan!**


	10. Maldita sea Jessica Stanley!

**Hola a todos! Muchos se enojaron con Bella (conmigo) el capítulo pasado por la forma en que actuó ella con Charlie. Lo siento, pero…**

**1.- Bella es una adolescente y es natural que se revele contra la autoridad paterna.**

**2.- La imprimación activó su instinto de protección. Si Paul es atacado ella reacciona.**

**3.- Yo necesitaba sacarla de la casa de su padre para que la historia avanzara en la dirección que pretendo.**

**Espero que comprendan…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favs., cuéntenme qué esperan de esta historia a ver si acordamos o me dan nuevas ideas.**

_**Otra cosa:**_** Estoy pensando en organizar un concursillo de one shots con Jasper como protagonista. A quién le interesaría tratar de escribir? Acabo de crear un blog sobre Jasper (link en mi perfil) y podríamos publicar las historias ahí junto con este sitio… es una idea, cuéntenme quién se anima.**

**Eso por ahora.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

Forgive me  
>Is all that you can't say<br>Years gone by and still  
>Words don't come easily<br>Like forgive me  
>Forgive me<br>But you can say baby  
>Baby can I hold you tonight<br>Maybe if I'd told you the right words  
>At the right time<br>You'd be mine

_Baby can I hold you /Tracy Chapman_

**Paul POV**

-Bienvenida a tu castillo, princesa –Dije con una sonrisa radiante. Estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo, sin importar las circunstancias, aunque mi lado menos egoísta me estaba molestando…

Sabía que esa no había sido la forma adecuada de llevar las cosas con Charlie…

Pero juro por los cojones de mi abuelo, mi suegro no me puso las cosas nada fáciles! Me amenazaba constantemente y me recordaba todo el tiempo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hija… como si no lo supiera ya… y encima se aliaba con Jacob para sacarme de mis casillas en la esperanza de que discutiera con Bella.

…oOo…

Y ahora, minutos después de haber entrado a la casa, mientras Bella escarbaba en su bolso, yo estaba muriendo de vergüenza al mirar el estado de mi casa.

Yo había botado a la basura todos los muebles de la casa porque me recordaban al viejo, lo que me dejó sólo con un viejo y horrendo sillón que parecía un rinoceronte que hubiera muerto de una rara enfermedad a la piel, una aporreada mesa de centro y una cama.

Nada más.

Por eso la palabra "castillo" resultaba enormemente irónica.

Pero Bella no se dio por enterada de mi cambio de humor, me besó en los labios suavemente, poniéndose de puntillas, y me besó en el cuello. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y comentó

-Paul, no tenemos nada que comer… tenemos que ir al supermercado…

-Si estás muy cansada, podemos ir a cenar a casa de Emily y mañana por la mañana ir a comprar? –Pregunté sin saber muy bien qué hacer conmigo mismo ahora que viviríamos juntos.

-No Paul, no está bien aprovecharse de Emily… creo que deberíamos hacer una lista e ir a comprar de inmediato… -Dijo sonriendo, pero luego frunció el ceño y dijo –Paul… cómo nos vamos a dividir las cuentas?

-Qué? Dividir? Tú eres mía y yo me hago cargo. Nada que dividir –Afirmé. No es que se necesitara mucho dinero para alimentar a Bella, ella comía como un pajarito…

-No Paul, las cosas no funcionan así! –Dijo desafiante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es exactamente cómo funcionan! Emily no trabaja y Sam se hace cargo de los gastos. Además el concejo nos asigna un monto de alimentación porque los lobos comemos por 3 ó 4 personas… No hay que preocuparse por la comida.

-Pero yo trabajo part-time y me gusta hacerlo! –Se quejó ella.

-Y puedes trabajar todo lo que quieras, pero ese es tu dinero. No hay cuantas que pagar Bella, sólo la electricidad. La casa es mía, el agua es de La Reserva y la comida proviene del Concejo… lo único que necesitamos es deshacernos de ese horrible sillón y dar un paseo por IKEA el fin de semana… te gusta la idea?

-Puedo comprar cortinas? –Preguntó.

-Puedes comprar lo que quieras, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y debería ser suficiente para amoblar la casa…

-No Paul, te estoy preguntando si _yo_ puedo comprar cortinas para la casa –Aclaró ella.

-_Tú_ puedes comprar cortinas para nuestra casa si eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu dinero… pero los muebles los voy a pagar yo siempre que los elijas tú –Traté de negociar.

-Paaaaul! –Gimió ella.

-Fui yo el que destrozó los muebles que había antes, es sólo justo que sea yo quien los reemplace.

-Y puedo comprar semillas? Me gustaría plantar flores… y un jardín de hierbas! Puedo Paul? –Dijo saltando excitada como una niña pequeña.

-Lo que quieras princesa. Le voy a pedir a la manada que vengan el sábado para ayudarnos a reparar el techo y dar una mano de pintura a las habitaciones. El domingo podemos ir a comprar muebles y el lunes sigues yendo al colegio como la buena niña que eres –Dije sonriendo al pensar que mi mujer iría al colegio de lunes a viernes –Usas uniforme? Me muero por verte con una de esas faldas plisadas y dos coletas –Dije imaginándome su castigo por ser una niña mala… El lobo acordaba conmigo…

-Paul! –Se sonrojó violentamente y me dio un golpe en el brazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Yo la abracé todo lo fuerte que su pequeño y delgado cuerpo podía resistir y luego me agaché, tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y la besé apasionadamente.

-Bueno, usas uniforme o no? -Pregunté sonriendo sugestivamente.

-No, es un colegio público, no un una escuela católica! -Exclamó.

-Lástima… -Hice un puchero -Pero usarías uniforme para mí?

-Mmmh… Tal vez… -Dijo aún más colorada, sorprendiéndome montones. Amaba a Bella, pero esta Bella aventurera? Mmmmmmh…

-Ok princesa, vamos a comprar comida antes de que te ponga otra vez sobre el mesón e la cocina y te conviertas en la cena –Dije medio en broma, medio en serio, imaginándome un bufet de Bella… qué comería primero? Mieeeerda!

-Vamos entonces –Dijo tendiendo su diminuta mano hacia mí.

…oOo…

Fuimos al supermercado en su camioneta porque no sabíamos cuánta comida necesitaríamos comprar y la parte trasera de la camioneta nos daba flexibilidad. Y porque Bella amaba ese enorme pedazo de chatarra y yo amo a Bella, y porque aparentemente yo le entregué mis cojones en un paquete de regalo el día en que la conocí.

Cada uno de nosotros tomó un carrito y nos separamos. Ella fue en busca de artículos de limpieza y yo en busca de carne. Montones de carne.

Nos encontraríamos en el pasillo de los fideos.

Llegué a la sección de la carnicería y eché a mi carrito varios pollos congelados, bistecs, carne molida y chuletas de cerdo. Luego fui a la sección rotisería a encargar un kilo de jamón y otro de queso y finalmente pasé por los huevos y eché al carro una caja de 30.

Me dirigí a buscar a Bella y la encontré junto a las salsas de tomate conversando con una chica que lucía vagamente familiar… no sería… no, seguro que no… el destino no puede ser tan cruel… no verdad? Mierda y la puta que la parió, me cago en mis muertos es Jessica-la zorra-Stanley!

No pude dar media vuelta sin ser notado, por lo que me dirigí hacia ellas y abracé a Bella besando su coronilla.

-Hola princesa –Saludé y ella se relajó en mi abrazo. Esperé que la cualquiera de Jessica entendiera el mensaje y mantuviera su bocota cerrada.

-Paul, te presento a Jessica -Dijo Bella dulcemente –Somos compañeras en el colegio.

-Oh! Hola Pauly, por qué no me has llamado? –Respondió la idiota de Jessica causando la rigidez total de Bella.

-Ustedes se conocen? –Preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Oh si, perfectamente bien –Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa sugestiva que no daba lugar a dudas de qué tan bien nos conocíamos.

Me pregunté qué tan borracho había tenido que estar para meterme con semejante puta.

-Oh! –Dijo Bella.

-Bueno Pauly, Lauren me está llamando, dame un llamado uno de estos días, Lauren y yo estábamos comentando lo mucho que te extrañamos… -Mierdamierdamierdamierda! –Bella me alegro de que estés mejor y que hayas olvidado a Cullen, espero que te recuperes y ojalá la pases bien con Pauly, él realmente sabe cómo hacerte olvidar las penas –Dijo ella con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras sus palabras destilaban veneno.

-Jessica? –Susurró Bella sin mirarme –Lauren? –Hay alguien en este pueblo que no te hayas cogido exceptuándome mí? –Su voz se quebró al final, pero no dejó sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Supongo que no quiso arriesgar que el par de perras viera cómo había sido afectada por sus palabras.

-Princesa lo siento… lo último que quería es encontrarme con cualquiera de ellas… ellas son mi pasado, tu eres mi futuro… -Dije tratando de abrazarla.

-No me toques Paul… simplemente… no me toques –Dijo rígidamente y se dirigió a la caja, dejó el carrito para que yo me hiciera cargo de pagar y salió del supermercado.

Para cuando hube terminado de pagar y empacar las bolsas, salí del supermercado para encontrarme que mi mujer, mi imprimada, me había dejado solo con todas las compras…

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y llamé a Sam.

-Sam necesito tu ayuda… -Comencé.

-Lo sé, Bella llamó a Emily llorando y viene en camino. Dónde estás? –Preguntó.

…oOo…

Para cuando Sam llegó a recogerme, 45 minutos después, yo estaba nuevamente desesperado, mi lobo quería tomar el control y correr a ella y el humano estaba total y absolutamente humillado por la performance de mi princesa y mis errores del pasado.

Carajo! El sexo con Jessica y Lauren ni siquiera había sido tan bueno!

…oOo…

Llegamos a casa de Emily y me lancé de la camioneta de Sam hacia la puerta.

-Bella! Princesa! –Grité entrando a la cocina.

-Está en el baño Paul, no quiere verte –Dijo Emily tristemente.

-Pero no hice nada! Simplemente nos encontramos con ese par de zorras y…

-No hiciste nada_ hoy_ –Aclaró Emily –Pero te has pasado tu vida de cama en cama y de fiesta en fiesta y Bella apenas ha sido besada por un tipo antes que tú… cómo quieres que se sienta?

-Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto! No he estado con nadie desde la imprimación! Ni siquiera Clau, eso fue un engaño! –Me defendí.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que darle tiempo para procesar las cosas… antes tus conquistas eran para ella un concepto vago, pero ahora tienen nombre y apellido, y son justamente las chicas que le han hecho la vida imposible en el colegio… -Me explicó Emily.

-Que ellas qué? Qué le han hecho a Bella? -Pregunté alteradísimo Temblando, sentí la temperatura subir, hasta que

-Paul –Gritó el Alpha –Contrólate!

-Mierda Sam… Bella me odia… otra vez… que voy a hacer? –Dije cayendo de rodillas y sujetando mi rostro entre mis manos para contener las lágrimas de impotencia que caían por mis mejillas.

- Emily tiene razón, dale tiempo –Dijo Sam –Ella te ama y no puede abandonarte, pero nada de esto es fácil para Bella…

-La amo Sam… la amo tanto… daría todo por borrar mi puto pasado… por comenzar de cero, limpio para ella, pero no puedo! –Confesé desesperado.

-Lo sé Paul, lo sé… -Dijo Sam palmeando mi espalda.

-Vamos a casa Paul… tenemos mucho de qué hablar –Dijo una voz desde a escalera. Bella había estado escuchando? Gracias a Dios aún me dirige la palabra!

…oOo…

Esa noche Bella y yo conversamos hasta casi el amanecer. Confesé todas mis aventuras y lloramos juntos, ella de dolor y yo de arrepentimiento. Fue un proceso lento, tenso y doloroso, hubo momentos en que Bella estuvo a punto de enviarme al infierno y otros en los que me perdonó con besos y caricias… Terminamos ambos emocionalmente exhaustos, pero al menos nos dimos la oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo, sin secretos, sin mentiras.

Acordamos en que ambos iríamos al policlínico de La Reserva después de la escuela, ella a conseguir anticonceptivos y yo a hacerme tests sanguíneos que comprobaran que no tenía ninguna ETS contraída en alguna de mis escapadas.

Afortunadamente siempre usé condón y además el gen lupino me daba inmunidad ante la mayoría de las enfermedades humanas… Aunque no sabíamos si existía la posibilidad de que yo fuera el portador de algo… mejor estar seguros, lo último que haría sería arriesgar a mi Bella.

…oOo…

Afortunadamente todos mis tests salieron limpios de todo tipo de enfermedad… a Bella se le recetó la píldora durante el primer mes, hasta que tuviéramos relaciones, para luego cambiar al anillo anticonceptivo, que era más seguro… No necesitábamos agravar nuestra situación con cachorritos, por mucho que el lobo los exigiera AHORA.

…oOo…

Sam, Jacob y los muchachos llegaron el sábado temprano a ayudar con la pintura de la casa.

Bella y yo sacamos mis pocos muebles al jardín y empapelamos el piso de la casa con diarios viejos el día anterior.

Emily, Kim y Bella se dedicaron a cocinar un delicioso almuerzo mientras la manada pintaba y reparaba mi roñosa casa.

En pocas horas el resultado era impresionante. Ya nada me recordaba al viejo.

El exterior había sido barnizado, los marcos de puertas y ventanas habían sido pintados de verde musgo y el interior había sido pintado de un neutro color crema. Era un lienzo en blanco para que Bella pudiera decorar a su antojo…

Esa noche dormimos en casa de Emily, ya que la nuestra apestaba a pintura, y luego de un ruidoso y largo desayuno con toda la manada, nos dirigimos a Seattle para comprar nuestros muebles, cortinas y las semillas de flores y hierbas que Bella quería plantar en el jardín.

Esa primera semana había sido jodidamente complicada, pero la sobrevivimos y nos hicimos más fuertes por ello. Aún tenía a mi princesa conmigo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal? Apuesto que sus mentes de alcantarilla esperaban un lemon en este capítulo! Jejejejeje, paciencia, que la cosa no puede ser tan sencilla! Como ven, la convivencia cambia las relaciones con un nuevo set de responsabilidades y problemas.**

**Comentarios porfis!**


	11. Ikea

**Uff! Me costó montones subir este cap., FF está fallando nuevamente. Para cuando pase eso, publicaré en mi blog a la hora que suelo hacerlo regularmente, por si están apurados por seguir leyendo... (varios lo hicieron así)**

**Limonada de Paul! Para todas quienes demandan mi cabeza cada vez que las dejo con las ganas. Les advierto que soy bastante gráfica, así es que quienes no están cómodas con la lectura de corte cítrico, a lo mejor no deben leer el final del capítulo… (Y el comienzo del próximo, jejejeje)**

**Max kaDaR me sugirió mostrar los muebles comprados en la excursión a Seattle, así es que los pueden encontrar en "Be mine, Extras" en mi blog.**

**Ojalá les guste el capítulo, que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Yeah!  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Come on now touch me, baby  
>Can't you see that I am not afraid?<br>What was that promise that you made?  
>Why won't you tell me what she said?<br>What was that promise that you made?  
>Now, I'm gonna love you<br>Till the heavens stop the rain  
>I'm gonna love you<br>Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

_Touch me baby / The Doors_

**Bella POV**

Desperté la mañana del domingo cansada y un poco adolorida. Esta había sido una semana agotadora y mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba por completo de la casi muerte…

Paul estaba a mi lado, despierto, y su rosto estaba enterrado en mi estómago olisqueando mi ombligo.

Qué haces? –Pregunté somnolienta.

-Te huelo… -Respondió él.

-Y eso no es raro porque… -Dije yo estirándome -Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh…

-Porque soy un lobo –Dijo él y subió olisqueando desde mi ombligo hacia mi cuello pasando por el centro de mi pecho.

-Yo también te quiero oler… -Dije aferrándome a su cabello para exponer su cuello –Mmmmmh… almizcle, pino, lluvia… hueles a hombre… me gusta –Dije y lamí su cuello, saboreando su piel. Él gruñó y me volteó en la cama para quedar sobre mí, acechando, peligroso.

-Paul! Bella! El desayuno está listo! –Gritó Emily golpeando la puerta. Yo me reí a carcajadas, pero Paul soltó una sarta de maldiciones y me aprisionó contra el colchón.

-Dónde crees que vas, princesa –Dijo mordisqueando mi oído… me encantaba cuando hacía eso!

-Desayuno… Emily… manada… -Gemí. Oh… por qué no estábamos en casa? Seguro el envenenamiento por el olor a pintura no podría ser tan malo…

-Paul! Mantenlo en los pantalones y deja a Bella en paz! La manada espera! –Gritó Sam.

-Jodido hijo de puta, cabrón a él nadie lo interrumpe… -comenzó Paul a maldecir contra Sam.

-Paul, ya! –Dije avergonzada sabiendo que la manada estaría escuchando.

-Ok, ok… a levantarse. Dúchate tu primero, princesa

-Gracias, compórtate –Dije levantándome y dándole un beso al pasar.

Mi ducha fue corta y mientras me lavaba el cabello recordé a Charlie con una punzada de arrepentimiento. No debí dejar así las cosas entre nosotros, pero no podía dejar que tratara a Paul de esa forma… dejaría pasar algunos días antes de ir a conversar con él y tratar de arreglar las cosas… pero no regresaría con él. Paul es ahora mi vida y eso es irrevocable.

Me vestí sencillamente, con jeans, una camiseta y mis zapatillas Converse. Cepillé mi cabello y lo dejé húmedo. Se secaría durante el desayuno.

Jake estaba en la cocina cuando me acerqué a saludar a Emily. No estábamos en muy buenas relaciones desde que decidí irme de casa de Charlie…

-Buenos días Emily, buenos días Jake –Saludé.

-Hola Bella, dormiste bien? –Preguntó Emily.

-SÍ, gracias… -Dije mirando a Jacob que se encontraba tostando pan para llevar a la mesa -Jake… -Comencé.

-Ahora no Bella. Vamos a hablar, pero no aquí y no ahora –Ah! Demonios! Yo pensé que después de ayudarnos a pintar la casa habría cambiado la actitud de Jake hacia nosotros… Habría entendido que somos felices…

-Ok…- dije llevando la tetera a la mesa y comenzando a servir agua en las tazas. Cada uno de los lobos se abalanzó hacia la mesa cuando Jake llegó con el pan al tiempo que Emily llevaba una fuente con huevos revueltos con tomate y otra fuente de huevos revueltos con jamón.

Mi lobo me sentó sobre su rodilla cuando dejé la tetera sobre la mesa y no me permitió moverme hasta que terminó nuestro desayuno largo rato después.

Después Sam nos extendió las llaves de su camioneta para nuestra excursión a Seattle. Paul afirmaba que mi camioneta no resistiría el viaje y yo no pude refutar… Necesitábamos una camioneta para traer de vuelta los muebles que compraríamos, pero no sería la mía.

Nuestro viaje a Seattle nos tomó tres horas y llegamos a IKEA con Paul quejándose de hambre. Decidimos comer en el restaurant de IKEA el especial del día, albóndigas con puré y helado de postre.

Luego, ya con el estómago lleno, nos adentramos en l tienda a comprar.

Yo quería muebles sencillos y baratos, nada muy sofisticado, por lo tanto nos decidimos por un cómodo sofá en L de color gris, un librero de color blanco, una mesa de centro blanca, un escritorio/librero de color blanco con negro y una colorida alfombra. Compré además un set de cortinas bordadas y montones de cojines de colores para alegrar el espacio, una lámpara y un cuadro abstracto en tonos de verde.

Compré además varias de plantas de interior para poner en el living/estudio y semillas de hierbas aromáticas para mi huerta. Además compré semillas de varios tipos de flores para mis futuras jardineras.

Contentos con nuestras compras no fuimos a tomar un café a la cafetería de IKEA y conversamos de nuestros planes. De pronto se me ocurrió algo que me intrigaba desde hacía tiempo y pregunté

-Paul… por qué me llamas "princesa"?

-No te gusta? –Preguntó evadiendo la respuesta.

-Si me gusta, pero al principio pensé que me llamabas así por ser despectivo, pero ahora sé que no es el caso… explícame –Pedí.

-Es tonto, te vas a reír de mí… -Me dijo avergonzado.

-Te prometo que no –Le dije intrigada.

-Bien… lo que pasa es que… la primera vez que te vi con Jacob en La Reserva me recordaste a Blanca Nieves, con tu piel tan pálida y tu cabello oscuro y usando un top azul… es estúpido, ya lo sé… -Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No es estúpido! –Lo defendí –Es dulce… me encanta que te guste Blanca Nieves! Y me encantas tú, Paul… nunca te avergüences de decirme la verdad… -Aunque moría de risa en mi interior, me pareció tierno de su parte compararme con una princesa de Disney…

-Te amo, princesa.

-Te amo lobo.

…oOo…

Descargar las cosas de la camioneta fue cosa fácil. Paul simplemente cargó todo con su súper-fuerza mientras yo sostuve la puerta.

Arreglamos los muebles en un par de horas y quedó fantástico en comparación con el desastre día anterior. Mientras Paul armaba los muebles yo me dediqué a colgar las cortinas, poner las plantas en sus macetas, poner las fundas a los cojines, etc.

Arreglé mis cosas del colegio en el escritorio y pensé en ir a recoger mis libros uno de estos días de casa de Charlie para llenar el librero. Extrañaba mis viejos clásicos.

Ordené eso sí los libros de Paul. Eran principalmente libros de arquitectura y diseño que quise ojear en detalle más adelante.

…oOo…

Al terminar mi parte preparé una sencilla cena consistente en sándwiches de bistec con queso fundido. Paul se comió varios y ronroneó en aprobación. Ese ronroneo me produjo cosas en mi bajo estómago, un sonido que por alguna razón apelaba a mi lado más salvaje.

Después de la cena me preparé como cada día para ir a la cama, pero decidí darme una ducha en vista de todos los afanes del día. Me sentía un poco transpirada y sucia con el polvo del camino.

Además, decidí ser previsora y me rasuré las piernas. A lo mejor esta noche…

Me sequé el pelo con secador rápidamente dejándolo caer en ondas desordenadas por mi espalda y me puse unos cortos shorts y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas. Eso es lo más sexi que pude lograr… al menos la camiseta no tenía agujeros.

Cómo puedo seducir a mi lobo? Paul es un hombre experimentado… demasiado experimentado diría yo… y él esperaría algo más de mi parte… me puse nerviosa… Debí hacer más investigación en internet… debería conseguirme un par de películas porno par aprender cómo se hace…

Mierda!

Entré al dormitorio y ahí está él, luciendo como un dios del sexo con su pecho desnudo y sólo en sus bóxer.

Me miró y caminó lentamente hacia mí. Por un momento quise correr, su actitud de predador me hacían sentir como la presa, y mi instinto me dijo "huye", pero algo más primal en mi interior me hizo quedarme. Bajé los ojos y lo miré a través de mis pestañas mordiéndome los labios en nerviosismo... esta sería la noche… nuestra noche…

-Qué pretendes luciendo así princesa –Susurró en mi oído, rodeándome y posicionándose en mi espalda. Con un movimiento de su pelvis frotó su prominente erección contra mi espalda –Ves lo que me haces luciendo como lo haces?

-Oh!... sí? –Logré articular. Mis piernas comenzaron a sentirse como gelatina, pero afortunadamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me presionó aún más contra él.

-Sí princesa… sientes lo duro que me tienes? Y puedo oler que tú estás igual… estás mojada para mí? –Dijo mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello. Me sentí morir un poco y froté mis muslos entre sí, casi sin querer.

-Oh! Paul! –Gemí. Aún no me hacía nada y ya me tenía en este estado? _Buena manera de estar en control, Bella._

-Qué quieres hacer princesa? Quiere que te bese?

-Sí… sí por favor Dije patéticamente, pero a él pareció gustarle. Aún desde mi espalda, tomó mi barbilla con una mano y giró mi cabeza para encontrar su boca en un beso que me hizo olvidar el mundo, mis problemas y todo excepto por él.

Con su otra mano exploró por debajo de mi camiseta hasta encontrar mi pecho. Sus cálidas manos enviaron escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, y sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones mientras su erección continuaba presionando en mi espalda. Me sentía mareada, sobre estimulada y francamente excitada, y no pude hacer más que gemir y retorcerme ante sus caricias.

-Paul… por favor…

-Qué princesa? Por favor qué?

-Ahora… hazme el amor Paul ahora…

-Segura?

-Segura –Dije y me vi en sus brazos, cargada hasta la cama, donde me depositó con suavidad.

Paul procedió a desnudarme, y a pesar de que yo me retorcí y traté de cubrirme, pensando en lo delgada que estaba, en las otras chicas que habían estado con él, en el pobre punto de comparación que yo ofrecía… él no lo permitió.

-Nada de eso princesa. Eres mía y te voy a conocer por completo. Nada de vergüenza conmigo… Eres perfecta, fuiste hecha para mí… no hay nada que temer… -Dijo entre besos. Sus manos exploraron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sin respetar límites ni pudor, y no logró otra cosa que hacerme desearlo más.

-Paul… desnúdate… quiero verte –Pedí. Quería saber con qué estaba lidiando.

-Mmmmmh… -Dijo él y se puso de pié para darme un show de su desnudez. Bastardo engreído. Es perfecto…

Yo lo vi desnudo el día que imprimamos, pero eso fue de lejos y yo estaba demasiado shockeada con el hecho de que fuera con hombre lobo como para realmente prestar demasiada atención a su cuerpo. Pero ahora? Oh Dios! Es absolutamente increíble… es V desde sus caderas hasta su sexo, sus piernas fuertes y musculosas, ese trasero!

Oh! Tengo tanta suerte!

-Princesa! –Me sacó del encantamiento de su cuerpo.

-Mmmmm? –Dije con expresión soñadora.

-Ves algo que te guste? –Se acercó.

-Montones de cosas… -Respondí con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó a la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia mí. Me tomó por los tobillos y me atrajo hacia sí haciéndome gritar de sorpresa. Y besó el empeine de mi pié derecho. Repitió la acción con mi pié izquierdo y fue besando hacia arriba, acariciando y besando, de una pierna hacia la otra, hasta llegar a mis muslos, justo entre mis piernas.

Yo morí de vergüenza, esto era demasiado… íntimo… no me podía visualizar recibiendo sexo oral… que tal si olía mal, o estaba demasiado húmeda, o si sabía raro? Oh por dios!

-Paul no… -Gemí temblando de deseo.

-Si princesa, te voy a probar… una y mil veces… así es que más te vale acostumbrarte –Dijo y hundió su lengua en mí.

-Oh Dios Paul! –Grité arqueando mi espalda. Su lengua recorrió mi hendidura de arriba hacia abajo, dibujando círculos alrededor de mi clítoris pero sin llegar a tocarlo, desesperándome y empujándome al límite en cosa de segundos.

Sus dedos reemplazaron a su lengua en mi clítoris y su lengua se movió hacia mi centro, penetrándome mientras su otra mano acarició mis pechos al ritmo de sus lamidas.

-Paul… no pares… no pares… voy a… Oh, oh, oh… Oooooooooh! –Dije sacudida por mi orgasmo.

Paul siguió lamiendo hasta que me hube calmado y se movió hasta el velador para buscar un condón.

-Lista princesa? –Preguntó sonriendo. Yo lo miré con ojos soñadores,más que satisfecha y lista para lo que fuera.

Estaba un poco asustada por el dolor, pero la necesidad era mil veces más fuerte.

-Lista… márcame como tuya –Respondí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo más limonada de Paul! **

**Quedan advertidos!**


	12. Marcación

**Hola a todos! Retomamos la rutina de publicaciones a menos que FF diga lo contrario ;-) ... Si por alguna razón no puedo publicar aquí, lo haré en mi blog, así es que si me retraso en mis posteos den una vuelta por ahí.**

**Abrazos a todos quienes me regalan sus comentarios... honestamente leo y agradezco cada uno, es increíble como poco a poco me encariño con cada uno de ustedes y espero noticias suyas (por ejemplo, hace como una semana y algo que no sé nada de Zavacullen, estará enferma?)**

**Aquí tenemos la continuación de a limonada de Paul... quedan advertidos!**

**Y recuerden escribir sus one shots de Jasper! Yo a comencé a escribir el mío... (detalles en mi blog).**

**Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Lista princesa? –Preguntó sonriendo. Yo lo miré con ojos soñadores, más que satisfecha y lista para lo que fuera._

_Estaba un poco asustada por el dolor, pero la necesidad era mil veces más fuerte._

_-Lista… márcame como tuya –Respondí._

**Capítulo 12**

If you're ready, I'm willing and able  
>Help me lay my cards out on the table<br>You're mine and I'm yours for the taking  
>Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking<br>What you get ain't always what you see  
>But satisfaction's guaranteed<br>They say what you give is always what you need  
>So if you want me to lay my hands on you<br>Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,  
>Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,<p>

_Lay your hands on me / Bon Jovi_

**Bella POV**

Miré como hipnotizada a Paul mientras se ponía el condón.

Mi lobo desnudo era la epítome de la dualidad… Un hombre masculino y rudo que encerraba un corazón blando y sensible. Un cuerpo fuerte y letal, pero a la vez armonioso y bellísimo… Y yo era la única que disfrutaría de él de ahora en adelante.

-Lista princesa? –Dijo mordisqueándome el cuello.

-Lista… hazlo de una sola vez –Dije pensando que sería como cuando te depilas con cera. Un solo tirón... (o en este caso un solo empujón).

-Te va a doler… -Me advirtió.

-Me va a doler de todos modos –Contesté impaciente por tenerlo dentro de mí.

-Como ordene su alteza –Contestó sonriendo.

Y de un empujón estaba completamente dentro de mí.

Y me dolió hasta el tuétano.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Mieeeerda! –Grité.

-Estás bien? –Preguntó –Me salgo?

-No –Jadeé y abracé su cintura con mis piernas para impedirle el movimiento. No quería que entrara ni saliera de mí, necesitaba dar un minuto a mi cuerpo para que se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

Y cuando poco a poco el dolor comenzó a menguar, comencé a sentir otras cosas…

Sentí nuestros cuerpos desnudos pie con piel.

Sentí nuestros corazones latiendo desbocados.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Sentí su calor irradiando hacia cada célula de mi cuerpo… por dentro y por fuera.

Y entonces proyecté mis caderas hacia adelante, indicándole que se podía mover, y de paso recibiéndolo aún más profundo.

Paul, que es un desvergonzado, no se podía conformar con la posición del misionero. Nos giró haciendo que mi cuerpo estuviera sobre el suyo, conmigo sentada sobre su erección.

-Cabalga a tu lobo, princesa –Me dijo con esa sonrisa demoníaca que me derrite.

-No! No sé cómo… -Le dije avergonzada, tratando de hundirme en su pecho para esconder mi rostro.

-Nop, nada de eso. Mira, yo te voy a enseñar la mecánica y tú vas a enseñarme a mí cómo te gusta –Dijo y tomando mi cintura me impulsó hacia arriba, dejándome caer sobre su erección, empalándome. Si bien dolió un poco, la sensación era increíble! –También lo puedes hacer así –Dijo moviéndome desde atrás hacia adelante, haciendo que cada vez que me empujaba hacia adelante mi clítoris rozara contra su pelvis, llevándome nuevamente al frenesí inicial.

-Oh! Paul…. Oh… no te detengas… -Gemí yo olvidando mis complejos.

-No tengo intenciones de detenerme, princesa… -Dijo mirándome fijamente… o más bien mirando fijamente a mis pechos que se bamboleaban con cada movimiento –También lo podemos hacer así –Dijo con sus manos aún en mi cintura, haciéndome girar las caderas y tocando con su erección cada rincón de mi interior.

La sensación era tan poderosa que arqueé mi espalda, rozando sus rodillas con mi cabello.

-No pares Paul, cógeme como quieras pero no pares! –Gruñí/gemí. Realmente dije eso? Y sin sonrojarme? Oh la lujuria…

Lentamente comencé a tomar el control, moviéndome en mi propio acorde, saltando, girando, moviéndome de atrás hacia adelante, conociendo los movimientos que me permitían gozar más, aquellos que obtenían una mejor respuesta de él y aquellos en los que nuestra unión era más profunda.

-Te gusta así princesa? –Preguntó con la voz ronca mientras sus manos palmeaban mis pechos y sus dedos retorcían mis pezones.

-Oh si… si Paul si, si, si… -Dije con mis manos apoyadas en sus abdominales para darme impulso en mi cabalgata.

-Ahora bésame princesa –Dijo mientras sus manos se movían a mi espalda. Yo me incliné y el nuevo ángulo me hizo gemir de placer. Esta vez mientras lo besaba Paul tomó control del ritmo, penetrándome rápidamente mientras su lengua serpenteaba en mi boca.

-Princesa, ahora viene la marcación… te voy a morder… -Dijo a cuando yo me encontraba a punto de perder el control.

-Como lobo? –Jadeé a punto de llegar a mi clímax.

-No, como humano –Gruñó.

-Márcame! –Grité mientras las primeras oleadas de mi clímax azotaban mi cuerpo –Hazme tuya Paul! –Gemí y me aferré a él. Paul me abrazó fuerte y su boca se acercó a la parte trasera de mi cuello y me mordió y llegó a su clímax ruidosamente

No voy a mentir, me dolió.

Bastante.

Pero en medio del placer y la intimidad casi no me importó.

Una vez que ambos nos hubimos calmado un poco Paul comenzó a lamer mi cuello, limpiando la sangre que su marca derramó.

-Por qué no me dijiste que me morderías? –Le dije acomodándome lánguidamente en su abrazo.

-Porque no me habrías dejado hacerte el amor… no creas que no sé lo raro que es todo esto… -Dijo sin ni pisca de arrepentimiento.

-Qué significa la marca? –Pregunté curiosa… aún había montones de cosas que no sabía de la imprimación.

-La marca significa que eres mía. Tu cicatriz de marca como parte de la manada y mi saliva mezclada con tu sangre hacen que de ahora en adelante siempre huelas un poco a mí.

-No importa cuánto me lave? –Pregunté pensando en lo raro que sonaba esto.

-No importa. Tu sangre y mi saliva son una. Eres mía.

-Te puedo morder yo a ti? –Pregunté. Quería marcarlo como mío yo también.

-Cuantas veces quieras, pero no creo que sirva para marcarme con tu olor… vas a tener que refregarte en mí cada día para que todas sepan a quién pertenezco.

-No es justo! Yo te quiero morder… -Dije haciendo un puchero –Y no te quepa duda de que lo voy a hacer –Dije frunciendo el ceño –Mío –Lo mordí en el cuello –Mío –Lo mordí en el brazo –Mío –Lo mordí en el pectoral izquierdo.

-Tuyo princesa, tuyo para siempre… -Respondió cerrando los ojos y abrazándome a él.

-Paul… -Dije.

-Dime princesa…

-Ya no me van a morder de nuevo verdad? –Pregunté.

-No princesa, la marcación ocurre sólo una vez y sella la imprimación. De ahora en adelante van a ser sólo besos y caricias… a menos que quieras que te muerda un poquito, pero sin derramar sangre.

-Oh… Ok… -Dije.

Eso sonaba bien…

-Paul…? -Dije insistiendo en saber lo más posible a pesar de que mi lobo estaba casi inconsciente.

-Dime princesa –Dijo casi dormido.

-Ahora que soy de la manada soy telepática?

-No princesa –Dijo soltando una carcajada -No… pero ahora tú y yo estamos más unidos… Tú me vas a sentir a mí y yo a ti en caso de peligro o una emoción muy fuerte.

-Ok… Paul? –Dije otra vez.

-Mmmmmh?

-Te amo –Dije besando su mejilla.

-Te amo princesa –Dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte y quedándose dormido definitivamente.

…oOo…

Desperté esa mañana con mi lobo lamiendo mi ombligo.

-Buenos días princesa –Dijo sin detenerse en su tarea.

-Buenos días –Dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Su mano derecha se movió entre mis piernas tocándome delicadamente.

-Adolorida? –Preguntó.

-Un poco –Confesé. Aunque me encontraba ya enormemente excitada no me creí capaz de hacer el amor hasta haberme recuperado un poco. Sentía que me hubiera pasado un camión por encima!

-Vamos, te tengo lista la tina –Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos, y caminando hasta el baño me depositó en medio de la tina con agua bien caliente.

Mi piel ardió, pero fue un ardor bueno, que relajó mis músculos y mis sobre exigidas partes privadas.

-No te bañas conmigo? –Pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-No quepo princesa… esa es una tina para niñas, no para lobos –Sonrió burlón –Pero te puedo enjabonar la espalda –Ofreció.

-Mmmmmh… si por favor…

-Bien, tenemos ½ hora para tu baño de tina, hoy tienes colegio! –Exclamó.

-No quiero ir al colegio! –Reclamé dando un puñetazo al agua que lo salpicó.

-Pero vas a ir de todos modos princesa. No te voy a hacer una nota para el director diciendo que no puedes ir porque te cogí tan duro que no puedes caminar derecha –El bastardo me guiñó!

-Tarado! –Lo salpiqué más.

-Malcriada! –Me salpicó de vuelta –Qué quieres de desayuno princesa? –Dijo poniéndose de pié, desnudo y glorioso.

-Huevos con tocino –Dije hambrienta. Realmente la noche anterior me había dejado agotada.

…oOo…

Terminé mi baño de tina, me lavé los dientes y me vestí con pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. Realmente sentía sensible mi entrepierna y no quise tener la rigidez de la mezclilla cerca de esa delicada área.

Decidí llevar mi cabello suelto para cubrir mi marca, no quería ojos curiosos ni (Dios me libre) a Mike Newton preguntándome quién me mordió.

Mis huevos estaban fantásticos, y Paul desayunó conmigo e insistió en llevarme al colegio en su auto. Eso le dio excusa para ir a buscarme también.

Después de este fin de semana juntos jugando a la casita era difícil separarnos aunque fuera por unas pocas horas… sobre todo para algo tan prosaico como la secundaria. Me sentía más madura, muchísimo mayor que mis compañeros y sus infantiles preocupaciones. La imprimación me había cambiado por completo.

Era más feliz.

Era más fuerte.

Estaba más enfocada.

Y mi foco era Paul y la manada. Mi manada.

…oOo…

Al salir de clases me dirigí a la salida rápidamente, sintiendo que Paul estaría cerca. El lazo de imprimación verdaderamente se había hecho más fuerte e incluso podía sentir su ansiedad por reencontrarse conmigo.

En el pasillo Tayler Crowley se acercó a mí.

-Hola Bella…

-Hola Tayler –Dije cortésmente.

-Te ves bien! Ya te recuperaste? –Me preguntó. Me está bromeando? Me parezco a Skeletor y estoy más pálida que de costumbre, vengo recuperándome de un coma y estoy vestida con ropa deportiva… y él cree que me veo _bien_?

-Oh… gracias, creo… y sí, ya estoy recuperada –Dije apurándome por salir del edificio.

-Que bien –Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento –Qué vas a hacer el próximo sábado? –Preguntó mientras yo buscaba el auto verde de Paul con la mirada.

-Nada… -Dije distraída encogiéndome de hombros. Paul aún no llegaba? Me dejó plantada?

-Oh, qué bien, porque quería invitarte al cine o a comer algo, tu sabes, una cita –Dijo esperanzado.

-Qué? –Dije girándome a mirarlo. Me estaba hablando en serio? Cuando demonios le había dado yo el indicio de que estoy disponible para él? No sería capaz de coquetear aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, y menos con él...

-Eeh… yo… mmmmh… no puedo, tengo novio –Respondí avergonzada. Odiaba esta situación.

-Está bien Bella, si no quieres salir conmigo solo dímelo, no tienes para qué inventarte un novio, todo el mundo sabe que aún estás llorando por Cullen! –Respondió despechado el muy imbécil.

-No es un invento! Y Edward se puede ir al infierno en lo que a mí respecta! Y tú también, por grosero! –Grité en el mismo momento en que fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, me hacían girar y vi a mi lobo, sonriente.

Me puse en puntillas y él se agachó para darme un beso muy poco apropiado justo en las narices de Tayler.

-Hola princesa –Me saludó –Algún problema? –Le preguntó a Tayler.

-Eeeh… no, no, yo ya me iba… -Respondió el cobarde de Crowley.

-Estás bien princesa? –Me preguntó Paul, su rostro serio.

-Sí, bien, sólo cabreada… supongo que escuchaste todo.

-Sí, y estuve a punto de matarlo, pero decidí dejarte manejarlo… el lobo parece pensar que eso es lo que necesitabas –Respondió.

-Y así es… me sentí poderosa al mandarlo al infierno! –Confesé. Él me besó otra vez y me dijo –_Eres _poderosa princesa… tú puedes hacer todo lo que desees.

-Gracias… -Suspiré feliz -te amo…

-Y yo a ti –Dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la camioneta de Sam. Con razón no lo vi! yo estaba buscando su auto verde!

-Por qué la camioneta de Sam? –Pregunté.

-Porque estaba en el supermercado… hoy tenemos barbacoa –Anunció.

-Un lunes? –Dije escéptica.

-Cualquier día es bueno para comer. Además tenemos mucho que celebrar –Me explicó.

-Como qué?

-Como que tú y yo sellamos nuestra imprimación… -Contestó –Es tu bienvenida oficial a la manada.

-Paul! –Reclamé odiando ser el centro de atención.

-Lo siento princesa –Se encogió de hombros sin sentirlo para nada -pero no hay cómo evitarlo, es tradición y no hay nada que hacer.

…oOo…

La barbacoa estaba en su apogeo cuando llegamos a casa de Emily unas horas más tarde.

Paul había ido a dejar las compras del supermercado mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa y terminaba un ensayo que tenía pendiente en Historia Universal, y regresó sólo para llevarme a mi bienvenida, a modo de no molestarme o interrumpirme.

Mientras me duchaba dejé cociendo un montón de papas para cooperar con algo en la fiesta y después preparé rápidamente una ensalada.

Emily y Kim estaban sentadas juntas en el porche bebiendo limonada mientras los lobos jugaban futbol, y sonrieron ampliamente al verme llegar.

Me acerqué cargando mi enorme fuente de ensalada rusa, que fue recibida con gritos de aprobación por parte de la manada y un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Emily.

Y por primera vez me sentí parte de una familia de verdad. La manada eran mis hermanos y La Push era mi hogar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love**


	13. La bienvenida

**Hola a todos! Varias me preguntaron si Edward y los Cullen van a aparecer en esta historia, y la verdad es que eso me lo voy a reservar… No voy a confirmar ni negar nada al respecto, pero les aclaro que creo que esta historia cuanta con varios elementos que deben explorarse antes de involucrar más personajes y problemas… Ya verán por qué lo digo.**

**Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado la limonada de Paul! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y siempre es entretenido imaginar esas escenas, aunque nunca estoy demasiado conforme con el resultado…**

**Un abrazo y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13**

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<br>Everyone can see we're together  
>As we walk on by<br>(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
>I won't tell no lie<br>(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
>Can they be that close<br>Just let me state for the record  
>We're giving love in a family dose<p>

_We are family / Sister Sledge_

**Bella POV**

Me senté entre Emily y Kim en el porche y conversamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida mientras veíamos a nuestros lobos jugar futbol y bromear.

Ambas me recibieron como a una hermana y fue un alivio tener alguien con quienes compartir mis experiencias como el objeto de la imprimación de un hombre lobo, especialmente siendo la imprimada de un hombre tan complejo como Paul.

Ellas me mostraron sus propias marcas en sus cuellos y yo les mostré la mía, que estaba cicatrizando perfectamente bien.

-Oh Bella, tuviste suerte, con el pelo suelto no se te verá nunca! Mira la mía –Dijo Kim sonriendo mientras exponía su cuello. Su marca estaba justo en el punto donde se unía su hombro con su cuello, por lo que se apreciaba claramente cuando removió un poco el cuello de su camiseta.

-Oh!... supongo que sí… tuve suerte -dije sin saber qué decir.

Según me dijeron, ya no debería haber más grandes sorpresas para mí en cuanto a los hábitos de mi lobo, excepto que de ese momento en adelante me tendría que acostumbrar a los turnos de patrullaje de Paul, que habían sido interrumpidos mientras se consolidaba nuestra relación… Según me dijeron, siempre hay al menos 2 lobos en patrullaje constante, circulando 2 perímetros… uno alrededor de la aldea y otro cercano al pueblo.

Y fue durante esa tarea que me encontró Paul con Laurent, gracias a su patrullaje por el perímetro del pueblo…

Rato después, mirando a los miembros de la manada atentamente, pude notar que Collin y Leah estaban ausentes… Al preguntar por ellos Emily dijo que llegarían a tiempo para cenar y que entonces sería el turno de Seth y Jacob de salir a recorrer el perímetro.

…oOo…

Paul interrumpió su juego para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador, y se acercó a mí para besarme y me susurrarme al oído.

-Te diviertes princesa? –Yo me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento contra mi oído.

-Muchísimo… Y tú? –Pregunté inclinando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

-Estoy con mi familia dándole la bienvenida al amor de mi vida a la manada… -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros -no podría estar más feliz. Te amo Isabella Swan –Dijo con sus ojos irradiando sinceridad.

Después de todos esos años de soledad y miseria mi Paul era feliz, y yo tenía algo que ver en su contento… me sentí orgullosa y plena de poder regalarle estos momentos de paz después de todo su sufrimiento.

-Te amo Paul Meraz… -Dije poniéndome en puntillas para besarlo apasionadamente.

Yo también era feliz.

-Te amo princesa…

…oOo…

Cuando la carne y hamburguesas estaban ya en la barbacoa cocinándose, Sam gritó:

-Atención, reúnanse –Y ante su orden todos nos acercamos formando un círculo a su alrededor, Paul a mi lado, rodeándome en su cálido abrazo –Hoy nos reunimos no sólo para comer y jugar futbol… -Comenzó -Nos reunimos para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la manada… Bella y Paul sellaron su imprimación y es el momento de presentarnos a ella –Nos sonrió -Manada, desnúdense –Ordenó y de pronto me encontré frente a un montón de adolescentes desnudos mirándome ansiosos. Me sonrojé y traté de no mirar a nadie por debajo de la cintura.

–Manada, transfórmense –Dijo Sam transformándose en lobo.

Mi impresión fue enorme al verme enfrentada a 8 lobos gigantescos de diferentes colores, todos mirándome atentamente, evaluando mi reacción.

El único lobo que me era conocido por haberlo visto una vez antes era Paul y a él me acerqué lentamente, extendiendo mi mano para que me oliera como si fuera un perro común y corriente.

Paul se acercó lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y ronroneando, lo que lo hacía familiar y poco amenazante.

Paul se refregó contra mi mano y se recostó en el suelo a mi lado mientras mi mano acariciaba su cabeza justo detrás de sus orejas.

-Hola cachorrito… -Lo saludé con una sonrisa. Paul bufó.

Entonces Sam se acercó lentamente a mí, y yo repetí mi acción estirando mi mano libre hacia él.

Uno a uno, cada lobo, incluyendo a Jacob, se presentó ante mí y me olisqueó, reconociendo el cambio en mi esencia y regalándome alguna muestra de cariño, desde refregones contra mis piernas hasta lametazos, haciéndome reír.

Por último, Emily y Kim se adelantaron hacia a mí y Emily dijo

-Bienvenida hermana, ya eres oficialmente parte de la manada. Estamos orgullosas de que seas parte de nosotras –Y me abrazó.

-Tú y Paul son perfectos juntos –Dijo Kim besando mi mejilla –Van a ser muy felices, ya verás –Y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias a todos –Dije profundamente emocionada –No saben lo importante que es para mí el apoyo y el cariño que cada uno de ustedes me ha entregado… Estoy feliz de haber sellado mi lazo de imprimación con Paul, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y los amo a ustedes como si fueran mis hermanos y hermanas.

Sé que las reglas en mi caso fueron un poco diferentes, porque soy una cara pálida –Kim y Emily rieron y los lobos bufaron –Pero de ahora en adelante quiero que me traten como a su igual porque desde hoy soy verdaderamente su hermana… Gracias… -Dije limpiándome una lágrima que escapó de mis ojos nublados de emoción.

Y entonces al unísono, todos los lobos se transformaron en humanos y se vistieron rápidamente.

-Bienvenida HO-quaht… -Dijo Quil. Recibió un puñetazo de Paul y corrigió- Auch! Lo siento! Bienvenida, Bella.

-Qué me dijo? –Susurré a Kim.

-Bienvenida, cara pálida –Dijo ella riendo.

-HAY-stuh AH-lit-uh (1)–Exclamó Collin acercándose desde el bosque, su ronda había terminado y Jacob se transformó para reemplazarlo –Me muero de hambre!

-Collin, tus modales! –Lo regañó Emily dándome una mirada –En inglés!

Collin me miró y se acercó a mí abrazándome fuertemente.

-Lo siento Emy!... se me olvida… –Dijo a Emily luciendo como un cachorrito regañado y luego dirigiéndose a mí me dijo -Bienvenida Bella, no sabes lo felices que estamos de que hayas cerrado el trato con Paul! –Dijo sonriente. Pensé que moriría de la vergüenza. Por supuesto que todos sabían que había tenido sexo, pero no imaginé que alguien sería tan explícito al respecto –Paul es un jodido dolor en el trasero cuando no te tiene a su lado… AUCH! –Se quejó del puñetazo que le dio Paul en el brazo como advertencia de que cerrara su bocota.

-Paul, no! –Exclamé. Esos eran dos puñetazos en mi defensa en menos de 5 minutos… –Tengo hambre, me arreglarías un plato? Voy a buscar algo de beber –Le dije. Paul se debatió entre su necesidad de pelear y su necesidad de alimentarme y ganó la última, como yo sabía que sucedería… Gracias a Dios! No me gustaba que anduviera por ahí golpeando niños, aunque dichos niños lucieran mayores que yo…

Paul nos trajo un enorme plato de comida para compartir y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído conmigo en su regazo. Yo me divertí dándole de comer y él se encargó de que yo comiera bastante.

Leah había regresado, siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por Seth, pero su bienvenida para mí fue muchísimo más fría que la del resto.

No me lo tomé como una afrenta personal, porque supongo que Leah tiene sus razones para no ser fanática de la imprimación… Debe haber sufrido horrores al perder a su novio ante su prima y encima verse obligada a compartir con ellos todo el tiempo…

…oOo…

Un par de horas después nos encontrábamos todos alrededor de una fogata contando anécdotas y asando malvaviscos, yo sentada en el regazo de mi Paul, cuando Seth apareció desde el bosque corriendo y gritando. Toda la manada se puso de pié y Seth explicó.

-La sanguijuela pelirroja! Jacob se la encontró en su ronda y la siguió… Tres sanguijuelas en total… -Jadeó.

-Jacob! Donde está Jacob? –Pregunté yo a gritos, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado..

-Siguiendo a las sanguijuelas… -Respondió -Yo quería ir con él, pero me envió a buscar ayuda…

-Suficiente! –Gritó Sam –Esto se acaba esta noche. Emily –Se dirigió a su novia -Bella y Kim se van a quedar en casa esta noche. Collin y Seth, ustedes se quedan a rodear un perímetro alrededor de la aldea, no sabemos si hay más sanguijuelas por ahí. Jared y Leah adelántense para rastrear en el pueblo… si está todo Ok se reunirán con nosotros. El resto, vamos a unirnos a Jacob –Y con esas palabras explotó en un enorme lobo negro, destrozando su ropa.

Paul me rodeó en un abrazo y me besó desesperado, profundo.

No me gustó… me supo demasiado a una despedida.

-Todo va a estar bien princesa… ya nadie te va a hacer daño nunca más –Dijo pensando que yo temía por mi propia vida. Que equivocado estaba! Yo moriría feliz si pudiera hacerlo en lugar de mi lobo.

-Cuídate por favor… te amo –Le rogué desesperada sabiendo que no le podía pedir que se quedara conmigo… menos estando Jake en riesgo.

-Te amo princesa –Dijo y explotó en un enorme lobo gris.

La manada se dispersó en distintas direcciones y quedamos a solas Kim, Emily y yo mirando hacia el bosque donde habían desaparecido…

Al perderlos de vista caí de rodillas llorando, desesperada de miedo y preocupación… no podía soportar la idea de que mi Paul estuviera en peligro… y Jake… Oh Jake, que no me ha perdonado aún… Tenía tanto que hablar, tanto que reparar en mi relación con mi mejor amigo…

-Levántate Bella, tienes que ser fuerte –Me dijo firmemente Emily tomando mi brazo –Esta es parte de la rutina como miembro de la manada. Ellos son fuertes y van a estar bien. Son 10 lobos contra 3 vampiros… van a estar bien –Repitió como si se estuviera también tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Lo siento… lo siento… -Dije arrepentida de haber fallado mi primer test como parte de la manada. No podía quebrarme cada vez que Paul asumiera su rol como protector.

-Está bien Bella… la primera vez que Jared se fue a patrullar lo abracé y le rogué que se quedara conmigo… -Dijo Kim –Es difícil, pero te acostumbras… -Dijo resignada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, manos a la obra –Dijo Emily cambiando su tono de voz a uno más ligero –Hay mucho que limpiar, platos que lavar, comida que guardar…

-Ok, yo puedo lavar los platos –Me ofrecí. Mientras más trabajo, mejor.

-Yo voy a entrar las sillas a la casa –Dijo Kim, y Emily asintió comenzando a recoger servilletas y envases de papas fritas y nachos del suelo junto a la fogata.

Las tres trabajamos en silencio y al cabo de una hora estaba todo en orden pero aún no teníamos noticias.

Y nos sentamos a esperar…

Y esperar…

Y esperar un poco más…

A las 4 horas de la partida de la manada, sentimos un ruido en el límite del bosque detrás de la casa y nos acercamos a la ventana a mirar.

La manada se acercaba lentamente, en forma humana llevando un bulto sobre sus hombros… alguien estaba herido… o muerto.

Mis piernas nuevamente me fallaron y caí de rodillas, pero esta vez no fui la única… Kim simplemente se desmayó.

No se podían distinguir aún los rostros por lo que no pude ver a Paul entre los que se acercaban caminando.

El primero en ser claramente identificable fue Sam y Emily dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio y corrió a sus brazos.

Luego vi a Jacob caminando a su lado…

Y corrí hacia la manada, deteniéndome para abrazar a Jacob en la oscuridad.

-Jake! Estás bien! –Afirmé sollozando –Gracias a Dios! Qué sucedió? Dónde está Paul? –Grité al darme cuenta de que Paul no estaba instantáneamente a mi lado rodeándome en sus brazos, tranquilizándome.

-Lo siento Bella… lo siento… -Dijo Jake mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Yo dejé de escuchar, dejé de sentir, dejé de hablar. Simplemente corrí hacia el resto de la manada para ver cómo cargaban el cuerpo sangrante e inanimado de mi Paul.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**1.-"Denme de comer!"**

**Oh no! Se nos acabará el Fic? Se murió Paul?**

**Ustedes dirán…**


	14. Mientras dormías

**El esperado capítulo! Se nos murió Paul? Jajajajajaja ustedes ya me deberían conocer, a mí me gustan los finales felices, aunque claro, también me gusta agregarle un poco de drama a mis historias!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, mi favorita fue la de Laurak Lilith Blackmore, que me dijo "pobre de ti si muere Paul, seré la primera en estar en la puerta de tu casa con los Vulturis ¬¬" jajajajajajaja, como no acceder cuando te lo piden por las buenas? ;-)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya me dirán.**

**Un abrazo enorme y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Jake! Estás bien! –Afirmé sollozando –Gracias a Dios! Qué sucedió? Dónde está Paul? –Grité al darme cuenta de que Paul no estaba instantáneamente a mi lado rodeándome en sus brazos, tranquilizándome._

_-Lo siento Bella… lo siento… -Dijo Jake mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_Yo dejé de escuchar, dejé de sentir, dejé de hablar. Simplemente corrí hacia el resto de la manada para ver cómo cargaban el cuerpo sangrante e inanimado de mi Paul._

**Capítulo 14**

Love of mine some day you will die  
>But I'll be close behind<br>I'll follow you into the dark  
>No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white<br>Just our hands clasped so tight  
>Waiting for the hint of a spark<br>If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
>If there's no one beside you<br>When your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<p>

_I will follow you into the dark /Death cab for cutie_

**Bella POV**

-Paul! Paul! –Grité recuperando la voz y corriendo hacia él. La piel de su brazo sangrante estaba fría y pude notar un torniquete sobre el codo –Jake –Sollocé –Está…? –No podía decir la palabra… si lo decía se podía transformar en una realidad.

-Aún no –Respondió con la voz quebrada –Pero está grave Bells… Lo siento tanto…

-Pero es un lobo! Los lobos sanan, Paul me lo dijo, yo lo he visto! –Exclamé negándome a aceptar lo que Jacob me presentaba como inevitable.

-No esta vez Bells... Paul… fue mordido –Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Hace cuanto rato? –Pregunté.

-Unos 15 minutos… cuando terminamos con las tres sanguijuelas estábamos quemando a la perra pelirroja y a su 2 secuaces y de pronto apareció un cuarto chupasangre de la nada y atacó a Paul por la espalda y lo alcanzó a morder antes de que Paul y Leah lo despedazaran.

Sólo entonces nos dimos cuenta de su herida, y Sam rasgó sus shorts para crear un torniquete y en cuanto se lo amarró al brazo Paul se desmayó, y no ha vuelto a despertar…

-Se va a convertir en vampiro? –Pregunté.

-No Bells –Dijo mientras entrábamos a la casa -el veneno para los lobos es dañino…es… mortal –Dijo guiándome junto a la cama en la habitación de huéspedes donde habían depositado a Paul. Mi lobo estaba pálido y su temperatura corporal había bajado considerablemente.

Al verlo así, moribundo y al resto de la manada aceptando su destino, algo hizo click en mi y grité desesperada y furiosa:

-Jake, tráeme una navaja, y desinféctala con alcohol y fuego. Emily, tráeme una budinera y toallas, Sam, llama al doctor! –Y me planté junto a mi lobo acariciando su rostro pálido enviándole todo mi amor.

-Paul, soy yo, tu Bella… vamos a tratar algo… no sé si va a funcionar, pero vamos a tratar… funcionó conmigo… Te amo Paul, no me dejes… no puedo vivir sin ti… lucha Paul, lucha por mí... te amo, te amo tanto…

-La navaja –Dijo Jake extendiéndola hacia mí.

-La budinera –Dijo Emily.

Yo tomé la budinera y la puse bajo el brazo de Paul. Luego inspiré y exhalé profundamente un par de veces y tomando la navaja, corté el brazo de mi Paul en dos largos y profundos cortes por sobre la marca infligida por el vampiro.

Luego acercando mi boca a la herida, succioné con toda mis fuerzas hasta llenar mi boca de la sangre de Paul, y luego escupí la sangre en la budinera. Repetí el proceso una y otra vez, pensando que cada vez sería la última, que por fin me desmayaría de repulsión, pero mi necesidad de salvar a Paul era más fuerte que el asco que me producía la sangre.

Seguí desangrando a Paul hasta que el "doctor" Collin sénior me palmeó el brazo.

-Bella… detente… ya estoy aquí. Qué estás tratando de hacer? –Preguntó.

-Paul… yo… yo fui mordida por vampiros una vez –Dije mostrándole mi cicatriz. Me salvaron drenando el veneno y haciéndome una transfusión…. Paul necesita una transfusión de sangre de sus hermanos… necesita sangre de lobo que lo ayude a sanar! -Exclamé chorreando sangre sobre mi ropa… no quise ni imaginar cómo lucía…

-Qué tipo de sangre tiene Paul? –Preguntó el "Doc".

-A + -respondí.

-Algún A+ en la manada? –Preguntó el "Doc" a los presentes

-Yo –Dijeron Sam, Collin y Leah dando un paso adelante.

-Están dispuestos a donar sangre? –Preguntó el "Doc"

-Por supuesto –Contestaron al unísono y yo me exasperé ante una pregunta tan estúpida. _Es su hermano el que está muriendo, maldita sea! No pierda el tiempo y comience a drenarlos!_

-Bien… -Siéntense mientras Sue los ayuda a prepararse. Bella… creo que ya has extraído suficiente sangre… anda al baño a limpiarte mientras yo preparo a Paul y limpio su herida.

-No! No voy a dejar a Paul! –Exclamé furiosa de que se atreviera a siquiera sugerirlo.

-Bella, tranquila –Me dijo Emily –Vas a estar en la habitación contigua… ven conmigo, te voy a buscar toallas y algo de ropa para cambiarte.

-Bien -Dije siguiendo a Emily. En realidad me sentía incómoda y pegajosa y el olor a sangre me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía cubierta de sangre (y lo estaba) por dentro y por fuera, mi boca sabía a sal y óxido, mi cabello estaba pegoteado, m camiseta estaba roja…

Al verme al espejo del baño casi me desmayé. Me parecía a Carrie, como en la escena final de la película cuando la bañan en sangre de cerdo… pero esta no era una broma, no era sangre animal… no, esta era _mi _propia sangre, la sangre de _mi _Paul la que me cubría.

Salté a la tina y abrí la llave del agua caliente para ducharme con la ropa puesta.

Un río rojo se movió hacia el desagüe…

Cuando el río rojo se transformó a uno de color rosa pálido comencé a sacarme prendas de vestir, una a una hasta quedar desnuda.

Me lavé el cabello 3 veces, me refregué el cuerpo hasta dejármelo casi en carne viva y me enjuagué la boca varias veces con Listerine hasta que me sentí limpia una vez más.

Al salir de la ducha encontré encima del vanitorio un par de toallas y una muda completa de ropa de Emily. Me sequé rápidamente, me vestí, envolví mi cabello en una toalla y salí del baño a ver cómo seguía Paul.

La transfusión ya había comenzado, y aunque no despertaba aún, al menos parecía un poco menos pálido y su piel al tacto estaba menos fría.

La mordedura y las heridas que yo le infligí estaban vendadas y las sábanas habían sido cambiadas… ya no había evidencias del baño de sangre que yo produje.

Sin decir palabra me metí a la cama con Paul. Sentí que él me necesitaba y decidí seguir mi instinto.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeé con mis brazos, tratando de irradiarle todo mi amor, toda mi pasión y toda mi necesidad sobre él, repitiendo en mi mente "no me dejes, no me dejes".

Sabía que si él estaba vivo lo podría sentir.

El resto de la manada se retiró al living, y el "Doc" regresó a nuestra habitación solamente para cambiar las bolsas de sangre de la transfusión.

Esa noche la pasé en vela, acariciándolo, besándolo, susurrando palabras de amor en su oído o simplemente yaciendo a su lado.

Pero no dormí.

Sentí que mi rol era ser fuerte para él, mi rol era traspasarle mi fortaleza en su momento de debilidad.

Al amanecer pude sentir que su temperatura estaba en aumento, llegando casi a la "normalidad", pero aún no despertó. Y estaba bien… sentí que Paul despertaría cuando estuviera listo, mientras tanto yo me conformaba con tener su cuerpo cálido y vivo junto al mío. Simplemente me conformé con saber que no había muerto.

…oOo…

Cuatro días se demoró mi Paul en abrir los ojos…

Cuatro días durante los cuales no me separé de su lado excepto para ir al baño.

El "Doc" y Sue estuvieron siempre a nuestro lado para ayudar a cambiar las bolsas de suero con las que hidratábamos su cuerpo, aunque no hubiera mucho que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer salvo por esperar que se desintoxicara.

Al alba del día viernes yo yacía acurrucada a su lado con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, cuando de pronto sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban…

Levanté la vista y entonces lo oí… estaba roncando! Mi Paul estaba durmiendo!

-Paul… Paul regresa a mi… por favor Paul… vuelve con tu princesa –Dije sintiéndome ridícula al llamarme a mí misma "princesa".

-Princesa? –Murmuró.

-Paul! Oh Dios, estás vivo! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Abre los ojos cariño… abre los ojos Paul, por mí… -Rogué extasiada.

-Be…lla –Dijo y entreabrió los ojos y se volvió a desmayar.

Está bien, me dije… al menos habló… y despertó por unos segundos… y me reconoció… y no murió…

…oOo…

Paul se pasó las siguientes 3 semanas debatiéndose entre períodos de coma y brevísimos períodos de lucidez. Y yo me mantuve a su lado en todo momento.

En el colegio me permitieron enviar mis deberes a través de alguno de los chicos de la manada y me enviaron los exámenes con el compromiso de que no hiciera trampa.

Me comporté lo mejor posible y mis notas hasta subieron un poco.

…oOo…

-Bella? Princesa? –Me dijo Paul mientras yo escribía un ensayo tecleando en mi laptop, sentada sobre la cama.

-Paul! Mi Paul! –Dije besándolo en los labios -Cómo te sientes? -Pregunté.

-Hambriento… -Dijo con una sonrisa… y supe que mi Paul estaría bien.

…oOo…

El día domingo regresamos a nuestra casa… casi un mes después de su mordedura Paul finalmente había logrado eliminar hasta la última gota de veneno de vampiro de su sistema.

Estaba aún convaleciente, de ninguna manera en condiciones de volver a patrullar inmediatamente, pero ya podía caminar por sí solo y podía además tratar de acorralarme en las esquinas y cuartos desocupados de casa de Emily, por lo que pude llamar a su recuperación un éxito.

...oOo…

-Bien –Dije bajándome de mi camioneta –Qué quieres comer? Hoy te voy a malcriar, puedes pedir lo que quieras -Dije radiante de felicidad de tener a mi lobo en casa otra vez.

-Mmmmmh… quiero una enorme porción de… Bella! –Dijo abalanzándose sobre mí. Me tomó en sus brazos mientras yo gritaba y me retorcía y entramos a la casa. Paul me depositó sobre el mesón de la cocina y procedió a desnudarme.

-Paul! No, tienes que volver a la cama! -Exclamé mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-Abre las piernas para mí princesa… -Dijo con esa voz tan sexi… Y yo obedecí.

-Mmmmm… hueles tan bien como recuerdo –Me dijo hundiendo su lengua en mi sexo.

-Aaaaah Paul! –Gemí y no discutí más.

-Mmmmmmmh? –Murmuró contra mis pliegues, produciendo deliciosas vibraciones que aumentaron mi placer.

-Paul… más -Le pedí. Él introdujo dos dedos en mí y procedió a bombearlos al ritmo en que su legua acariciaba mi clítoris. Sus dedos se retorcieron acariciando mi punto G y en un segundo me encontraba gritando mi orgasmo. Sin perder tiempo Paul me acercó a la orilla de la mesa y sin más preámbulo, me penetró.

Sus embestidas me llenaron exactamente como lo necesitaba… como venía necesitándolo desde hacía semanas.

-Mmmh princesa, estás tan mojada, tan estrecha para mí… -Gimió.

-Sólo para ti –Respondí. Aunque sólo habíamos hecho el amor un par de veces antes, el instinto me guió para saber exactamente qué debía hacer, cómo me debía mover.

Me aferré a su espalda y empujé mis caderas al ritmo de las suyas, disfrutando de ser una con mi lobo, de tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado, sano y a salvo, fuerte y ardiendo por mí.

-Paul… voy a acabar! –Gemí.

-Vente para mí princesa, vente para mí… AHORA! –Me ordenó. Y mi cuerpo obedeció, llegando al clímax. Mis paredes se contrajeron y pude sentir a Paul derramar su semilla dentro de mí… era increíble… tanto mejor que con un condón… lo pude sentir todo.

-Cama? –Pregunté. Paul asintió y sin salirse de mí me llevó a la cama.

-Aún estoy duro… -Dijo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Otra vez? –Pregunté.

-Otra vez princesa! –Exclamó comenzando a mover deliciosamente las caderas.

Ese día lo pasamos haciendo el amor, mordiéndonos, oliéndonos y lamiéndonos, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos mientras él se encontraba durmiendo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Volvemos a ser amigas? Se les pasó el enojo? Jajajajajajaja**

**Háganme saber su opinión!**


	15. Sorpresa?

**Hola a todos! siento que este capítulo también está posteado con retraso en FF, ya que no pude cargar nada hasta ahora… en fin, como siempre, el capítulo es posteado en mi blog cuando esto sucede y siempre aviso en mi perfil.**

**Les advierto que comenzamos este cap. Con un poco de limonada… hay quienes no se sienten tan cómodos leyendo lemons, pero qué puedo decir? Esta historia los requiere y además está catalogada M por una razón.**

**No olviden escribir sus one shots de Jasper, plazo de entrega 15 de agosto.**

**Y no olviden regalarme sus reviews al final de este capítulo, creo que el final lo amerita!**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

It's Amazing  
>With the blink of an eye you finally see the light<br>It's Amazing  
>When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright<br>It's Amazing  
>And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight<br>That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
>And how high can you fly with broken wings?<br>Life's a journey not a destination  
>And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings<p>

_Amazing / Aerosmith_

**Bella POV**

El día lunes desperté tarde… serían alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, otro día que no había ido al colegio… Pero no me importó.

Se me daba bastante bien esto de estudiar desde casa, y pensé seriamente en volver sólo para rendir los exámenes finales. Total, mi futuro era bastante incierto considerando que no podía estar separada de Paul y Paul estaba condenado a quedarse en La Push indefinidamente…

Tal vez la Universidad Comunitaria en Port Ángeles o cursos en línea desde Seattle… En fin, ya tendría tiempo de analizarlo con calma durante el verano, total, no envié aplicaciones a ninguna universidad decente aún y el tiempo se acababa.

Me estiré haciendo un inventario de mi cuerpo… sentía dolores musculares en todas mis extremidades y mi estómago, pero eran dolores que me hacían sentir bien. Eran un mudo testimonio de los excesos cometidos en un día y una noche de pasión.

Mi lobo dormía a mi lado, desnudo, fuerte y hermoso, con una semi-sonrisa entre sus labios. Se ve en paz y contento y eso me hace amarlo aún un poco más.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente y antes de acobardarme me hundí entre las sábanas y tomé tu erección matutina con mi mano, pasando suavemente los labios por ella, besando la punta. Paul Gimió y proyectó las caderas hacia adelante.

_Ok, eso pareció gustarle…_

Luego traté lamiendo toda su extensión como vi que hacían en las películas porno que vi en mi laptop durante el coma de Paul… (con fines educacionales, claro).

Yo simplemente quería aprender a satisfacerlo como él me satisfacía a mí.

Paul me buscó con sus manos medio dormido, y al encontrarme entre sus piernas despertó por completo.

-Qué haces, princesa? –Jadeó.

-No lo sabes? Se llama sexo oral –Le contesté besando su punta una vez más y dándole un giro de mi lengua.

-Aaaaagh! Dónde aprendiste eso? –Jadeó.

-Mientras dormías –Contesté y lo metí en mi boca todo lo que pude sin hacer arcadas, y puse un stop con mi mano rodeándolo para abarcar el resto… Mmmmmh… esto no era tan malo…

Y comencé a succionar, tomar lo que más podía en mi boca y luego subir hasta casi dejarlo, giro de lengua, succionar tomándolo en mi boca otra vez y repetir… Una y otra vez.

Paul estaba en la gloria, murmurando incoherencias y acariciando mi cabello empujó la colcha hacia atrás, exponiéndome.

-Mmmmmmh… princesa… lo más sexi que he visto nunca… no pares… no pares –Dijo como si quisiera detenerme.

A pesar de que me dolía un poco la mandíbula, me sentí poderosa y en control al tener a mi lobo retorciéndose de placer ante mi toque.

De hecho, ver a Paul tan excitado estaba haciendo estragos en mí, y necesitaría alivio pronto…

-Princesa… para… para –Jadeó de pronto cuando lo sentí acercarse a su clímax.

-Hice algo mal? –Pregunté decepcionada… Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo acabar en mi boca como en las películas (pero menos asquerosamente).

-No, estuviste espectacular… pero necesito acabar en ti, ven aquí –Dijo tomándome por la cintura y posicionándome sobre su pecho y procedió a besarme el cuello y el pecho mientras con una mano me acarició entre las piernas –Estás tan mojada! –Exclamó.

-Para ti –Respondí jadeando.

-Cabalga a tu lobo –Me pidió. A Paul le encantaba que yo estuviera arriba, le encantaba verme en control.

Lentamente me acomodé para tener su punta en mi entrada, y muy despacio me senté hasta tenerlo completamente dentro de mí.

Ambos exhalamos el respiro que no sabía que estuviéramos conteniendo y comencé a moverme en círculos lentos, para desesperarlo aún más.

Pero Paul "lento" no duró mucho, ya que estaba demasiado excitado, y me tomó por las caderas y comenzó a guiar mis movimientos, proyectando sus propias caderas hacia arriba más bruscamente.

Yo seguí el ritmo que él imponía apoyándome en su estómago con las manos y él con una de sus manos comenzó acariciar mi clítoris hasta llevarme a mi clímax.

Cuando las primeras oleadas de mi orgasmo me sacudieron él se dejó llevar, y acabamos al unísono.

-Te amo –Le dije besando su pecho y un sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

-Te amo… la mejor novia… del mundo… -Jadeó y besó mi cabello.

Me sentí súbitamente exhausta y me acurruqué en su costado para disfrutar de una "siesta matutina".

…oOo…

Desperté unas horas después al sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

-Paul? –Exclamé al no verlo a mi lado.

-Tranquila princesa, estaba arreglando mi rol como tu proveedor de comida –Dijo entrando en el dormitorio y poniendo sobre la cama 2 cajas de pizzas tamaño familiar.

-Todo esto para mí? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-Si puedes comértelas sola, adelante! –Exclamó desafiante con una sonrisa.

Ese día lo volvimos a pasar en cama… maravilloso.

…oOo…

2 semanas después me encontraba en el supermercado comprando la mercadería para la semana. Paul se encontraba trabajando como obrero en la construcción de una nueva (y pequeña) galería comercial que inaugurarían en Forks. La mayoría de la manada trabajaba en esa construcción cuando no tenían rondas de vigilancia, porque el capataz es amigo de Sam de la infancia y a pesar de que los chicos no estaban siempre disponibles para trabajar, siempre es una buena idea contratar hombres lobo para realizar trabajos físicos, ya que son incansables y muy fuertes.

-Bella Swan! Qué sorpresa! -Exclamó la aguda e irritante voz de Jessica Stanley desde detrás de mí.

-Hola Jess –Saludé resignada.

-Pensé que te había tragado la tierra, como ya no vas al colegio… Comentó.

-No he dejado el colegio, simplemente estoy enviando los deberes y estudiando desde casa –Respondí echando bruscamente al carro una caja de tampones. Mi período me tocaba a partir del día siguiente.

-Oh! Y se puede saber dónde está tu casa? Pensé que te habías regresado con tu madre… como ya no vives con el Jefe! –Dijo la pequeña bruja insidiosa.

-Estoy viviendo en La Push –Respondí maldiciéndome por ser incapaz de mentir u ocultar información.

-Oooh! El Jefe te echó de casa? –Dijo la muy perra feliz de tener un nuevo chisme que esparcir.

-Nop, me fui por mi propia voluntad –Respondí –Y si me disculpas Jess, la vedad es que estoy bastante apurada –Dije dirigiéndome hacia las cajas registradoras.

-Oh, Ok, adios… Oh! Bella! Con quién estás viviendo en La Reserva?

-Paul Meraz –Respondí maldiciéndome por mi falta de filtro verbal una vez más.

Dejé a Jessica con la boca abierta y me apresuré a pagar lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente mi período no llegó.

Al siguiente tampoco…

Pensé que sería un efecto de las jodidas píldoras anticonceptivas haciendo estragos con mi sistema hormonal.

Pero al día siguiente tampoco me llegó.

Qué demonios?

Bueno, aunque haciendo memoria, sí olvidé tomar 1 ó 2 durante el mes… o 3 ó 4… mierda, mi cabeza estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes!

Pero las tomé en cuanto lo recordé! (1 ó 2 días después).

Mierda!

Y si estoy embarazada?

Qué va a decir Paul? Pensará que lo hice a propósito? Voy a convertirme en madre soltera, una paria en la manada?

Oh por Dios! Tengo apenas 18 años, Renee y Charlie van a estar tan decepcionados de mí… y los chismes! No quiero ni pensar en lo que todo el mundo va a decir!

Y Lauren y Jessica… Agh!

_Pero… qué siento yo?_

Mmmmmh… siento una ola de calor extenderse desde mi vientre… sí… yo amaría tener cachorritos de mi Paul…

Me puedo imaginar a un bebé de piel oscura y los profundos ojos de su padre jugando en el jardín…

Mierda!

Interrumpo mi fantasía y decido correr a la farmacia. Afortunadamente no conozco al farmacéutico de turno y compro 3 tests de distintas marcas, sólo para estar segura, aunque mi cuerpo parece decir que sí, voy a ser mamá!

Me apresuro para regresar a La Push, pensando en hacer los tests a escondidas antes de que Paul regrese a casa… No vale la pena preocuparlo sin motivos verdad?

…oOo…

Me encuentro esperando los resultados de los tests…

Son los minutos más largos de mi existencia…

Bien, ya es hora… tomo la varilla del primer test… POSITIVO. Oh por dios! Voy ser mamá!

La alegría no me deja respirar y me llevo las manos al estómago, acunando a mi cachorrito… Un pequeño Paul que llegará a conformar nuestra pequeña familia. Sí!

Tomo la varilla del segundo test… NEGATIVO… Siento como si hubiera perdido a mi hijo… quiero llorar y me doy cuenta de que en mi interior anhelo ser madre y tener una familia con mi Paul más que nada en el mundo.

Temblando, tomo la tercera varilla… NEGATIVO. Y rompo a llorar.

Me acurruco en el suelo entre el lavamanos y la tina y lloro por la "pérdida" de mi bebé… la pérdida de mis sueños.

Es tonto, lo sé, no es que no pueda ser madre ni que haya tenido un aborto, pero la ilusión que me hacía ESTE hijo ha muerto… porque es una cosa estadística verdad? 2 de 3 significan que no estoy embarazada?

Mierda! No puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre. Tomo las llaves de mi camioneta y decido ir al hospital de Port Ángeles a hacerme los test sanguíneos que descartarán mi posible embarazo. Si hay aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de que sea cierto, decido aferrarme a ella.

No me quiero arriesgar con el policlínico de La Reserva… todos se enterarían antes de que yo pudiera darle la noticia a Paul…

Manejo con cuidado… el pavimento está resbaloso con la lluvia y no puedo arriesgarme a tener un accidente en mi "estado".

Llego al Hospital General de Port Ángeles y pido hacerme los exámenes de sangre correspondientes. Odio las agujas, pero por mi cachorrito las voy a soportar…

Me dicen que los resultados estarán disponibles en 2 días, ya que tienen mucho trabajo acumulado. Cómo lo voy a soportar? No lo sé… pero no me queda otra alternativa y decido regresar de inmediato a Forks.

Al llegar al pueblo me doy cuenta de que mi camioneta está a punto de quedarse sin combustible y debo recargar inmediatamente o no llegaré a La Push.

Mientras cargo combustible decido que ansío comer un Milky Way y me dirijo al interior de la gasolinera a comprar un par de barras de mi golosina favorita.

Cuando entro me doy cuenta de que está el encargado conversando con 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, jóvenes.

Doy una segunda mirada y se me encoge el corazón… los 2 jóvenes conversando con el encargado no son otros que Edward Alice Cullen.

-Bella! –Grita Alice abalanzándose sobre mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan!**

**No querían Cullens? Ahí tienen Cullens!**

**Reviews=love**


	16. Encuentros

**Hola a todos, aquí tenemos al encuentro entre Bella y los Cullen y entre Bella y Charlie… qué pasará? **

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Un abrazo a todos y que disfruten del capítulo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Doy una segunda mirada y se me encoge el corazón… los 2 jóvenes conversando con el encargado no son otros que Edward y Alice Cullen._

_-Bella! –Grita Alice abalanzándose sobre mí._

**Capítulo 16**

I have called you children, I have called you son.  
>What is there to answer if I'm the only one?<br>Morning comes in Paradise, morning comes in light.  
>Still I must obey, still I must invite.<br>If there's anything to say, if there's anything to do,  
>If there's any other way, I'll do anything for you.<p>

I have called you preacher; I have called you son.  
>If you have a father or if you haven't one,<br>I'll do anything for you. I did everything for you

_For The Widows In Paradise; For The Fatherless In Ypsilanti / Sufjan Stevens_

**Bella POV**

-Qué… qué hacen aquí? –Logré articular mientras los brazos de Alice me rodeaban en un abrazo increíblemente apretado para alguien tan pequeño.

-Bella! –Exclamó Edward aspirando profundamente por la nariz y cerrando los ojos por un instante. Antes de poder detenerlo me estaba abrazando e involuntariamente mi cuerpo respondió al abrazo tan familiar de mi ex novio, al que creí que no volvería a ver jamás abrazándolo de vuelta.

-Estás más delgada –Dijo Alice –Y hueles raro –Susurró lanzando unos billetes al mostrador mientras me arrastraba hacia afuera sin dejarme pagar mi bencina ni comprar mi Milky Way.

-Qué hacen aquí? –Repetí mirándolos incrédula. Cómo pude alguna vez confundirlos con humanos? Claramente su belleza y palidez es sobrenatural. Suena tonto, pero me sorprendió que lucieran tal como los recordaba…

-Regresamos por ti amor… -Respondió Edward con toda naturalidad. Me estaban hablando en serio?

-Bella tu futuro ha estado apareciendo y desapareciendo cada vez más frecuentemente y creemos que estás en peligro… -Dijo Alice luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

-Y como la única razón que me hizo alejarme de ti fue tu propia seguridad, decidí que podíamos regresar por ti, pero no te encontramos en tu casa y… -Comenzó a decir Edward.

-Qué? Que regresaron por mí? Como si yo fuera una cosa que olvidaron? –Les grité -Sin considerar mis sentimientos ni lo que yo deseo? Váyanse los dos al infierno! Ya rehíce mi vida, después de que tú Edward, me dijiste que no me amabas, que yo no era suficientemente buena para ti, después de que me abandonaste en el bosque! Maldita sea! Me dejaste ahí para morir! Si no fuera por Sam Uley habría muerto de hipotermia esa noche… 11 horas estuve perdida Edward… 11 horas que me dejaron catatónica, medio muerta de dolor… pero nada de eso importa verdad? Todos los meses que sufrí dan lo mismo porque tú dices que me quieres de vuelta… -Dije llena de rabia y dolor al recordar cuánto sufrí.

-Pero Bella amor… -Me interrumpió Edward.

-Bella espera! –Dijo Alice.

-Déjenme en paz! Mi vida ahora es con Paul, y si no quieren tener problemas con la manada mejor se largan del pueblo inmediatamente –Les dije amenazándolos.

-Paul? La manada? Tu sabes de los lobos? –Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Saber? Soy la imprimación de uno! –Respondí.

-Bella no! No puede ser, por favor regresa conmigo, esas bestias son peligrosas! –Rogó Edward.

-Esas "bestias" nunca me van a abandonar. Esas "bestias" me salvaron cuando ustedes me dejaron para morir… Un grupo de "bestias" arriesgó su vida para matar a Victoria y sus secuaces cuando quisieron matarme a cambio de la muerte de James… una de esas "bestias" es mi mejor amigo y otra "bestia" es mi pareja y me salvó de Laurent cuando estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, así es que les voy a pedir más respeto por favor –Dije soltándome de su agarre. Ambos me miraron pasmados, incapaces de reaccionar.

Aproveché su sorpresa y subí a mi camioneta y me apresuré hacia la reserva.

Una vez sola en casa dejé salir el llanto que venía reprimiendo todo el camino. Cómo se atrevían a regresar ahora? Y de esa forma, a venir a recogerme como si fuera un mueble que olvidaron! Nunca consideraron lo que yo podía sentir o desear! Maldita sea! Cómo pude amarlos tan profundamente?

Tomé mi celular y llamé a Paul

-Princesa –Contestó al primer ring.

-Hola… Paul… te falta mucho para terminar? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-No, ya estamos terminando por el día, tenemos que esperar que seque el estuco… qué sucede?

-Te necesito… -Susurré para que no se me quebrara la voz.

-Voy para allá –Dijo y se cortó la comunicación.

Cinco minutos después apareció a través de la puerta de la casa Paul, totalmente desnudo. Mi lobo había corrido hacia mí.

-Princesa! Estás bien? –Preguntó abrazándome fuerte contra su cuerpo desnudo. Luego se separó de mi y procedió a examinarme concienzudamente –A qué hueles?

-Si… no… Paul… los Cullen regresaron… -Dije incoherentemente y Paul comenzó a temblar.

-Malditas sanguijuelas… te hicieron algo? –Preguntó preocupado.

-No! No, es solo que Alice estaba perdiendo sus visiones de mí y decidieron que yo probablemente estaba en peligro y regresaron por mí.

-NO! –Rugió Paul abrazándome a su pecho –Tu eres mía!

-Tuya Paul… sólo tuya… shhhhh… shhhhhh…tranquilo Paul, soy tuya y se los dije… los mandé al infierno!... shhhhh… te amo sólo a ti… nadie me puede separar de ti… -Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y de su pecho brotaban gruñidos ferales.

-No me dejes princesa… no podría vivir sin ti… -Dijo Paul mientras la ira lo abandonaba para dar paso al pánico.

-Nunca Paul, nunca te voy a dejar… tu eres mi lobo, mi familia, tú me reclamaste y yo acepté tu marca… soy tuya, de nadie más… -Dije besando su pecho. Paul reaccionó inmediatamente tomando mi rostro entre sus enormes manos y me besó apasionadamente, reclamando sumisión y entrega. Y yo me di gustosa.

Su lengua entró en mi boca y danzó con mi lengua sensualmente, llenándome de su sabor y olor, de su tacto y su calor.

Sus manos comenzaron a tratar de desnudarme, pero como se negó a dejar de besar mis labios, optó por desgarrar mis prendas hasta dejarme tan desnuda como él mismo, y aún cubriendo mi rostro y cuello con besos ardientes y apasionados me empujó contra la pared, donde quedé aprisionada por él.

Con mis brazos rodeé su cuello y él me levantó por las caderas para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Su boca bajó para besar mi pecho y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello que había crecido lo suficiente como para poder tener un buen puñado de él entre mis dedos.

-Te necesito princesa, eres mía… -Murmuró Paul una y otra vez.

-Solo tuya… hecha para ti… sólo para ti… te amo… -Jadeé entre sus brazos.

-Te amo –Dijo y en un solo movimiento me penetró enterrándose profundamente en mí.

Esta vez el sexo fue apasionado y lleno de necesidad de reafirmación. Después de acabar contra la pared del living nos movimos al dormitorio donde continuamos haciendo el amor y Paul me pidió permiso para volver a marcarme… yo acepté gustosa, necesitaba más que nunca pertenecer a él.

Varias veces estuve a punto de decirle mis sospechas de embarazo, pero no me atreví. No quería exponerlo a una decepción mayor en caso de que resultara ser un falso positivo.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente en cuanto Paul (renuentemente) se fue a trabajar, yo llamé al laboratorio para saber si tenían listos los resultados de mis exámenes. Lamentablemente me dijeron que no, por lo que les pedí que me llamaran con la respuesta al día siguiente en cuanto los tuvieran, ya que me urgía saber qué sucedería.

Al imaginar que sería madre un pensamiento asaltó mi mente sin dejarlo ir… Mi cachorrito merecía tener un abuelo, y yo ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo sin ver a Charlie como para que los ánimos de ambos se hubieran enfriado y pudiéramos tener una conversación civilizada… echaba de menos a papá.

…oOo…

Una vez tomada la decisión de ir a ver a Charlie me sentí más en paz conmigo misma, pero algo en mi interior me impedía quedarme tranquila en un lugar, lo que hizo imposible que me dedicara a estudiar.

Decidí limpiar la casa y en especial la habitación de huéspedes (que sería la habitación de mi cachorrito). Esa habitación había sido pintada de blanco cuando los muchachos nos ayudaron a reparar la casa, por lo que era un lienzo en blanco para trabajar en él.

Decidí que pintaría un mural en una de las paredes narrando las leyendas de la tribu, así mi hijo conocería desde pequeño su origen y su destino, y me entretuve imaginando dónde iría la cuna, la cómoda y el baúl de los juguetes.

…oOo…

Por la tarde decidí dejar un mensaje escrito a Paul pegado en el refrigerador diciéndole que iría a ver a Charlie para intentar arreglar las cosas, subí a mi camioneta y partí a Forks.

Afortunadamente la patrulla de Charlie se encontraba en casa, lo que significa que mi padre estaría ahí.

Toqué la puerta suavemente, una parte de mí casi deseando que no me escuchara y escuché sus pasos acercándose para abrirme la puerta.

-Bella! –Exclamó Charlie como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Hola papá… vine… vine porque quiero que me perdones…

-Pasa, pasa… tuviste problemas con Paul?

-No! Claro que no, simplemente es que… te extrañaba…

-Yo también te extraño Bella… siento haber sido tan poco tolerante con Paul… sé que no es una situación que ninguno de los dos pudiera manejar fácilmente, que ninguno de los dos la eligió.

-Y yo nunca debí haberme marchado de esa forma… tú eres mi padre y te debo respeto. Lo siento… me perdonas? –Pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre y cuando tú me perdones a mí –Respondió Charlie abriendo sus brazos para mí.

Ninguno de los dos es demasiado bueno expresando emociones, pero ese abrazo dijo más de lo que podíamos demostrar con palabras. Todo volvía a estar bien entre nosotros.

-Qué quieres cenar? –Pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

-No tienes que cocinar Bells…

-Pero quiero hacerlo! –Exclamé.

-Bells… esto significa que regresarás a casa? –Preguntó Charlie esperanzado.

-No papá… mi lugar está en la reserva… y soy feliz… de verdad soy feliz con Paul… sólo me faltabas tu para que todo fuera perfecto -Expliqué.

-Bien, pero tienen que venir a cenar conmigo al menos una vez a la semana –Concedió.

-Paul y yo? –Pregunté para asegurarme de haber oído bien.

-Es parte de la familia, verdad?

-Bien, pero con la condición de que tu vas a cenar con nosotros una vez a la semana… y a desayunar de vez en cuando!

-Es un trato. Y ahora que mencionas comida… me muero por comer tus albóndigas con espagueti! –Exclamó relamiéndose.

-Dalo por hecho. Anda a ver algo en la tele y yo voy a prepararte las mejores albóndigas que hayas probado en tu vida –Dije arremangando mi camiseta para poner manos a la obra.

La cocina de Charlie era un desastre. El refrigerador estaba lleno de restos de comida a pedido y cenas congeladas, y claramente nada se había desinfectado desde el momento en que me fui.

Preparé las albóndigas con salsa de tomate y mientras el espagueti se cocía desinfecté y fregué la cocina lo mejor que pude. Me prometí a mi misma preparar comida extra en casa para traerle porciones a Charlie que se pudieran congelar. De ese modo me aseguraría que comiera al menos una comida saludable al día.

Cenamos los dos contándonos las novedades ocurridas en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y me prometí a mi misma no volver a dejar a mi padre… él era realmente una parte fundamental de mi vida.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche me despedí de Charlie prometiéndole regresar el viernes con Paul para cenar los tres juntos. Sería interesante ver si esos dos son capaces de ser civilizados entre sí no.

Me subí a mi camioneta y envié un mensaje de texto a Paul para que supiera que ya iba en camino. Paul respondió de inmediato diciendo

"Te espero, te extraño, me tienes que compensar las horas perdidas. ;-) XOXO Paul"

No pude evitar reír al pensar en la "compensación" que debería darle a mi lobo por un par de horas perdidas e hice andar el motor.

A mitad de camino hacia La Reserva el motor de mi camioneta comenzó a fallar y hacer ruidos extraños hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a Paul y que me fuera a recoger pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabina de mi camioneta y vi a Edward a mi lado.

-Hola amor… problemas con la camioneta?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh no!**

**Qué quiere Edward ahora?**


	17. Propuesta

**Este capítulo me tiene emocionada… no es mucho lo que quiero adelantar, pero es aquí donde empieza a quedar la grande!**

**Este se lo dedico a Vale Yagami Cullen que está con gripe y se siente morir. Un abrazo grande y que te recuperes pronto!**

**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer.**

**Todo mi cariño.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_A mitad de camino hacia La Reserva el motor de mi camioneta comenzó a fallar y hacer ruidos extraños hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo._

_Saqué mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a Paul y que me fuera a recoger pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabina de mi camioneta y vi a Edward a mi lado._

_-Hola amor… problemas con la camioneta?_

**Capítulo 17**

And if I choose your sanctuary  
>I'll want to wash you with my hair<br>I'll want to drink of sacred fountains  
>And find the riches hidden there<br>I'll eat the lotus and peyote  
>I'll want to hear the caged-bird sing<br>I'll want the secrets of the temple  
>I'll want the finger with the ring<br>You and me /3

Be mine / R.E.M.

**Paul POV**

Desde que Bella me dijo que los malditos chupasangre habían regresado no he tenido un solo momento de paz. Me debato entre la ira y las ganas de destrozarlo todo a mi paso y la más absoluta desesperación al imaginar lo que sería mi vida si Bella decide que quiere regresar con Cullen…

Pero ella no hará eso, verdad?… me lo prometió… y yo confío en ella.

Es del hijo de puta cabrón sanguijuela malparida de la concha de su madre que no me fío.

Le he hecho el amor a mi princesa intensa, desesperadamente, tratando de fundirme con su piel, tratando de dejar mi marca en su cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, y ella me ha aceptado gustosa, sabiendo que es lo que necesito para tener un poco de paz.

Después de hacer el amor Bella se hizo un ovillo acurrucada a mi lado y se quedó dormida. Yo la abracé fuertemente y dejé que las lágrimas que no me atreví a derramar frente a ella tuvieran su escape. No sollocé, no quería despertarla… pero si mojé mi almohada y su largo cabello.

Esa noche no dormí nada.

Al día siguiente Bella me insistió en que fuera a trabajar como siempre, y aunque no quería hacerlo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Por un lado necesitamos el dinero, y por otro, dentro de La Reserva ella no corre ningún peligro.

…oOo…

Mi día de trabajo fue monótono, básicamente la instalación de tabiquería interior en los locales comerciales, algo no muy complicado y que me dejaba bastante tiempo para pensar…

Yo sé que es demasiado pronto para hacer planes de matrimonio y una familia, pero… lo es realmente cuando se tiene la certeza de que la mujer a tu lado es la única mujer para ti por toda la eternidad?

El lobo sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que necesitamos, y lo que necesitamos es poseer a Bella en cada ley y forma posible. Necesito que al menos sea mi prometida… no es suficiente que sea mi novia, ese es un título demasiado casual para la relación que nos une.

Cuando fue el momento de almorzar me fui a sentar con Sam y Jared, y al abrir mi lonchera (si, Bella me compró una lonchera para mi almuerzo que es la envidia de todos los demás que acarrean su comida en tristes bolsas de papel) me encontré con un termo con sopa caliente, un par de sándwiches de carne, queso, lechuga, tomate, zanahoria y tocino, 2 huevos duros, 2 manzanas y un trozo de pie de limón de postre… Y una nota que decía "Que tengas un buen día, lobo. Te amo hasta la luna, Bella".

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no podía esperar más para pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

En una relación normal esto sería precipitado, pero en una imprimación? En un imprimación nuestros ancestros se casaban el mismo día que imprimaban!

Trabajé el resto de la tarde de un ánimo excelente, sorprendiendo a todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a Sam.

...oOo...

A la salida del trabajo me dirigí a Port Ángeles al centro comercial, y busqué entre las distintas joyerías algo que me satisficiera… pero no encontré nada, todos eran los típicos anillos de diamantes y oro… nada original como se lo merecía mi princesa.

Decidí pasar a la salida a comer algo a un Subway que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad antes de regresar a casa. Me comí un sándwich de albóndigas de 30 cm. de largo y mientras caminaba de regreso a mi auto, vi por el rabillo del ojo una tienda de artículos indígenas. En la vitrina había desde pieles hasta artesanía, tallados, libros, etc.

Decidí entrar a dar una mirada.

La encargada era de descendencia indígena, pero no la conocía… posiblemente pertenecía a otra tribu. Tenía la piel oscura y el cabello largo, liso y brillante.

-Hola! –Me saludó entusiasta –En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Busco un anillo… un anillo de compromiso… -Le dije seriamente. No necesitaba que la chica perdiera tiempo coqueteándome… ese era el viejo Paul. El nuevo Paul es un hombre serio… es un hombre comprometido.

-Mmmmmm… tengo algunos anillos, pero no son los anillos de compromiso tradicionales –Me respondió.

-Veámoslos –Le dije –Si quisiera un anillo de compromiso tradicional lo habría comprado en el Mall.

-Ok –Dijo ella dirigiéndose al fondo de la tienda, donde abrió la caja fuerte y sacó una bandeja de terciopelo –Estos son los anillos que tengo. Son anillos de oro esculpido… -Dijo mostrándome un set de anillos que mostraban escenas de animales en miniatura. Uno en especial capturó mi atención. Una pareja de lobos. Ella descansando en un claro en el bosque y él aullándole a la luna… una luna representada por un solitario diamante… Era perfecto!

-Quiero este! –Le dije a la chica, seguro de haber encontrado el anillo ideal.

-Perfecto, de qué tamaño? –Preguntó ella.

-Tamaño? –Pregunté yo… ese detalle no se me había ocurrido… -Puedo ver tus manos? –Le pregunté a la chica.

-O…K… -Dijo ella mirándome dubitativa extendiéndome sus manos.

-Ok -dije eligiendo su dedo meñique de la mano derecha –De ese tamaño!

-Bien –Dijo ella probándose el anillo –Si no le queda bien lo puedes venir a cambiar y lo podemos mandar a fabricar a medida –Ofreció.

-Perfecto! Cuánto es?

-$1.500 dólares, pero por ser nativo te puedo hacer un descuento del 10%... serían $1.350.

-Ok –Dije extendiéndole mi tarjeta de crédito. Esta compra hacía mella en mis ahorros pero definitivamente valía la pena. El anillo es simplemente perfecto!

Una vez que hube pagado me dirigí al auto y una hora después me encontraba entrando a La Reserva. Al llegar a casa me llamó la atención que todas las luces estaban apagadas. A lo mejor Bella se encontraba de visita en casa de Emily?

Entré a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina buscando alguna nota. Y efectivamente, en el refrigerador me encontré una nota que decía que Bella había ido a casa de Charlie a tratar de reconciliarse con él. Suspiré contento y me dirigí a la ducha. Quería estar limpio para poder hacer el amor a mi princesa.

Al salir me fui a ver tele al living y recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella diciendo que ya venía en camino. Yo le envié un mensaje de vuelta diciendo "Te espero, te extraño, me tienes que compensar las horas perdidas. ;-) XOXO Paul" y contento, me senté a esperar.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

-Edward! –Exclamé – Casi me matas del susto! Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté.

-Es que no es obvio? –Dijo con esa sonrisa autosuficiente que en algún momento me pareció irresistible pero que ahora me pareció simplemente irritante.

-No para mí. No tenemos nada de qué hablar… -Contesté.

-Bella –Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro –Tenemos_ todo_ de qué hablar…

-A qué te refieres? –Pregunte tratando de ganar tiempo –Necesito llegar pronto a casa, Paul me espera…

-Isabella, por favor! No puedes estar seriamente enamorada de un perro! –Exclamó.

-Oh! Pero era muy normal estar enamorada de un muerto? –Pregunté destilando sarcasmo –Al menos el "perro" me ama y nunca me dejaría abandonaría en el bosque. Nunca me haría lo que me hiciste tú.

-Bella amor, lo lamento tanto! Fue un error de juicio, pensé que estarías más segura sin mí, nunca imaginé que te perderías en el bosque! –Exclamó.

-Ah no? Y si no te imaginaste que me perdería por qué le escribiste una nota a Charlie diciendo que me había ido al bosque contigo? No era para que me rescataran en caso de que me perdiera como la idiota que era en ese entonces?

-Bella amor tú no entiendes… Todo lo que hice ha sido porque te amo más que a nada… nunca pensé que buscarías consuelo en los siguientes monstruos que te encontraras por ahí…

-Cómo te atreves, bastardo condescendiente! –Le grité saliendo de mi camioneta y dando un portazo –Paul y la manada son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú querías que tuviera una vida normal y feliz como humana? Pues eso es lo que tengo. Paul y yo nos vamos a casar, vamos a envejecer juntos y algún día vamos a morir juntos… y espero de todo corazón no volver a encontrarme de nuevo con un puto vampiro en lo que me queda de vida!

-Isabella, lenguaje! –Me corrigió atónico al escucharme, pero luego suavizando el tono me dijo –Creo que estás sufriendo los efectos de la rabia y el despecho amor, pero eso ya va a pasar… un amor como el nuestro no acaba así como así… con el tiempo que estuvimos separados yo también he aprendido ciertas cosas, y lo principal es que no me puedo resistir más a lo nuestro. Estoy listo para convertirte amor!

-Qué? –Pregunté mientras caminaba por la carretera rumbo a La Reserva rezando por que alguno de los lobos que se encontrara de patrullaje en las proximidades viniera a mi rescate.

-Así podremos estar juntos para siempre amor… nos vamos a casar y te voy a convertir de inmediato para comenzar nuestra eternidad junto al resto de la familia.

-No! –Exclamé sin elaborar. Convertirme? Y qué sucede si estoy embarazada? El hijo de puta va a matar a mi cachorrito!

-Bella amor piénsalo, esto es lo que deseabas con todas tus fueras hace apenas unos meses… y ahora puede ser una realidad…

-Soy una adolescente, nosotros cambiamos de opinión, es mi prerrogativa! –Exclamé por decir algo mientras mi cerebro trataba de volver a funcionar. Edward estaba loco si creía que yo volvería con él voluntariamente.

-Amor, tu nunca te has comportado como una adolescente! Sé que estás herida, pero piénsalo… podemos ser tan felices!

-Edward estás delirando… cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No me voy a ir contigo! Amo a Paul y él es mi destino. Tú me dejaste y perdiste tu oportunidad y mataste el amor que sentí por ti. Ahora déjame en paz! –Grité.

-Bella, amor, eso no es posible –Dijo tomándome firmemente del brazo y frenándome en seco –Tú vienes conmigo.

-NO! –Grité tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero era imposible. Por primera vez vi a Edward sin su máscara de humanidad y estaba aterrada. Estaba a merced del vampiro.

-Isabella, deja de resistirte –Dijo girándome hasta que estuve frente a él, mi pecho rozando el suyo.

-Edward déjame ir! Por favor… Ya no te amo… -Rogué olvidando todo mi orgullo.

-Te amo Bella –Dijo tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos para obligarme a mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente, y mientras él murmuraba palabras de amor sentí que mis objeciones murieron en mis labios antes de poder expresarlas… me estaba deslumbrando y mi voluntad ya no era mía. Mis piernas se aflojaron y él me tomó en sus brazos –Estás más hermosa que nunca amor, lo siento tanto por haber perdido estos meses si ti… te amo tanto… -Repetía una y otra vez, y yo, respirando su intoxicante aliento fui perdiéndome más y más, hasta que él acercó su boca a la mía y me besó.

Era como besar un trozo de vidrio, liso, frío, duro… radicalmente distinto a los besos apasionados y ardientes de mi lobo… pero en ese momento mis defensas estaban demasiado bajas, y no me pude resistir.

Fue un beso casto, con la boca cerrada, sus labios y los míos moviéndose en coreografiada sincronía… un beso como todos los que me daba Edward antes de marcharse…

Pero él gruñó y gimió de placer como si estuviera a punto de acabar… pervertido!

Cuando terminó de besarme yo lo miré confundida, aún en medio de mi trance sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué.

-Te amo Isabella, más que a nada en el mundo, por toda la eternidad… me harías el enorme honor de convertirte en mi esposa? –Dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

-Yo… Mmmmmmh… No? –Dije sin saber por qué me negaba.

Edward volvió a lucir furioso, y lo último que recuerdo es un pinchazo en mi muslo y después… nada.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**El anillo lo pueden encontraren "Be mine, extras" en mi blog"**

**Opinen!**


	18. Secuestrada

**Hola a todos! **

**Continuamos con la historia y les entrego respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que me hicieron en el capítulo anterior.**

**En mi blog pueden encontrar la foto del jeep de Edward y el anillo de compromiso que compró Paul para su princesa.**

**Abrazos para todos y por favor no dejen de comentar.**

**Todo mi cariño.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

No I don't want you anywhere near me  
>I don't want you anywhere near me<br>Get your fucking world out of my head  
>I don't want you anywhere near me<br>I don't want you anywhere near me  
>Get your fucking world out of my head<br>I don't want your "us or them"  
>No I don't need your "us or them"<br>Oh I don't want your "us or them"  
>I don't need your "us or them<p>

_Us or them/ The Cure_

**Paul POV**

Mientras esperaba a Bella una extraña sensación me comenzó a embargar… no era exactamente miedo, pero sí incomodidad… repulsión… pensé que me estaba enfermando del estómago, lo que es ridículo, por que los lobos no nos enfermamos, pero 5 minutos después, nada.

La sensación desapareció.

Decidí a llamar Bella pero su celular no respondió. Para ese entonces ella ya debería haber llegado a casa, por lo que me desvestí, corrí al bosque y me transformé.

Corrí por entre los árboles junto a la carretera husmeando por señales de mi princesa, pero no había signos de su camioneta… nada hasta que llegué al kilómetro 5 entre La Push y Forks y pude sentir su esencia… y la de un chupasangre.

Con un rugido de angustia traté de conservar la calma lo suficiente como para no echarme a morir o destrozarlo todo a mi paso, pero nada de nada sirvió. Aullé como un loco hasta que toda la manada estuvo a mi alrededor, los primeros en llegar fueron Collin y Seth que se encontraban patrullando el perímetro de la reserva y que, que paradójicamente eran los que menos posibilidades tenían de lograr calmarme.

Si se atrevían a acercarse a mí los atacaría por incompetentes y ellos lo sabían.

Cuando todos estuvimos reunidos les mostré mentalmente lo que había ocurrido desde que llegué a casa, la visita de Bella a Charlie, su mensaje de que iba en camino de regreso a casa, y mi creciente sensación de incomodidad y repulsión que me hizo correr a buscar a Bella.

Sam tomó el control forzándome a tranquilizarme con una orden Alpha, y comenzó a planear nuestros siguientes pasos.

Nos dividió en 2 grupos: Jared, Leah, Jacob, Sam y yo nos dirigiríamos a la casa de los Cullen, ya que ellos fueron los que habían violado el tratado al cruzar el límite territorial y acercarse tanto a La Reserva.

Si Bella estaba con ellos, debían devolverla.

Corrimos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la gran casona blanca, golpeando la puerta cuando llegamos y escuchamos atentamente… Yo no esperé más y de una patada derribé la puerta…

Pero la casa estaba completamente vacía.

…oOo…

Esa noche la pasamos peinando los bosques, tratando de dar con alguna pista, sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Finalmente por la madrugada Sam informó a Charlie de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que Charlie movilizó a algunas patrullas para unirse a la búsqueda de Bella.

Lo único que sabíamos es que Bella y la sanguijuela se estaban moviendo en la camioneta de Bella, pero no sabíamos en qué dirección, por lo que esperamos que los pudieran atrapar o a menos entretener en algún control carretero.

…oOo…

Nuevamente mi lobo y yo nos enfrentábamos a una dicotomía… En todo momento alguno de los dos se daba por vencido y quería recostarse y dejarse morir… pero el otro estaba regido por la rabia y la sed de venganza y no descansaría hasta destrozar a esa maldita sanguijuela.

…oOo…

Al amanecer del día siguiente apareció Charlie con un visitante en la reserva.

Un visitante que jamás habríamos podido esperar… Una sanguijuela.

Todos nos preparamos a atacar de inmediato, pero Charlie se interpuso entre ella y nosotros y nos ordenó que la escucháramos antes de tomar una decisión apresurada y despedazarla sin oír lo que tenía que decir.

La chupasangre era una hembra pequeña y con el cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos eran dorados, lo que significaba que seguía la dieta animal. No parecía ser una amenaza inmediata, pero eso no impidió que le mostrara mis colmillos en una mueca en forma amenazante para demostrarle que no estaba para bromas.

-Hola a todos… –Saludó –Lamento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido… Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y vine a Forks con mi hermano Edward hace unos días porque pensamos que Bella estaba en peligro, pero ella no quiso nada con nosotros y rechazó nuestra ayuda y aún más el darle una segunda oportunidad a Edward… -Dijo apresuradamente -Bella nos dijo que era feliz con la manada, viviendo en la reserva y en compañía de "su Paul"… me imagino que ese eres tu –Me dijo mirándome directamente.

-Soy yo –Contesté tratando de reinar en mis ganas de destrozar a la sanguijuela en pos de tener pistas que nos condujeran a Bella.

-Bien, después de que Bella nos dejó claro que estaba sana y salva y feliz, decidí que no me interpondría más en su vida, y traté de convencer a Edward de que hiciera lo mismo… y pensé que lo había logrado…

Nos dirigimos juntos al aeropuerto de Seattle y yo tomé un vuelo a Alaska y Edward decidió regresar a Brasil por un tiempo… o eso creí… a lo mejor eso fue lo que él pretendía hacer, pero cuando mi vuelo ya había partido, Edward cambió de idea y regresó a Forks y secuestró a Bella.

Todo lo pude ver gracias a mi don… e informé a mi familia… y vienen todos en este momento en camino para ayudar a encontrar a Edward…

-Llamaste a un montón de sanguijuelas para salvar a Bella? –Escupí asqueado.

-Llamé a mi familia, quienes aman a Bella profundamente, para que nos vengan a ayudar. Van a estar aquí en un par de horas –Dijo Alice molesta por la interrupción.

-Qué quieres de nosotros? –Preguntó Sam.

-Mi don para ver el futuro funciona con vampiros y humanos, pero no cuando hay lobos involucrados… por eso necesito que decidan dejar de buscar a Bella para que yo pueda ver su futuro claramente…

-Estás loca? Es mi imprimación de lo que estamos hablando? Nunca voy a dejar de buscarla! –Grité temblando de rabia.

-Necesitas aceptar nuestra ayuda Paul… o no vas a volver a ver a Edward ni a Bella nunca más… entre su don y su dinero, Edward cuenta con recursos ilimitados para esconderse para siempre si así lo desea. Yo soy la única que puede encontrarlo, siempre y cuando ustedes me lo permitan manteniéndose al margen.

-Aceptamos –Dijo Sam dando a su voz el timbre del Alpha –Si es la única manera, entonces nos mantendremos al margen de tu rango de visión –Dijo Sam, y luego mirándome a mí, agregó –Pero tu hermano ha roto el tratado y ha amenazado la vida de un miembro de la manada… dos si contamos a Paul… por lo tanto cuando recuperemos a Bella, Edward Cullen será juzgado de acuerdo a las leyes de nuestra tribu… y serán ustedes quienes nos lo entregarán para que así sea.

La sanguijuela cerró los ojos por un momento, sus hombros se proyectaron hacia adelante en derrota y dijo

-Está bien, acepto.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Desperté en mi camioneta, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y amarrada de pies y manos…

Mi cabeza se sentía abombada, mi cuello parecía estar laxo e incapaz de sostener el peso de mi cabeza y mis pensamientos estaban confusos… había sido drogada.

-Hola amor, por fin despertaste, estaba preocupado! –Dijo la voz que alguna vez consideré el sonido más exquisito de la tierra.

-Ed…ward –Dije, cuando en realidad quería decir "Edward pedazo de psicópata, déjame libre para que pueda patear tu brillante trasero, espera a que te ponga Paul las manos encima!"… pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo…

-Descansa amor, descansa… te debes sentir un poco desorientada, pero es el efecto del valium… poco a poco te vas a sentir mejor –Dijo como si le importara un carajo lo que pasara conmigo.

-Adonde… me… llevas –Dije tratando de mirar por la ventana, pero no reconocí nada.

-Vamos a Portland amor, estamos por llegar… francamente no creí que tu camioneta resistiría el viaje, pero debo decir que me sorprendió positivamente.

-Qué hay en Portland? –Pregunté.

-Nada, salvo que ahí vamos a cambiar de auto a algo más cómodo y rápido… no podemos viajar en avión o sería demasiado fácil rastrearnos.

-A… Alice va a saber –Le dije aterrada de que me contradijera.

-No amor, Alice ya no puede verte, por alguna razón… es por eso que regresamos a Forks en el primer momento…

-Oh… Edward… por favor… déjame ir… -Rogué -Necesito regresar a Paul… -Dije y comencé a llorar.

-Bella amor, yo sé que te hice daño al dejarte y buscaste consuelo en la primera criatura que te ofreció un hombro en el que llorar, pero no me puedes decir honestamente que amas a esas bestias… que quieres vivir en pecado con un _perro_ –Escupió última la palabra como si tuviera mal sabor.

-Edward… no sé qué te pasó… no sé qué has hecho todo este tiempo desde que me dejaste, pero tú no eres así… tu nunca me habrías raptado, nunca me habrías drogado, nunca me habrías forzado a estar contigo contra mi voluntad…

-Bella amor, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y me doy cuenta del error que cometí al dejarte… y ahora simplemente intento reparar ese error…

-Pero ya no te amo! Yo… YO AMO A PAUL! –Grité y Edward detuvo la camioneta en seco en la orilla de la carretera. Me tomó por ambos brazos para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos y me gruñó con ojos asesinos.

-No te quiero escuchar decir esa blasfemia de nuevo Isabella –Me ordenó –O me vas a convencer de que efectivamente estás loca y tendré que internarte en un manicomio.

-No estoy loca –Dije –Me liberarían…

-A sí? A la niña que dice que su novio es un hombre lobo y su ex es un vampiro? –Rió cruelmente –Isabella, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi lado o de encerrarte en una institución mental hasta que entres en razón… Tú decides.

-Edward por favor –Dije recuperando mi humildad y rogando un poco más.

-Por favor qué? –Rugió, perdiendo la paciencia y apretando tanto mis brazos que creí que mis huesos estallarían.

-Por favor… -Dije sollozando …-Llévame contigo –Dije odiándome a mí misma por la blasfemia que acababa de decir… pero me imaginé que tendría más oportunidad de escapar de Edward si lo mantenía contento que de un asilo para locos.

-Shhhhhh –Dijo acariciando mi cabeza con palmaditas condescendientes –Shhhhhh… todo va a estar bien amor, yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarte y en nada de tiempo vas a volver a ser mi Bella de siempre…

-Perdóname Edward… Estoy tan confundida… Estuve enferma sabes? Un mes en coma, no hace mucho… eso afectó mi cabeza…

-Oh, eso lo explica todo amor… tu estado es tan frágil… pero una vez que recuerdes quién eres y lo mucho que me amas vamos a volver a ser felices y te voy a transformar.

-O sea que no me vas a transformar de inmediato? –Pregunté sin querer dejar traslucir mi esperanza.

-Siempre tan impaciente amor! –Sonrió besando mi frente (Puaj!) –No, cuando te conviertes en vampiro te congelas para siempre en el estado en el que estabas al ser transformada. Si te transformo ahora, vas a estar confundida para siempre y no queremos eso verdad?

-No, Edward… yo quiero recordar… quiero que me ayudes a recordar quién soy –Dije rezando para que el idiota me creyera.

-Y lo haré amor, pero debes tener paciencia… -Dijo él.

-Edward… me desamarrarías las manos? Me duelen las muñecas… -Dije poniendo mi mirada más dulce y frágil.

-Por supuesto amor… por supuesto –Dijo y me desamarró las manos pero conservó la amarra de los pies. No quise presionar mi suerte e ignoré la incomodidad y la falta de circulación.

…oOo…

Al llegar a Portland nos dirigimos a una compraventa de autos donde Edward retiró un Jeep Grand Cherokee plateado con los cristales ahumados, me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una novia para sacarme de mi camioneta y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto del nuevo vehículo. Mi pobre camioneta quedó abandonada y con ella mi celular roto… y todas mis esperanzas de ser rescatada.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Cuéntenme qué quieren que hagamos con Edward!**


	19. Jugando a la estúpida

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos un capítulo importante donde encontraremos algunas respuestas a dudas que se venía planteando.**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes me escriben sus opiniones, a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y a quienes leen.**

**Ah! Y nada relacionado con Twilight me pertenece… Todo es de la talentosa S. Meyer, de lo contrario Bella habría tenido montones de romances y Edward se habría quedado virgen para siempre!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
>Oh...am I making myself clear?<br>I'm just a girl  
>I'm just a girl in the world...<br>That's all that you'll let me be!  
>I'm just a girl, living in captivity<br>Your rule of thumb  
>Makes me worry some<br>I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
>What I've succumbed to Is making me numb<br>I'm just a girl, my apologies  
>What I've become is so burdensome<br>I'm just a girl, lucky me  
>Twiddle-dum there's no comparison<p>

_Just a Girl / No doubt_

**Paul POV**

A pesar de que el Alpha me dio una orden la sanguijuela pelinegra no pudo ver a Bella ni a su captor.

Y la manada me culpó a mí.

Yo no podía renunciar a ella y ni resignarme a depositar su destino en una tropa de chupasangres, por mucho que Sam me lo ordenara. Aunque físicamente me viera obligado a obedecer, en mi interior sencillamente no me podía resignar. Y la manada leía eso es mi mente y me culpaba.

Los ánimos se comenzaron a caldear y yo por mi parte culpé a Collin y Seth de no haber hecho su trabajo como corresponde patrullando los alrededores de La Reserva, o de lo contrario Bella no habría sido abducida.

Leah defendió a Seth y a Collin y ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

-Todo es culpa de la amante de sanguijuelas! -Gritó Leah –Si ella no fuera en parte necrofílica nada de esto habría ocurrido! Y por lo demáa eres tú el responsable de proteger a ese imán para los desastres que llamas novia! –Dijo destilando veneno.

-Cierra la boca, perra margada! –Grité yo dando un paso hacia adelante amenazadoramente –Lávate la boca antes de hablar de Bella o te la voy a lavar yo… - Bastaba la más mínima provocación para que perdiera el poco control que me quedaba y Leah era un dolor en el trasero y una arpía incluso en los mejores días.

-Paul! –Gritó Sam –Contrólate!

-Ándate a la mierda Alpha! Cómo te sentirías si fuera tu Emily la que está perdida? Apuesto que no estarías tan tranquilo ni defendiendo a ese par de cachorros incompetentes o a tu ex noviecita!

-Retira lo dicho –Ordenó Sam –Discúlpate! Ahora!

-Métete tus órdenes de Alpha por el culo, cabrón! –Dije empujándolo y desafiando su autoridad.

-A mí nadie tiene que defenderme Sam, no seas imbécil –Gritó Leah a Sam -Soy perfectamente capaz de quitarle lo prepotente a este idiota –Dijo Leah dando un paso hacia mí –Dame tu mejor golpe pendejo… arreglemos esto de una vez por todas… quieres defender el honor de esa putita mosca muerta? Este es el momento! -Y eso es todo lo que necesité para perder el control. Me lancé hacia Leah que al ver mi rostro desfigurado por la ira retrocedió un paso y toda la manada pareció abalanzarse sobre mí.

-Jacob, Jared, conténganlo! –Ordenó Sam. Jacob y Jared trataron de contenerme, pero mi rabia y dolor me hicieron absolutamente incontrolable… la única que podía tranquilizarme en ese estado era Bella, y había sido arrebatada de mi lado.

Luché con todas mi fuerzas y le rompí la nariz a Jared le di una paliza a Jacob mientras Sam, Quil y Embri trataban de hacerme soltar a mi víctima. Leah no quiso ni acercarse.

Sam y los demás debieron darme una paliza que me dejó inconsciente ara que dejara de atacar a quién quisiera acercarse a mí… y una parte de mí casi bendijo el dolor y luego la nada… mis huesos rotos y mi piel amoratada dolían mucho menos que la distancia de mi Bella.

…oOo…

Y pasó otro día y a pesar de que yo estaba en cama y fuera de combate, la sanguijuela psíquica no pudo ver nada… Emily y Sue se tunaron para cuidarme como mis enfermeras.

…oOo…

Sam había ido de visita a mi casa… yo no me sentía con energías para seguir luchando, simplemente necesitaba recuperarme para correr a buscar a Bella.

Afortunadamente las fracturas habían sido simples y calculábamos que en cosa de una semana estaría físicamente como nuevo.

-Hola Paul, cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Sam.

-Como si una tropa de hijos de puta traidores que se hacen llamar mis hermanos me hubieran dado una paliza hasta romperme los huesos–Contesté.

-Paul, tu sabes que fue necesario… habrías matado a Leah, a Jacob y quién sabe a cuantos más… fue la única manera… -Dijo Sam, como siempre tratando de razonar conmigo.

-Lo sé… -Reconocí -Qué quieres Sam? –Pregunté si paciencia para visitas sociales.

-Alice aún no puede ver nada… creemos que al marcar a Bella y hacerla parte de la manada, Bella se transformó verdaderamente en una persona invisible para la chupasangre, tal como el resto de nosotros…

-Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Pregunté descorazonado. La paliza y los huesos rotos no sirvieron para nada?

-El resto de los Cullen está aquí… Emmett, el grandote está tratando de entrar en los registros de la tarjeta de crédito de Edward para poder seguir sus pasos. No es tan fácil como parece porque estas sanguijuelas escurridizas usan varios aliases, pero están trabajando en conseguir la información –Me explicó.

-Odio no poder hace nada! –Grité golpeando la pared con el puño de mi brazo bueno.

-Lo siento Paul… no debimos golpearte tanto ni tan duro… quisiera que hubiera habido otra manera… -Dijo Sam sintiéndolo de verdad… lo pude ver en la sinceridad y el dolor que expresaba su rostro.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sam contestó.

-Hola? … No, no se encuentra… sí, si puede hablar con su esposo… Ok, se lo paso –Dijo entregándome el teléfono a mí y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aló! –Contesté sin ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-Hablo con el esposo de la señora Isabella Swan? –Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Sí, con él –Mentí, aunque me sentía más que un novio o incluso un esposo para ella. Para el cso era lo mismo.

-Llamo del Hospital General de Port Ángeles… La señora Swan se hizo unos exámenes con nosotros hace unos días y nos pidió que le remitiéramos los resultados a la brevedad. La hemos tratado de contactar a su celular pero no nos responde… -Dijo la mujer como si fuera mi culpa que Bella no le respondiera el puto teléfono.

-Ok –Dije por que no sabía qué más decir.

-Bien, si usted es el esposo, le puedo informar que los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre son positivos… -Dijo la mujer.

-O sea… -Dije yo.

-O sea, felicitaciones señor Swan, será padre. Su esposa está embarazada.

-Oh… -Dije atónito -… gracias…

-De nada, hasta luego y enhorabuena –Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Qué quería? -Preguntó Sam –Dijo que llamaba del hospital?

-Bella… Bella está embarazada –Dije y un aullido feral salió de mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

…oOo…

Embarazada… padre… enhorabuena… las palabras giraban en mi mente casi sin hacer sentido. Collin Sr. Había venido al escuchar mis aullidos de dolor y me había noqueado con montones de morfina, pero no consiguió dormirme, simplemente me dejó en un limbo del cual no podía escapar para pensar en las cosas con calma ni objetividad.

El lobo estaba satisfecho… seríamos padres… El humano estaba aterrado… seguro sería un pésimo padre, cometería los mismos errores del viejo y todo se iría a la mierda, Bella se daría cuenta del fracaso de ser humano que soy y me dejaría para proteger a nuestro hijo…

Pero no, yo nunca golpearía a mi hijo… mi hijo… nuestro hijo…

Bella y mi hijo me han sido arrebatados…

Deliro con pesadillas de las que no puedo despertar, me desespero y me deben amarrar a la cama para impedirme que me levante y me transforme antes de que mis huesos hayan soldado.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Edward me mantuvo lúcida mientras viajábamos. Necesita a alguien que lo escuche sus locuras… realmente este hombre está completamente trastornado.

Lo odio… lo odio… espero que no se me note en la cara mientras el bastardo pretencioso me habla de todos los lugares que me llevará a conocer… lugares a los que jamás tendría acceso si me quedar _"con ese perro asqueroso"._

Trato de comportarme bien, de seguirle la corriente. Sé que Edward me va volver a drogar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si me pongo conflictiva o trato de pedir ayuda… y no quiero que las drogas afecten a mi cachorrito… si es que mi cachorrito efectivamente está ahí…

Me llevo las manos al estómago protectoramente… Haré lo que sea por ti cachorrito… Lo que sea por mantenerte a salvo… porque sé que estás ahí…

…oOo…

Nos detenemos en un hotel en junto a la carretera por la noche. Al menos el bastardo está dispuesto a concederme una noche decente de sueño.

-Nos quedaremos aquí amor –Me dice mientras se estaciona –Necesito cazar, tanto tiempo en tu compañía me está poniendo más sediento que de costumbre –Me dice sonriendo como si fuera gracioso querer comerme. Yo sonrío pero mi sonrisa no llega a mis ojos.

-Oh –Digo sin poder creer en mi buena suerte –Ok… puedo pedir servicio a la habitación mientras no estás? Tengo hambre…

-Bella amor… quisiera confiar en ti… pero no puedo –Me dice moviendo la cabeza tristemente –Sé que en cuanto me vaya vas a tratar de escapar o llamar al perro para que venga a rescatarte, y eso no lo puedo permitir, verdad?

-No, no puedes –Dije bajando la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazan por rodar por mis mejillas.

-Vas a pedir lo que desees comer al servicio a la habitación y luego te voy a dar algo que te ayude a dormir… -Me dijo mientras acomoda a los pies de la cama las bolsas de ropa que compró para nosotros en una parada en el Centro Comercial de Portland.

-No! –Exclamé –Edward no más drogas por favor! –Rogué, mis lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

-Es sólo un poco de Valium Bella… nada que te produzca daño permanente… -Me explicó.

-Edward tu sabes que me dan miedo las agujas… y después despierto sintiendo nauseas… no me hagas eso, por favor… amárrame, amordázame, pero no me inyectes! –Imploré llorando. _No le des valium a mi cachorrito!_

-Shhhhhh… ya amor, tranquila… vamos a probar por esta vez y te voy a esposar de pies y manos a la cama y te voy a amordazar… pero si llegas a traicionarme haciendo un ruido o llamando la atención… Charlie va a pagar las consecuencias… entendido? –Me amenazó con la mirada seria y dura.

-Sí… si Edward… te lo prometo, me voy a comportar… -Dije sinceramente. Todo por mi cachorrito.

-Bésame –Me ordenó.

-Qué? -Dije shockeada. Edward no me había impuesto su contacto físico desde que me secuestró.

-Bésame, demuéstrame que te vas a comportar demuéstrame que quieres volver a ser mi Bella… bésame –Me ordenó nuevamente.

-Pero tu dijiste que estás sediento -Le dije- No te va a doler la garganta? -Dije aferrándome a mi última excusa.

-Isabella por última vez! -Amenazó rugiendo -Ven aquí y demuéstrame cuánto me amas.

Yo me acerqué paso a paso hacia él, que me miraba fríamente. Una ola de nausea recorrió desde mi estómago a mi garganta, pero contuve las arcadas.

_Lo siento Paul… todo sea por mi…no… por nuestro cachorrito,_ pensé.

Y besé a Edward en los labios.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen… Bella SI ESTÁ EMBARAZADAAAAAAA!**

**OMG! Ni yo estaba segura de lo que sucedería… Y pobre Paul!**

**Comentarios?**


	20. Sopa de pollo

**Hola a todos, lo siento por la tardanza en este cap+itulo… como les dije, on las reviews las que me dan ánimo, y como FF tuvo malo el sistema de entrega de reviews… digamos que me desanimé y apenas pude terminar de escribir ahora que son las 2:30 am.**

**Les aclaro 2 puntos que me preguntaron en el capítulo pasado:**

**1.- Los efectos de la gente a medicinas como el valium varían de persona en persona. Pero la reacción de Bella es relativamente normal y realista. No usé otro somnífero por que el valium aparentemente en el menos dañino para el feto… No queremos un aborto o un lobito con malformaciones, verdad?**

**2.- Alguien me preguntó por qué Edward no escucha los latidos del corazón del cachorrito de Bella. La razón es que los latidos de los bebés no se escuchan hasta la 8° semana de gestación, en la etapa en que está Bella de embarazo el corazón aún no se forma.**

**Eso por ahora, que disfruten. Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Yo me acerqué paso a paso hacia él, que me miraba fríamente. Una ola de nausea recorrió desde mi estómago a mi garganta, pero contuve las arcadas._

_Lo siento Paul… todo sea por mi…no… por nuestro cachorrito,__ pensé._

_Y besé a Edward en los labios__._

**Capítulo 20**

If you're still alive  
>My regrets are few<br>If my life is mine  
>what shouldn't I do?<br>I get wherever I'm going  
>I get whatever I need<br>While my blood's still flowing  
>And my heart still beating like a hammer<br>Beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
>Hard to be soft, tough to be tender<br>Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
>Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer<br>Beating like a hammer.

_Help I´m alive / Metric_

**Bella POV**

Mantuve mi boca cerrada todo el tiempo, tratando de besarlo con los labios fruncidos, pero Edward no se conformó con eso. Me tomó de las mejillas con una mano y con sus dedos me obligó a abrir la boca para meter su lengua, reclamando mi boca con ella, besándome más agresiva profundamente que nunca antes.

Pero afortunadamente pronto me soltó jadeante y con los ojos completamente negros de sed y lujuria. Yo retrocedí tropezando pero gracias a Dios no alcancé a caerme. Él me miró e hizo una meca de burla y disgusto y tomó el teléfono para ordenar servicio a la habitación mientras yo me encerré en el baño y me lavé la cara y la boca con agua y jabón tratando de sacarme su sabor y su olor de mi boca… no fue suficiente para sentirme limpia y decidí tomar una ducha.

Media hora después salí del baño completamente vestida con la misma ropa con la que entré vi un carrito del Room Service con una bandeja cubierta con una tapa plateada.

Edward se encontraba en sentado en un sillón mirando las noticias en CNN y me ignoró completamente, lo que yo agradecí.

Estaba realmente hambrienta, pero al sacar la tapa de la bandeja mi estómago se reveló. Era un enorme y apestoso sándwich de atún. Lo cubrí con la tapa inmediatamente y corrí al baño a hacer arcadas secas… no tenía nada en el estómago que devolver.

-Bella, amor… estás bien? Estás enferma? –Dijo Edward luciendo verdaderamente preocupado.

-Bien –Dije mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y me levanté para lavarme la cara.

-Qué te sucedió? –Preguntó.

-Me siento un poco enferma y ese sándwich… huele horrible… odio el atún –Le dije confiando en que al no comer comida humana no pudiera distinguir entre los platos apetitosos y los repulsivos. Para él todo lo que yo comía era básicamente asqueroso.

-Lo siento… quieres que pida otra cosa para ti…? –Preguntó amable y preocupado, luciendo como el Edward que alguna vez amé.

-Tengo hambre, pero mi estómago está un poco delicado con toda la comida de gasolinera… debo haber comido algo que me hizo mal… puedes pedir una sopa de pollo?

-Por supuesto amor –Dijo besándome la coronilla. Yo traté de no encogerme ante su toque, pero fracasé miserablemente.

-Y… te puedes deshacer el atún? Puedo olerlo desde aquí… -Dije arrugando mi nariz.

-Enseguida –Dijo y empujó el carrito fuera de la habitación. Luego llamó para pedir mi sopa de pollo y yo mientras tanto elegí un pijama de entre las bolsas de compras y me cambié de ropa en el baño para luego acostarme.

_Cachorrito por favor no empieces a manifestarte ahora… no sabemos de lo que Edward sería capaz si se enterara… Por favor que no se dé cuenta, por favor, por favor…_

Pero Edward no dudó de mis palabras y se recostó a mi lado mientras mi sopa llegaba jugando con mi cabello, y luego me acercó la bandeja para que yo pudiera cenar en la cama.

Me levanté una vez más para hacer pis y lavarme los dientes y me dirigí a la cama, lista para ser esposada.

Pero no vi a Edward por ninguna parte, y mientras caminaba sentí un movimiento detrás de mí y un pinchazo en el cuello.

-Lo siento amor, es por tu bien… dulces sueños… -Dijo Edward mientras yo caía inconsciente en sus brazos.

…oOo…

Desperté al día siguiente con la boca seca y la cabeza confundida, mis extremidades se sentían pesadas como si mi sangre se hubiera transformado en plomo… Sólo logré gemir… Me sentía casi con resaca… mis párpados se sentían pesados y mi respiración era más lenta que de costumbre.

Demoré varios minutos en lograr girarme y otros tantos en sentarme en la cama. Edward estaba a mi lado mirándome atentamente. Yo simplemente gruñí y volví la cabeza para otro lado.

Me traté de poner de pié y trastabillé pero me apoyé en la pared. Mis piernas se sentían débiles y mis músculos me dolían, pero necesitaba alejarme de Edward y su mierda.

Apenas alcancé a llegar al inodoro cuando caí de rodillas y vomité.

…oOo…

Edward decidió que me encontraba demasiado enferma como para viajar, así es que me permitió quedarme ese día acostada, cosa que agradecí. No quería pasar otro día viajando más y más lejos de mi Paul… el dolor en mi pecho era cada vez mayor, pero esta vez tenía que cuidar de mí por mi cachorrito… esta vez no me echaría a morir.

…oOo…

**Alice POV**

No lo podía creer… A pesar haberlo visto con mis propias visiones… sencillamente no lo podía, no lo quería creer.

Pero era así.

Edward había sido mi hermano por décadas y si bien siempre ha tenido esa veta dramática, nunca imaginé que se tomaría el rechazo de Bella tan mal…

Comenzó con la incredulidad, siguió con la prepotencia, luego la derrota y cuando ya nos regresábamos cada uno a nuestras vidas normales, creo que se deschavetó y regresó a la incredulidad…

Y lo más frustrante es que desde que Edward descompuso la camioneta de Bella, no lo pude ver más. Al encontrarse con Bella desapareció del mapa.

…oOo…

Mi familia está igualmente escandalizada.

Esme llora y se lamenta preguntándose qué hizo mal, Carlisle se niega a aceptar que Edward pueda ser un secuestrador y se haya llevado a Bella contra su voluntad, sin importar cuanta evidencia tenga de que Bella era feliz en su vida en Forks… Él cree que se fugaron…

Emmett y Rose están furiosos. Emmett por que Bella para él es su hermanita menor y Rosalie porque lo que hizo Edward le parece demasiado parecido a lo que le hicieron a ella siendo humana: Tomarla contra su voluntad, quitarle la vida que se merecía.

Jasper por su parte no soporta estar en la casa con todas las emociones circulantes sumado al sufrimiento colectivo de la manada- Jazzy dice que en especial el dolor de Paul el novio de Bella es casi invalidante.

Es por eso que Jasper decidió viajar a Seattle a hablar con Jenks, quién es el que maneja todas las cuentas secretas de la familia, en función de rastrear a Edward, ya que Emmett no había logrado aún descubrir una pista que nos dijera cual de sus aliases estaba usando Edward y en consecuencia poder descubrir algo que nos guiara al paradero de Bella.

Pasamos 2 días horribles esperando por noticias de Jazzy hasta que al mediodía del 5° día de la desaparición de Bella tuve una visión de Jasper llamando con buenas noticias.

Por fin teníamos la pista que nos llevaría a rescatar a Bella.

…oOo…

**Paul POV**

El dolor de la separación se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se intensificaba a medida que mis huesos y heridas comenzaron a sanar.

Para el 5° día de separación de mi Bella, mi cuerpo estaba casi recuperado de la paliza que me dieron mis hermanos, pero a la vez estaba casi inválido por el esfuerzo que me costaba simplemente respirar.

A las 2:30pm recibí la llamada de Sam que lo cambiaría todo.

-Paul levántate, los tenemos! –Exclamó.

-Dónde? Dónde están? –Pregunté levantándome de la cama de un salto, listo para transformarme.

-Salt Lake City, en Utah. El abogado de los Cullen pudo detector movimiento en la tarjeta de crédito en un hotel por más de 2 días seguidos. Sabemos su locación exacta y vamos saliendo para allá.

-Voy para tu casa –Dije y corté la comunicación.

…oOo…

Jodidos aviones y su puto aire reciclado! El olor a vampiro no hacía más que intensificarse con el paso de las horas, pero en realidad nada me importaba… cada segundo me acercaba a ella, cada segundo me acercaba a mi reunión con mi familia.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Edward está de mal humor. Quiere que regresemos a la carretera pero lo convencí de que sufro de un virus estomacal y que necesito reposo… y parece que fuera cierto! Mi temperatura corporal ha aumentado y tengo fiebre casi constantemente.

Edward estudió medicina y no puede contradecir me en que lo mejor es el reposo para este caso, por lo tanto me obliga a beber montones de agua y se pasea por la habitación murmurando entre dientes y me fuerza a tomar montones de sopa de pollo. Que es lo único que mi estómago resiste por el momento.

Creo que nunca más en la vida voy a volver a probar un plato de una jodida sopa de pollo otra vez.

…oOo…

Pero en medio de mi malestar físico (que sé que en gran parte se debe a estar separada de Paul), yo tengo un plan.

Un plan que incluye básicamente quedarnos en un mismo lugar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible… yo sé que Paul me encontrará. Y en cuanto Edward se descuide un poquito voy a hacer mi movida para ayudar a mi lobo.

Y Edward va a estar jodido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo estará imperdible. No olviden comentar.**

**Por qué está tan enferma Bella?**


	21. Rescate

**Hola Chicos! Regreso con mi calendario de publicaciones a su estado original. Lamento no publicar durante el fin de semana pero tuve algunos asuntos de carácter personal/familiar que atender.**

**Un abrazo para todos y ojalá disfruten de este capítulo… Creo que va a causar algo de polémica, pero ya veremos qué me dicen al final.**

**Nos leemos! Cariños.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

His words are quiet like stains are  
>On a table cloth washed in a river<br>Stains that are trying to cover, for each other  
>Or at least blend in with the pattern<br>Good is better than perfect  
>Scrub ´til your fingers are bleeding<br>And I'm crying for things that I tell others to do without crying

_The man of a thousand faces / Regina Spektor_

**Bella POV**

Mi pelea con Edward fue inevitable esta vez… él me estaba besando apasionadamente y yo traté de corresponderle a pesar de las nauseas que me provocaba su olor dulzón y su lengua en mi boca… Pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse más libremente hacia mi pecho no pude evitar congelarme en el lugar sin poder continuar.

-Qué pasa amor? Pensé que estabas tan ansiosa como yo por continuar con lo que comenzamos meses atrás…? –Dijo besando mi cuello, succionando para dejar una marca. Asquerosa sanguijuela, diría mi Paul… _Oh Paul… lo siento tanto… me querrás aún si logro sobrevivir a esto?_

-Nada… no me siento muy bien –Dije tratando de empujarlo gentilmente.

-No estarás fingiendo? No será que estás esperando por tu perro verdad? Porque te lo advierto Isabella, si intentas cualquier cosa tu padre va a pagar las consecuencias –Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno frío y calculador.

-No! No Edward por favor! No, es verdad, tu puedes sentir mi fiebre! –Grité moviendo su mano hacia mi mejilla que ardía.

-Entonces con más razón deberías dejarme enfriarte amor –Dijo él nuevamente dulce.

Dios este hombre es bipolar!

-Eeeeh… está… bien… -Dije sin poder encontrar una razón para evitarlo, me había cazado con mi propio argumento.

-Ven aquí –Dijo tendiéndose en la cama y palmeándola colcha a su lado. Yo me subí a la cama usando ese ridículo pijama de satín y encaje azul que él me compró y me obligó a usar y me recosté a su lado hecha un ovillo. Tal vez si veía lo enferma que me encontraba me dejaría en paz.

-Edward… no me siento muy bien –Le dije.

-Lo sé amor, pero yo te voy a ayudar –Dijo acariciando mis brazos. Bien, en realidad eso no se sentía tan mal y era mil veces mejor que besarlo…

Luego acarició mi cuello y mi rostro y yo me mantuve quieta como una estatua esperando que se cansara y me dejara en paz.

Pero no se cansó.

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo, esta vez desde el cuello a la clavícula, de la clavícula al esternón, del esternón hacia la derecha… _Hey!_

-Edward no! –Exclamé "reviviendo" de mi trance mientras él trataba de tocar uno de mis pechos por debajo del top del mini pijama.

-Tranquila amor, yo te voy a quitar la fiebre… -Dijo con una sonrisa y sin detenerse y retorció dolorosamente mi pezón. Yo grité de dolor y traté de empujarlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo… Me sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas levantando mis brazos y comenzó besarme desde el cuello hacia abajo. Yo me retorcí y comencé a gritar...

Sólo recuerdo un pinchazo en mi cuello y sus labios besando mis pechos mientras mi cuerpo rápidamente se adormecía llevándome hacia la nada.

…oOo…

**Paul POV **

Salt Lake City… Si hay un lugar que nunca tuve ni el menor interés en conocer creo que esta ciudad estaría en los top 10…

Pero esta no es una visita de placer. Estamos aquí para rescatar a mi Bella.

De la manada, Sam, Jared, Quil y Embri nos acompañan. Jacob y el resto se quedaron cuidando La Reserva, a pesar de lo mucho que reclamaron no podíamos dejarla desprotegida, y como futuro Alpha Jacob lo entiende, a pesar de sus ganas de venir con nosotros.

Los chupasangre están todos aquí… los 6 Cullen, incluso el jodido líder que parece aún no creer lo que su protegido le hizo a mi Bella. Que se joda, ya va a ver con sus propios ojos cuando yo le incendie el culo a su hijito.

Me paso todo el viaje en auto desde el aeropuerto al hotel imaginando todas las formas de tortura a las que someteré a Edward… él me ha sometido a mí a la peor. Estar lejos de mi Bella embarazada es un crimen tan serio que en la tribu ni siquiera existe un castigo para ello. Es simplemente impensable.

-Por la mierda Alpha! No puedes apurarte un poco? Vi a una abuelita de 90 años adelantarte! –Exclamo increpando a Sam, que conduce uno de los autos rentados… todo pagado por las sanguijuelas, por supuesto. Yo no discuto en ese punto, después de todo toda esta situación es culpa de ellos.

- Nadie me ha adelantado Paul, cálmate, ya estamos cerca. Lo último que necesitamos es ser detenidos por exceso de velocidad –Dice Sam con esa jodida voz de Alpha que me obliga a obedecer y mantener mi boca cerrada… ya estamos cerca… ya estamos cerca…

El hotel es relativamente sencillo y está en un lugar aislado y boscoso. Ideal para la sanguijuela y sus hábitos de cacería.

El plan es que el líder de las sanguijuelas, Carlisle, va a presentarse en el lobby del hotel y hacer que Edward baje a reunirse con él mientras la manada, Emmett y Jasper nos introducimos por la puerta de servicio y rescatamos a Bella de la habitación… simple verdad?

Mientras esperamos en la parte trasera del hotel estudiamos por última vez los planos del edificio que nos consiguió Emmett, el chupasangre grandote… podría pasar por lobo si no fuera por el jodido olor!

Emmett ha hackeado en el sistema informático del hotel y sabemos que Bella se encuentra en el tercer piso, en la habitación 315, a 13 metros del elevador de servicio.

El teléfono de Jasper suena.

-Carlisle –Dice Jasper -Qué? Ok, gracias… inmediatamente –Dice y corta la comunicación.

-Edward salió del hotel hace un rato y en su habitación no contestan el teléfono. Bella debe estar sola, y existe la oportunidad de que se hayan ido, aunque no han hecho el check out del hotel. Vamos a entrar ahora –Dice abriendo la puerta trasera del hotel.

Un par de empleados se acercan a increparnos, esta entrada está prohibida, pero Emmett y Jasper se dedican a repartir billetes de $100 dólares a diestra y siniestra como los jodidos chupasangre millonarios que son y nadie más se opone a este extraño grupo de hombres que se sube al elevador de servicio.

Tercer piso… mi corazón late con fuerza y siento que ella está ahí, cerca de mí por fin…

13 metros a la derecha… habitación 315… el suave latir de un corazón… un latido que reconocería entre mil otros… Bella.

Emmett golpea la puerta, el muy idiota cree que si Bella estuviera libre no habría tratado de escapar? Quiero golpearlo por imbécil y me tiemblan las manos, pero una mirada de Sam me calma un poco… este no es el momento.

Emmett saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta con una banda magnética y trata de abrir la puerta… el sistema de seguridad del hotel es mejor de lo esperado…

-Mi turno –Digo y de una patada la puerta está abierta y del marco vuelan astillas… y ahí está, durmiendo en la cama… mi princesa…

Corro hacia ella. Está vestida con un pequeño pijama de satín y parece estar aún más delgada que antes… pero lo que enardece mi sangre… todo su torso huele al chupasangre hijo de puta que la raptó… la ha estado tocando.

-Princesa –Susurro a su lado –Bella despierta, ya estoy contigo…

-Paul, está drogada, lo puedo oler en su sangre… tómala rápido y salgamos de aquí –Me dice Jasper. Yo miro a Sam y obedezco.

Tomo a mi Bella en mis brazos y la envuelvo con la colcha… parece estar enferma… tiene fiebre y está demasiado pálida… Pero aún inconsciente, cuando la rodeo con mis brazos ella se acurruca en mí y suspira feliz. Mi sensación es indescriptible… vuelvo a estar completo y feliz otra vez… sólo queda terminar con la sanguijuela y todo volverá a estar en orden en mi mundo.

-Paul, cambio de planes –Me dice Sam –Bella no está en condiciones de viajar a Forks inmediatamente… Toma el auto y espera nuestra llamada en Pocatello, Idaho. En cuanto hayamos lidiado con la sanguijuela nos reuniremos en Forks.

-Edward es mío –Gruño amenazadoramente.

-Lo sé, y lo llevaremos a Forks para juzgarlo, pero por el momento tu eres el único que puede lidiar con Bella… ella te necesita a ti para sanar –Explica Sam. 2 instintos luchan en mí… el de destruir al enemigo y el de cuidar de mi imprimada… el instinto de destruir pierde miserablemente, Bella me necesita y sé que el placer de destruir a la sanguijuela estará simplemente postergado… él es mío

Jared sale de la habitación conmigo.

Bella envuelta en el cobertor se ve como una niña pequeña durmiendo en mis brazos. Toda la ira me abandona… mi Bella me produce una ternura infinita apoyando su mejilla contra mi hombro y un semi-sonrisa de satisfacción. Aún en sueños ella sabe reconocerme.

Nuevamente usamos el elevador de servicio para sacar a Bella del Hotel. Nos encontramos con las mismas personas a quienes los Cullen pagaron en nuestra entrada, por lo que todos se giran dándonos la espalda… ellos no han visto nada.

Jared maneja y yo me acomodo en el asiento posterior con mi Bella acurrucada en mí. Ella parece arder en fiebre, su temperatura corporal es similar a la mía… pero no se ve incómoda… serán las drogas?

Oh mierda más le vale a la sanguijuela hija de puta no haber dañado a mi hijo…

…oOo…

Jared conduce por 2 horas y media y ya estamos en Pocatello, Idaho, población 54,255.

Nos detenemos en un motel barato, no necesitamos a nadie haciendo preguntas sobre la niña blanca inconsciente que llevan 2 indios grandotes a una habitación doble. La gente es prejuiciosa y nosotros nunca pasamos desapercibidos.

Deposito a Bella en una de las camas y le pido a Jared que vaya al pueblo a comprar algo de ropa para Bella… ella odiaría despertar en un pijama de satín, a ella le gusta el algodón y la franela… Y yo odio que _él _la haya obligado a vestir esas prendas sexi, que la haya drogado, que la haya tocado…

Me podría volver loco pensando en todas las posibilidades, pero por lo pronto debo cuidar de mi princesa.

Lleno la tina de agua y la desvisto y procedo a estudiarla… algunos moretones en sus brazos y muñecas, marcas de pinchazos en su cuello y brazos… moretones en su cuello… besos apasionados? Se atrevió a marcarla con su boca? La huelo más de cerca… todo su torso apesta a vampiro y veneno… él la besó en los hombros, pechos y espalda… El lobo ruge en mi interior y mis brazos tiemblan pero logro reinar en mis emociones sabiendo que ella está conmigo, segura por siempre.

Su mitad inferior aparentemente está inmaculada, él no la mancilló con su toque en sus piernas o entre ellas.

Comienzo entonces a sumergirla en el agua caliente y a bañarla para eliminar hasta la última partícula de la esencia de Edward Cullen. A mi hijo no le gustará estar rodeado del hedor a sanguijuela.

Cuando estoy seguro de que ya no queda más que el dulce aroma de mi princesa en su piel la saco del agua y procedo a secar su cuerpo. Anudo una toalla en su cabello y le pongo mi camiseta a modo de pijama.

Ella se deja hacer sin más que pequeños ruiditos de contento.

Para cuando regresa Jared Bella y yo nos encontramos dormidos abrazados, nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Como siempre, **

**Reviews=Love**


	22. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el reencuentro Bella/Paul!**

**Les recuerdo del concurso de one shot de Jasper, la fecha límite es en sólo 12 días más (detalles en mi blog)**

**Recuerden regalarme sus reviews, y como siempre, disfruten!**

**Cariños, **

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Para cuando regresa Jared Bella y yo nos encontramos dormidos abrazados, nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas._

**Capítulo 22**

And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
>But I wanted to be your valentine<br>I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
>When you get drunk, I'll be the wine<p>

I'll be there for you  
>These five words I swear to you<br>When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'd live and I'd die for you  
>Steal the sun from the sky for you<br>Words can't say what a love can do  
>I'll be there for you<p>

_I'll be there for you / Bon Jovi_

**Paul POV**

Con Bella herida y aún bajo el efecto de las drogas, mi lado racional no estaba funcionando muy bien… o sea, en realidad estaba actuando como un jodido lunático.

Aunque el humano en mí reconoció a Jared, el lobo no soportó que otro hombre estuviera en la misma habitación donde se recuperaba mi imprimada. El lobo no permitiría a otro macho acercarse a ella en mucho, mucho tiempo, si es que podía evitarlo.

-Lárgate –Le dije en voz baja temblando mientras me bajaba de la cama lenta, amenazadoramente.

-Paul donde quieres que…? Qué…? –Preguntó Jared confundido con las bolsas de las compras aún en sus manos.

-Consigue otro cuarto –Le dije aún avanzando hacia él –Nos quedamos esta noche y no quiero saber ni de ti ni de nadie. Bella me necesita y NADIE nos va a interrumpir –Gruñí.

-Mierda Paul! No le voy a hacer daño a B… -Dijo Jared cabreado, ajeno al peligro en el que se encontraba. Se agachó para depositar las bolsas en el suelo y al levantarse me miró a los ojos. Sólo entonces lo supo… o se largaba o tendríamos serios problemas.

-LARGO! –Rugí. Bella gimió y llamó mi nombre y yo me arrodillé en la cama junto a ella. Paul aprovechó mi distracción momentánea para sacar una bolsa con sus cosas y desapareció.

-Paul… mi Paul… -Gimió Bella entre sueños.

-Bella princesa, despierta… estoy aquí, estás a salvo…

-Mmmmmh… quiero a mi Paul… cachorrito… mi cachorrito… Paul –Susurró y toda mi ira se derritió como la nieve al sol. Bella me necesitaba, y nos amaba a los dos. No me odiaba por haberla embarazado… y estaba contenta de tener un "cachorrito", o no lo llamaría así.

Me senté en la alfombra con mi cabeza junto a la suya y esperé que mi Bella regresara a mí.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Dios estaba tan cansada! Sentí la presencia de Paul junto a mí mucho antes de despertar, sentí el dolor en mi pecho y mi malestar general disminuir, pero entre las drogas y el estrés de los últimos días no me pude sacudir la modorra, esa niebla espesa de agotamiento que me impedía regresar al mundo real… aquel mundo en el que me esperaba mi lobo.

De pronto escuché un rugido y un grito… "Largo!"… mi Paul estaba enojado con alguien y yo lo quise calmar.

-Paul… mi Paul… - logré articular tratando de regresar. Casi inmediatamente lo sentí a mi lado, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Bella princesa, despierta… estoy aquí, estás a salvo… -Rogó. Me desesperé, quise decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que tendríamos un hijo, que lo podía sentir en mi interior, que seríamos felices, que nunca me separaría de su lado, pero sólo pude articular entrecortadamente palabras sin sentido.

-Mmmmmh… quiero a mi Paul… cachorrito… mi cachorrito… Paul- Y entonces la niebla volvió a consumirme y me volví a dormir profundamente.

…oOo…

Cuando desperté me sentía totalmente refrescada… más descansada de lo que me había sentido en años y muriendo de hambre.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos en la semi penumbra y traté de mover mis extremidades. Sí, aunque me dolían las articulaciones especialmente en mis codos y muñecas, todo parecía estar en orden.

Me llevé entonces mi mano al estómago y me sentí ardiendo… mi cachorrito estaba ahí... Y quería papas fritas y pepinillos.

A mi lado, sentado en el suelo y con su rostro apoyado en mi almohada, descansaba mi Paul.

Quise besarlo inmediatamente, pero mi boca se sentía pastosa y temí tener mal aliento. Además necesitaba hacer pis de inmediato!

Para no hacer ruido rodé en la cama y me levanté sin hacer ruido, balanceándome en mis pies descalzos. Paul no se dio ni cuenta. Abrí entonces la puerta del baño y entré. Una vez dentro tanteé para encontrar el interruptor de la luz… donde nos encontrábamos?

Después de aliviar mi vejiga busqué alguna pista y encontré un envoltorio del jabón de cortesía en la basura… Ramada Inn, Pocatello, Idaho. Qué demonios hacemos en Idaho? Bien, esa era una pregunta para más adelante, por lo pronto necesitaba hacer algo por el horroroso estado de mi cabello. Encontré una bolsa con artículos de aseo en el botiquín… bendito seas Paul que pensaste en todo!

Encuentro pasta y un cepillo de dientes, y una peineta con la que trato de deshacer los nudos de mi cabello. Una vez que mi cabello estuvo bajo control y me hube enjuagado la boca varias veces, me lavé cuidadosamente los dientes, incluyendo la lengua. Aproveché de beber bastante agua directamente de la llave y alisando la camiseta de mi Paul que me cubría, abrí la puerta del baño, dejando la luz prendida para que la luz iluminara un poquito la habitación.

Paul seguía durmiendo, todo torcido con la cabeza en mi almohada, por lo que me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su lado… con una mano acaricié su mejilla deleitándome en su temperatura… apenas más alta que la mía ahora… Pobre, se veía tan agotado como me había sentido yo.

Paul durmiendo parecía un niño pequeño, su expresión relajada sin lujuria ni enojo ni pasión… simplemente descansando y sus labios se fruncen en un pequeño puchero que quiero lamer…

-Paul –Susurré –Despierta! –Besé sus párpados.

-Princesa… -Murmuró –Princesa! –Exclamó abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que era real, de que yo estaba frente él, y despierta por fin.

-Mi Paul… te amo, sabes? –Le dije acercándome lentamente para depositar un beso lánguido y sensual en sus deliciosos labios.

-Bella… Bella… -Dijo besándome y sentándome en su regazo me abrazó rodeando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-Cómo está el lobo? Enojado? Te escuché gritar –Le pregunté cuando necesité emerger de nuestros besos para poder respirar.

-Jared –Gruñó frunciendo el ceño –No podía permitir que se te acercara… Nadie puede acercarse a ti princesa, nunca más.

-Me vas a construir una torre? Como a Rapunzel? O me vas a poner en cuarentena? –Bromeé tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar… -Me dijo bajando la mirada nervioso.

-Dime… lo que sea me lo puedes decir… -Dije esperando que no fuera nada referente al psicópata de Edward… no quería lidiar con eso esa noche.

-Cuando… no … cuando no estabas… -Comenzó tímidamente, incómodo como yo con el tema de mi secuestro -Recibí una llamada… del Hospital de Port Ángeles…

-Oh! –Acerté a decir… sabía entonces de mi cachorrito? Y si en realidad yo estaba equivocada y mi cachorrito no existía? No, eso es estúpido, mi cachorrito está dentro de mí, lo sé.

-Ellos dijeron… Bella, princesa… estás embarazada… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos tímidamente, como esperando que me volviera loca de rabia o algo.

-Lo sé –Le dije suavemente y tomé su mano para depositarla en mi estómago –Vamos a tener un cachorrito –Le dije esperando que reaccionara… y él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo conmigo –Paul… estoy contenta… quiero ser mamá, desde que sentí que podía estar embarazada… no lo sé, algo cambió… lo quiero Paul… lo podrás querer tu también? –Pregunté temerosa, sabiendo que nos conocíamos desde hacía poco tiempo, que nuestra relación había pasado por momentos difíciles, que él tuvo una infancia compleja… Pero yo necesitaba que él me aceptara.

-Poder querer? A mi hijo? De qué estás hablando Isabella! –Gruñó furioso –todos estos días he estado retorciéndome de pensar que te dejé embarazada estando aún en la secundaria y que te jodí la vida y me preguntas a mí si puedo querer a nuestro hijo?

-Eeeemmm… si? –Dije un poco asustada de que se enojara conmigo.

-Bella yo lo único que quiero es una familia… contigo… nuestro hijo eligió un momento difícil para llegar, pero entre nosotros nada ha sido fácil… te amo más que a nada, y amo a nuestro hijo con todo mi corazón… responde eso a tu pregunta? –Me preguntó poniendo sus manos en cada lado de mi rostro.

-Si –Dije y sonreí.

Paul me regaló una maravillosa sonrisa que me quitó el aliento y me besó apasionadamente. Seríamos padres!

Lamentablemente mi estómago eligió ese momento para gruñir y Paul me soltó inmediatamente.

-Tienes hambre –Afirmó –Qué quieres comer?

-Papas fritas y pepinillos para el cachorrito… yo me conformo con una hamburguesa con queso y una coca diet –Respondí.

-Papas fritas con pepinillos? –Preguntó sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

-Ajá, pepinillos dill, no de los otros… puaj! –Respondí. Mi cachorrito tiene gustos muy específicos.

-Jared!... Si, despertó… lo siento por lo de antes… si hermano… ajá… necesitamos comida… hamburguesas con queso, papas fritas, coca de dieta para Bella y normal para mí y pepinillos dill… no lo sé!... En el supermercado supongo!... No me interesa, consíguelos!... Ok… Ok… Ok!... Sip… Adiós –Y cortó la comunicación –Tu comida viene en camino… le debo a Jared un graaan favor si me consigue los pepinillos…

-Si quieres podemos salir a comer afuera… -Le dije.

-Por ningún motivo! No estoy listo para compartirte, ni siquiera con Jared.

-Es verdad que lo echaste de la habitación? –Pregunté.

-Sip…

-No era necesario –Dije pensando en el pobre Jared, solo y aburrido en alguna parte del motel.

-Para lo que tengo pensado, princesa, es más que necesario.

…oOo…

Media hora después me encontré disfrutando de mis papas fritas con pepinillos dill, y una vez satisfecho ese antojo pude comer mis hamburguesas en paz. Sip, dije _hamburguesas_, me comí 2 completitas, y Paul se comió 4… pero él siempre come como un lobo hambriento en eso no hay nada de raro.

…oOo…

**Paul POV**

Una vez que hube alimentado a mi familia, me sentí satisfecho y pleno otra vez.

Bella aceptaba su embarazo, aceptaba nuestro destino, y yo no podía menos que agradecer al cielo por ese increíble regalo.

Me acerqué a mi Bella que descansaba en la cama, feliz y luciendo tranquila y relajada.

-Ahora te tengo sólo para mí –Dije recostándome a su lado.

-Siempre me tienes sólo para ti –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo princesa… -Dije con voz ronca de deseo. La necesitaba, pero no trataría de hacer nada mientras ella se recuperaba de la traumática experiencia de su secuestro. No podía estar seguro pero aunque dudaba que la asquerosa sanguijuela la hubiera violado, si estaba seguro de que la había forzado a hacer cosas que mi princesa no quería hacer.

-Lo sé… y te necesito sólo para mí también Paul… te extrañamos –Dijo hablando en plural –Tu cachorrito te extrañó tanto como yo… -Dijo rodando sobre su estómago para quedar recostada sobre mí.

-Princesa… yo… nosotros… no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada de lo que no te sientes cómoda, tu sabes que te puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Tal vez tú puedas esperar… pero yo no –Dijo con una sonrisa prometedora y la voz más sexi que he escuchado en mi vida –Te necesito Paul… necesito que me hagas el amor… -Me pidió.

-Bella princesa… estás segura? Después de lo que viviste…

-Después de lo que viví necesito a mi Paul dentro de mí –Me dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción- después de lo que viví necesito que me marques como tuya otra vez… después de lo que viví necesito apestar a lobo para tapar toda esa esencia asquerosa a sanguijuela que me hacía vomitar…

-Y el cachorrito? No lo vamos a dañar?

-No Paul, el cachorrito está perfectamente bien, aún no tengo ni 2 meses de embarazo… es más pequeño que la uña de tu dedo índice… -Dijo con risa en su voz.

-Tan chiquito? –Pregunté sorprendido… supongo que nunca me lo imaginé

-Tan chiquito –Respondió ella metiendo la mano en mi pantalón –Pero va a crecer, y va a ser grandote como su padre, ya vas a ver.

-Bella… -Jadeé.

-Sí, Paul? –Dijo ella acariciando mi erección.

-Prepárate! –Exclamé y la besé con toda la pasión que pude conjurar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love + limonada de reencuentro!**


	23. Regreso a casa

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo con la limonada prometida.**

**He recibido un montón de solicitudes de actualizar "Condenados" y trataré de hacerlo durante el fin de semana, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco agobiada con el calendario de publicaciones tal como está. Pero como dije, haré el esfuerzo y veremos qué es lo que pasa…**

**Que disfruten y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 23**

When nobody's listening  
>When you get lost in the crowd<br>When you don't have the answer  
>I'll help you figure it out<br>I won't let you down  
>As long as I live I will keep you from harm<br>If they wanna get to ya  
>They'll have to get through me first<br>So just remember  
>I am your defender<br>I won't let you stand there on your own  
>No matter what they tell ya<br>I will not surrender  
>Now until forever<br>You will never  
>Be alone<p>

_Defender / Gabriella Cilmi_

**Bella POV**

No sé si eran las hormonas del embarazo, la separación de mi Paul, lo sexi que es mi lobo con ese cuerpo perfecto que luce caminando por la habitación, o todas las anteriores, pero Paul me tenía encendida y lista para todo desde mucho antes de que se acercara a la cama.

Él tenía miedo de dañarme o de dañar al cachorrito, pero le aclaré que no, que el cachorrito está protegido en mi interior y que es muy pequeñito como para sentirlo a él dentro de mí… Mmmmh me gustó esa línea de pensamiento… mi Paul penetrándome una y otra vez, sus músculos flectándose y relajándose… Oh… estoy fantaseando con él mientras él está a mi lado? Verdaderamente debo estar encendida…

Comencé a acariciar su erección metiendo mi mano dentro de su pantalón para acallar sus dudas y reclamos, y él jadeó instantáneamente.

-Bella!

-Sí Paul? –Pregunté haciéndome la inocente sin dejar de tocarlo.

-Prepárate! –Dijo y me besó apasionadamente, enredando una mano en mi cabello para inclinar mi rostro en un ángulo que le permitiera un beso más profundo y con la otra mano recorrió mi costado por dentro de su camiseta.

-Mmmmmh… Paul… Desvísteme –Le pedí entre besos, queriendo sentir su piel contra la mía, el mejor remedio para borrar los horribles recuerdos de lo que me había ocurrido con Edward.

Él no se hizo de rogar y se sentó en la cama para quitarme su camiseta y sus propios jeans y ropa interior… Oh por Dios este hombre luce cada día mejor!

-Bésame –Le pedí. Él se acercó lentamente a mi cuerpo y lánguidamente besó el empeine de mi pié derecho… un beso cálido y húmedo… quién pensaría que se podía obtener tanto placer de un beso en el pié?

–Ahí no! –Exclamé necesitando corresponderle.

-Que tal por aquí? –Preguntó mientras me besaba la rodilla, sensualmente.

-Paul! Deja de jugar! –Exigí haciendo un puchero, ansiosa por ser cogida, y cuanto antes mejor.

-Princesa, si no dejas de reclamar te voy a tener que poner algo en la boca para que te entretengas–Me dijo dándome una sexi mirada que dejaba bien claro qué es lo que me metería en la boca. Me relamí pero decidí callarme la boca.

Él siguió dejando una estela de besos húmedos, lametazos y mordiscos entre mis rodillas y mis muslos, hasta llegar al punto donde más lo necesitaba, entre mis piernas.

Mi sexo latía de necesidad, esperando sus atenciones y yo gemí sin formar palabras… no quería que se detuviera.

Pero Paul tenía otros planes, y en vez de hundir su lengua en mí, simplemente sopló un poco de aire suavemente hacia mi sensible clítoris. La sola estimulación del aire me hizo gemir y rogar por su toque, pero él repitió la operación sobre mis labios y hacia mi centro, aparentemente muy entretenido descubriendo mis reacciones.

Estuve a punto de armarle un jaleo por desgraciado, pero oh!... se sentía tan bieeeeen…

Luego comenzó a besar la cara interna de mis muslos, hasta que después de un buen rato de hacerme sufrir de esa deliciosa tortura, me lamió a lo largo de mis labios hasta mi clítoris, una caricia íntima y exquisita, pero demasiado leve… yo necesitaba más!

-Aaaagh! Más… -Rogué. Y por fin mi Paul me dio lo que le pedí, besando mi clítoris, recorriéndome con su lengua, succionando y hasta mordisqueando levemente… construyendo mi frenesí hasta que cuando estuve a punto de acabar me penetró con dos de sus dedos, curvándolos un poco hacia mi ombligo para acariciar ese punto dentro de mí que me hizo deshacerme en un orgasmo desgarrador, que pareció durar por horas.

Pero él no había terminado conmigo… antes de dejarme descender de mi nube de felicidad, ya se estaba posicionando sobre mí, su peso sostenido por sus codos, y ubicó la punta de su erección en mi entrada.

-Mía, princesa –Dijo mientras empujaba para quedar completamente dentro de mí.

-Tuya Paul… para siempre… -Gemí y lo besé fuerte y apasionadamente.

Sus caderas marcaron la cadencia, haciéndome el amor despacio y amorosamente por un rato… pero las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad y también sus estocadas, de lentas y delicadas pasaron a rápidas y fuertes, hasta que de pronto se salió completamente de mí.

-Date vuelta –Me ordenó… y en este contexto me excitó aún más su autoritarismo, por lo que me giré hasta quedar sobre mi estómago –De rodillas –Me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda para luego tomarme de las caderas. Volví a obedecer, y él me penetró mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mis pechos.

-Aaaagh! Paul! –Gemí, amando esta nueva posición. Era en estas ocasiones que agradecía al cielo la experiencia de Paul en materias sexuales.

-Ahora princesa, te voy a volver a marcar –Me dijo haciendo a un lado mi cabello.

-Márcame, soy tuya –Dije mientras mis músculos del vientre bajo comenzaban a contraerse en el preámbulo del orgasmo.

-Mía –Reafirmó mientras me mordía en el cuello, bajo la nuca donde me había marcado la primera vez. El dolor no fue demasiado severo, y de hecho desencadenó mi orgasmo, que a la vez desencadenó el de Paul.

Mis rodillas dejaron de sostenerme y caí sobre mi estómago en la cama, agotada, saciada y feliz. Mi lobo se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a lamer su marca, besando ocasionalmente mis hombros y espalda. Nuevamente era de él.

…oOo…

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el celular de Paul. Era Jared, y quería saber si lo queríamos acompañar a desayunar antes de partir al aeropuerto para volar a Seattle.

Paul quería quedarse un rato más conmigo a solas, pero yo insistí en acompañar a Jared, que había sido un verdadero amigo durante mi rescate.

Mientras Paul se duchaba yo usé su teléfono para llamar y calmar a Charlie, asegurándole que estaba bien y que esa misma noche nos veríamos para que pudiera comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

…oOo…

Jared me había comprado algo de ropa el día anterior para usar en mi regreso, ya que necesitaba al menos un par de pantalones para que me dejaran subirme a un avión. Me quedaban un poco grandes, pero supongo que eso era por todo el peso que había perdido últimamente.

Usé una camiseta de manga larga, las bragas del día anterior y ya que no tenía un brasier usé una camiseta de Paul encima de mi propia camiseta, para que no se me vieran los pechos, ya que Paul aún andaba del lado posesivo.

Como la camiseta me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, la amarré en un nudo.

Luego tomé a mi Paul de la mano y salimos de la habitación. Cruzando la calle había un restorán llamado "La casa del panqueque", y ahí es donde nos dirigimos. Paul y Jared atrajeron una pequeña multitud al comer 4 platos del menú cada uno mientras yo tímidamente mordisqueaba mis panqueques de arándanos. Estaban deliciosos!

…oOo…

El vuelo a Seattle fue tranquilo, y tuvimos que esperar apenas una hora por nuestra conexión a Port Ángeles, tiempo que ocuparon Paul y Jared en comer un poco más y yo en vomitar… al cachorrito no le gustaba volar.

Una vez que aterrizamos en Port Ángeles, bajamos del avión y salimos inmediatamente del área de equipaje, ya que no teníamos maletas que recoger.

En la recepción de pasajeros nos esperaban Charlie y Jacob, y ambos corrieron a abrazarme en cuanto me vieron.

-Papá! –Exclamé aliviada de volver a verlo.

-Bella… Dios… estás más delgada… estás bien? –Dijo Charlie incómodo con este asunto de expresar sentimientos

-Tan bien como se puede esperar –Dije honestamente.

-Lo voy a matar… -Murmuró Charlie.

-No papá –Dije firmemente –Paul lo va a matar –Yo no dudaba de ese hecho y aunque no sabía los detalles de la captura de Edward si sabía que en cuanto llegáramos a La Reserva habría una reunión del Concejo con la manada para decir su destino. Incluso Charlie estaría presente en mi representación… Yo no quería tener nada más que ver con el asunto.

-Y le puedo asegurar que va a ser doloroso, Jefe –Le dijo Paul a Charlie. Se miraron entre ellos y parecieron tener toda una conversación sin palabras, que terminó con Charlie diciendo

-Confío en que hagas un buen trabajo, hijo –Oh! Charlie le dijo "HIJO" a Paul! Si! Ojalá no cambie de idea cuando sepa lo del cachorrito…

-Bells –Dijo Jacob que había esperado pacientemente por mi atención.

-Jake! –Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos mientras Charlie conversaba en voz baja con Paul y Jared.

-Oh Bells, te extrañé y estaba tan preocupado, y no pude ir, Sam me dejó a cargo de La Reserva, y tu sabes, no me pude negar, y… -Dijo Jake nervioso, hablando rápido y luciendo arrepentido.

-Todo está bien Jake –Le dije interrumpiéndolo –Mi rescate fue perfecto y nadie salió herido… No se puede pedir más que eso… además sé que como futuro Alpha tienes obligaciones que cumplir… no preocupes más y dame otro abrazo –Le dije a mi mejor amigo. Jake por supuesto me dio un abrazo de oso y me hizo girar en el aire hasta que la gente comenzó a mirarnos raro… por los gruñidos de Paul.

-Lo siento –Le dije a Jake mientras me dejaba en el suelo –El lobo está un poco posesivo últimamente…

-Entiendo –Me dijo –Yo estaría igual –Le dijo a Paul ofreciéndole la mano, que Paul estrechó. Yo suspiré contenta y abracé a mi Paul, que se estaba poniendo nervioso entre tanta gente, como si cada persona que circulaba por el aeropuerto tuviera la secreta intención de raptarme y alejarme de su lado.

Nos dirigimos a la patrulla de Charlie y Jared se fue en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo me fui sentada en medio de Paul y Jake. Estábamos un poco apretados, especialmente considerando el tamaño de los muchachos, pero la cercanía nos hizo bien a todos.

…oOo…

Al llegar a La Reserva nos dirigimos directamente a casa de Emily, donde todos nos estaban esperando. Los miembros del Concejo, la manada y las imprimadas, una gran familia… mi familia.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí pareció que nunca alcancé a poner mis pies en el suelo, siempre había alguien abrazándome o cargándome como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Supongo que de verdad estoy demasiado delgada, ya que hasta Quil sénior me hizo girar por los aires, lo que me dio mucha risa porque él es siempre tan serio y compuesto.

Cuando terminó la comida me despedí de todos y Paul me llevó a casa. Hogar dulce hogar… cómo había deseado regresar!

Paul no me quería dejar sola mientras él iba a la reunión del Concejo, quería que me quedara a dormir en casa de Emily, pero yo lo convencí de que estaría bien, que extrañaba mi propia cama y que me dormiría enseguida. Mi lobo me besó apasionadamente, me dio una palmada en el trasero y se fue a decidir cómo se desharían de mi ex.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo, la condena de Edward.**

**Sugerencias?**

**Reviews=Love**


	24. El juicio

**Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de Be Mine... estamos ya en la recta final!**

**Ojalá les guste y no olviden comentar... en el último cap. recibí muy poquitas reviews y por eso me costó más escribir este cap...**

**Y no olviden sus one shots para el concurso de Jasper!**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 24**

Hush now baby, baby don't you cry  
>Mama's gonna check out all your girl friends for you<br>Mama won't let anyone dirty get through  
>Mama's gonna wait up till you come in<br>Mama will always find out where  
>You've been<br>Mamma's gonna keep baby healthy and clean  
>Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe<br>You'll always be a baby to me  
>Mother, did it need to be so high.<p>

_Mother / Pink Floyd_

**Paul POV**

Dejar a Bella sola en casa fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer… Todos mis instintos me gritaban que ella debía estar en un lugar más seguro y protegido, acompañada al menos por Emily, pero algo en mí me dijo que ella _necesitaba _estar sola por unas horas para poder procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Me dirigí a paso lento a la cabaña que hacía la suerte de salón del Concejo, un espacio amplio con 4 paredes y una pequeña cocina y un baño, que estaba amoblada con sillas, tapetes tradicionales colgando de las paredes y una gran mesa en el centro. Antiguamente las reuniones se efectuaban al aire libre y alrededor de una fogata, pero eso es poco práctico en un lugar tan frío y lluvioso como Forks, por lo que hace unos 15 años los Mayores decidieron adecuarse a los tiempos y las comodidades modernas y se construyó lo que pomposamente se conoce hoy en día como el "Edificio del Concejo de los Mayores".

El Concejo estaba compuesto por los Mayores de las familias Black, Ateara, Clearwater, Call y Uley, siendo Sam a la vez Alpha de la manada y miembro del Concejo.

Además de los Mayores, estaban presentes todos los miembros de la manada (Excepto Collin y Seth que se encontraban patrullando) y Charlie Swan en representación de Bella. La sanguijuela estaba en el centro de la sala, resguardada por sus dos "hermanos", Emmett y Jasper, a los que se les dio un permiso especial para entrar a La Reserva, ya que ellos jugaron un papel primordial en la captura de Edward Cullen.

Emmett y Jasper lucían aproblemados y tristes, pero su agarre en Edward era firme (y si llegaban a soltarlo de todas maneras éramos suficientes lobos como para acabar con todos ellos).

Al verme llegar Billy Black comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora que estamos todos presentes, comienza la sesión extraordinaria del Concejo de los Mayores, pidiendo a Los Espíritus que nos guíen en la tarea de juzgar a Edward Cullen por el secuestro y abusos cometidos en contra de un miembro de la tribu… -Alcanzó a decir, y entonces fue rudamente interrumpido.

-Ella no es miembro de una tribu de perros inmundos! Bella es mía! –Rugió Edward antes de ser acallado por una bofetada de Emmett. Yo lo vi todo rojo y comencé a perder el control.

…oOo…

**Sam POV**

-Cállate idiota! Este es tu juicio! Lo estás empeorando todo… –Dijo Emmett a Edward mientras él y Jasper luchaban por contenerlo.

-Sanguijuela malnacida, hijo de puta, abusador de mujeres, Bella es mía! –Rugió Paul mientras vibraba a punto de perder el control.

Esta audiencia era emocional para todos ya que la pérdida de una de nosotros nos afectó grandemente, pero en especial fue duro para Paul, Charlie y Jacob, los más cercanos a Bella.

-Paul, cálmate –Ordené con mi timbre de Alpha.

-Bella está esperando a mi hijo! –Exclamó rabioso –El chupasangre no sólo secuestró y abusó de una imprimada de la manada, además puso en riesgo la vida del primero de la siguiente generación! –Argumentó Paul. Lo del embarazo yo lo sabía, por supuesto, así como el resto de la manada, pero ni Charlie ni el Concejo estaban en antecedentes.

-Embarazada? –Gritó Charlie dándole una mirada asesina a Paul, para luego dirigir su ira a Edward –Secuestraste a mi hija embarazada?

-Bella no puede estar embarazada! Ella es pura, inocente, ella no se habría entregado jamás a ese perro! –Exclamó Edward, en negación.

-Bella y Paul viven juntos, Edward, qué crees que hacen de noche? Jugar a las cartas? –Preguntó Emmett enfureciendo aún más a Edward.

-Orden! –Gritó Billy al ver como todo se estaba saliendo de control –El tema a discutir es el castigo de Edward Cullen a la trasgresión de secuestro no de uno, si no de dos miembros de la tribu. Cómo se declara el acusado?

-… -Edward se negó a hablar, dando una mirada de desprecio en dirección a los Mayores.

-Bien, si no quiere participar en su defensa, le daremos la palabra a Paul Meraz, la contraparte.

-Bella fue secuestrada, drogada, maltratada física y psicológicamente y aunque no hubo violación, si hubo tocaciones indebidas… mientras ella se encontraba narcotizada.

-Hay alguien que pueda respaldar las acusaciones?

-Jared, Jasper y Emmett, que estaban conmigo cuando la rescatamos dormida de una habitación de hotel, oliendo a drogas y veneno de sanguijuela… el … la lamió… -Dijo Paul luchando con todas sus fuerzas por controlarse. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración ante estas revelaciones, y luego una ola de gruñidos, tanto lupinos como vampíricos hizo temblar la cabaña.

-Dan los testigos fe de las acusaciones? –Preguntó Billy recuperando la compostura.

-Sí –Respondieron al unísono los vampiros y Jared.

-El acusado tiene algo que agregar? –Preguntó Billy dándole a Edward la oportunidad de defenderse por segunda vez, sólo para ser nuevamente ignorado.

-El concejo se quedará a deliberar junto a Charlie Swan y Paul Meraz. Los demás pueden esperar afuera, los llamaremos cuando tengamos un veredicto –Dijo Billy con voz firme y autoritaria. Todos obedecieron, incluidos Emmett y Jasper, que arrastraron a Edward hacia afuera.

-Está claro que es culpable! –Gritó Paul –Por qué tenemos que hacer esta farsa de juicio?

-Porque esto es algo que nunca había ocurrido Paul –Dijo Harry Clearwater –Estamos sentando un precedente…

-Como. Lo. Voy. A. Matar? –Preguntó Paul con los dientes apretados.

-Bien, no hay demasiadas formas de matar a un vampiro –Dije yo –Desmembramiento e incineración son las más comunes… ahora si lo queremos torturar, simplemente habría que hacerlo lentamente… podríamos desmembrarlo y enterrar sus piezas en distintos lugares de la Reserva, y quemar una al mes o algo así… -Sugerí dejando mi imaginación volar.

-No –Dijo Paul sorprendiéndonos a todos –Por más que me encantaría torturar a la sanguijuela por años, Bella necesita cerrar el tema esta noche. No puede vivir en la Reserva sabiendo que están enterrados por ahí los restos vivos de su ex novio…

-Paul tiene razón –Dijo Charlie –Aunque como padre necesito venganza, como Jefe de Policía no puedo estar a favor de la tortura. Si la manera de acabar con los vampiros es una fogata, propongo hacerlo de inmediato y acabar con el problema.

-Todos de acuerdo? –Preguntó Billy.

-Sí –Respondimos todos, dando prioridad a las opiniones de los más afectados.

…oOo…

**Paul POV**

Todos los miembros de la manada se transformaron formando un amplio círculo, dejando sólo a Edward y a mí en el centro. Sería yo el que ejecutaría a la asquerosa sanguijuela.

Sin querer postergar de más lo inevitable me lancé al ataque, pero la sanguijuela me evadió adelantándose a mis movimientos… maldito telépata!

Pero lo que no consideró fue que al esquivarme quedó a merced de Jacob, que de una dentellada le arrancó la mitad del brazo derecho.

El chupasangre gritó de dolor y trató de atacarme, pero esta vez decidí no premeditar mis movimientos, si no actuar por instinto… si yo no sé lo que voy a hacer a continuación él no puede preverlo…

Mordisco a mordisco, y con la ocasional ayuda de algún miembro de la manada, Edward Cullen fue desmembrado. Cada pieza que arrancamos de su cuerpo fue incinerada, hasta que pronto ya no quedó de él más que una columna de humo púrpura y dulzón.

Los muchachos de la manada querían celebrar por la muerte de la sanguijuela, pero yo no tenía ganas ni energía para beber o festejar. Simplemente me despedí de Charlie (quién me dijo que teníamos que conversar seriamente) y de Sam y regresé a paso lento a mi hogar.

…oOo…

Bella dormía profundamente cuando entré a nuestra casa. Silenciosamente me di una ducha y me lavé los dientes para sacarme el olor a vampiro del cuerpo y la boca y una vez seco, me deslicé desnudo entre las sábanas. Bella aún medio dormida se giró hacia mí y se aferró a mi cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, suspiró y volvió a dormir.

Para mí en cambio, el sueño se demoró en llegar… no pude dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de perder a mi familia, a mi Bella y a nuestro cachorrito… el primogénito de la manada.

…oOo…

**Días después…**

-Papá trata de entender, no fue planeado! –Gritó Bella.

-Eso es lo que me enoja Isabella, tu irresponsabilidad! no quiero que arruines tu vida! Un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad y sólo tienes 18 años! –Argumentó Charlie.

-Un hijo jamás arruinaría mi vida! O es que yo arruiné la tuya? –Le dijo Bella a su padre, desafiante.

-Bella tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y la verdad es que me muero por ser abuelo, pero no es así como debían ocurrir las cosas! –Contestó.

-Jefe Swan, le prometo que voy a cuidar de su hija como corresponde, la amo más que a mi vida y nuestro hijo es muy esperado por toda la tribu… -Dije yo tratando de desviar un poco la atención hacia mí para que Charlie no fuera tan duro con Bella.

-Y eso es otra cosa! Mi nieto va a ser un lobo? –Preguntó.

-No lo sabemos con certeza –Contesté –Pero me atrevería a suponer que sí, en tanto sigan rondando sanguijuelas en los alrededores…

-Papá, tú una vez me dijiste que lo único que esperabas de mí es que cuando creciera fuera feliz… y soy feliz! Soy feliz con Paul y estoy feliz de ser mamá… alégrate! Vas a ser abuelo!

-Está bien –Suspiró –Pero prométeme que vas a terminar la secundaria –Dijo Charlie resignado.

-Por supuesto que voy a terminar! De hecho, desde que estudio desde casa voy muy adelantada y tengo excelentes calificaciones… Faltan apenas un par de meses para graduarme, no te preocupes papá, voy a obtener mi cartón.

-Y más adelante… -Comenzó a quejarse otra vez.

-Más adelante veremos qué pasa más adelante. Por ahora todo está bien en el mundo –Dijo Bella abrazándome. Yo besé su cabello y extendí mi mano a Charlie. Por un momento pensé que me ignoraría, pero después de un par de segundos de deliberación, Charlie abrió sus brazos y me dijo

-Bienvenido a la familia, hijo –Y luego de darme un par de masculinas palmadas en la espalda, agregó –Y llámame Charlie.

…oOo…

**3 meses después…**

**Bella POV**

Paul se paseaba por el pasillo del hospital de un lado para el otro, nervioso y preocupado.

-Paul por favor siéntate de una vez! -Dije. Este sería nuestra primera ecografía.

Gracias a los contactos de Collin Sr. podría hacerme el examen en el Hospital de Forks a su cargo como enfermero, de modo que nadie notara mi alta temperatura… Una embarazada no debería tener fiebre y yo ya no bajo de los 39°C.

-Y si algo falla? Y si el cachorro no está bien? –Preguntó él.

-Nada indica que no estemos perfectamente bien! Sue me ha monitoreado todas las semanas! –Exclamé. Yo quería tener un parto normal y en la Reserva, del modo tradicional. Sue se reía de mí y decía que ya reconsideraría yo cuando me tocara sufrir las contracciones… que rogaría por una inyección epidural.

-Estoy nervioso… -Suspiró sentándose a mi lado por fin y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero lo único que logramos con esta ansiedad es alterar al cachorrito! Mira cómo patea –Dije poniendo una de sus manos sobre la redonda protuberancia que era mi estómago.

-Wow! Lo siento –Le dijo a mi estómago. El cachorrito se calmó… le gustaba escuchar hablar a su papá –Pero necesito que todo salga bien… pórtate bien con tu mamá y no patalees tanto –Lo regaño. El cachorrito pateó una vez más y luego pareció quedarse dormido.

-Adelante –Dijo Collin Sr. en ese momento, dándonos paso a la sala de examinación.

Me desvestí y me puse una bata de hospital en el baño y me posicioné con los pies en los estribos de la camilla. Qué vergüenza! Paul afortunadamente se quedó en todo momento a mi lado mientras Collin Sr. se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden _ahí abajo_. Luego puso una sábana sobre mi pelvis cubriéndome y levantó mi bata para comenzar con la ecografía.

De pronto pudimos sentir un ruido, como un arrítmico tambor.

-Oh oh… -Dijo Collin Sr.

-Qué? Qué sucede? Hay algo mal? –Preguntó Paul.

-No realmente… es sólo que… se escucha más de un corazón…

-Já! Esa es mi super esperma! –Gritó Paul alzando un puño hacia el cielo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Qué tal la súper-esperma de Paul?**

**Jejejejejeje**

**Reviews=love**


	25. El cumpleaños de Bella

**Hola a todos! Penúltimo capítulo! Espero que les guste… a mí me encantó escribirlo, aunque me tomó más tiempo que de costumbre.**

**Como ya estamos terminando con este Fic y Condenados será cortito, cuéntenme qué pareja les gustaría leer a continuación… Cualquiera menos Bella/Carlisle, que como ya les dije antes, me parece un poco incestuosa y... Puaj! Jajajajajaja**

**Gracias por las maravillosas reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, como ya les he dicho atesoro cada una… gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Cariños y disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella POV**

Vos sabes que cuando llegaste  
>cambiaste el olor de mis mañanas<br>no si vos sabes  
>vos sabes que el día que tu madre vino<br>me dijo con ojos mojados  
>que ibas a venir...<br>Cuando el doctor dijo señor  
>lo felicito es un varón<br>como poder explicarlo ¿como?, como poder explicártelo  
>el amor de un padre a un hijo<br>no se puede comparar  
>mucho mas que todo no si vos sabes<p>

_Vos sabés / Los Fabulosos Cadillacs_

**Meses después…**

Desperté esa mañana con suaves besos en mi estómago y dulces caricias en mis pechos… Paul tenía ánimos de jugar…

Últimamente estaba durmiendo poco y me dolía bastante la espalda por el peso de los cachorritos, pero todo valía la pena por nuestros 2 niños (al menos eso es lo que se pudo ver en la única ecografía que logramos hacer… aunque yo sé que Paul se derretiría al tener una niña).

-Paul… Mmmmmh… -Gemí ante sus caricias. Nuestra vida sexual no había disminuido con mi embarazo, sino todo lo contrario, las hormonas me tenían en un estado de excitación casi constante, y Paul se aprovechaba de este hecho feliz.

-Buenos días princesa… -Dijo aún besando mi estómago. Los cachorritos al sentirlo cerca comenzaron a bucear y patalear en mi interior –Feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias Paul… te amo –Dije mirándolo adorar mi cuerpo y a sus hijos.

-Te tengo un regalo –Me dijo sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

-Ah, sí? –Dije fingiendo indiferencia sólo por jugar.

-Sip –Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Qué es? –Pregunté sonriendo curiosa.

-Tienes que adivinar… mano derecha o mano izquierda? –Dijo recogiendo algo de detrás de él.

-Mmmmh… no lo sé… me das una pista? –Rogué haciendo un puchero.

-A cambio de un beso –Dijo acercando su boca a la mía.

-Ven aquí –Dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello, que ya estaba más largo, justo como me gustaba, haciéndolo verse más sexi aún. Compartimos un apasionado beso lleno de promesas para después, que duró hasta que lo interrumpí –Mi pista!

Paul no dijo nada, pero con los ojos miró hacia la derecha y luego su mirada se enfocó en mí otra vez.

-La derecha! –Exclamé aplaudiendo enormemente entusiasmada. Las sorpresas de Paul me gustaban y al sentirme su igual no me incomodaba si de vez en cuando gastaba un poco de dinero en mí.

Paul trajo su enorme manota derecha al frente… y estaba vacía.

-Paul! Hiciste trampa! –Exclamé dándole un manotazo en el brazo –Dame mi sorpresa! –Demandé extendiendo mis manos al frente.

-Nop, perdiste! –Dijo con una sonrisa que sólo puedo definir como maléfica.

-Pero tú hiciste trampa! Me dijiste que una pista a cambio de un beso… y yo te di el beso –Argumenté.

-Pero no dije si sería una pista verdadera o falsa! –Rió. Yo me abalancé sobre él con toda la gracia de una ballena varada en la arena y traté de rodear su cuerpo con mis manos para quitarle mi sorpresa, pero lamentablemente mis manos ya no alcanzaban a rodear su cuerpo.

-Paaaaaaul! –Me quejé. Los cachorritos patalearon, especialmente inquietos –Los cachorritos y yo nos vamos a enojar contigo!

-Ok, ok… otro beso –Dijo tratando de negociar.

-Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –Pregunté escéptica.

-Porque te prometo que si me das un besote te doy tu regalo.

-Mmmmmh… -Pretendí pensarlo seriamente –Trato! –Y me acerqué a él para besarlo. Su lengua exploró mi boca sensualmente y yo mordisqueé un poco sus labios en venganza por tramposo. Terminamos el beso riendo –Mi sorpresa! –Demandé.

-Princesa… Te amo más que a nada en el mundo –Dijo súbitamente serio –Me has regalado un hogar y una familia y nunca voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente a Dios o a quién sea responsable por el haberte encontrado en el prado ese día… me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –Dijo extendiéndome una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

-Paul! Yo… -Dije sorprendida. No es que me opusiera al matrimonio, después de todo ya vivíamos como tal, pero Paul nunca lo había mencionado antes, y pensé que seguiríamos simplemente conviviendo por siempre.

Al abrir la cajita pude ver un raro y hermoso anillo de oro que mostraba una escena en miniatura de una pareja de lobos. Él de pié aullando a la luna formada por un diamante, ella recostada a su lado… Dónde había encontrado Paul algo tan especial y único?

–Sí –Dije simplemente.

-Sí? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una mirada llena de emoción.

-Sí Paul… quiero ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos –Dije –Además ya tenemos la mitad del trabajo adelantado!

-Te amo princesa! –Exclamó él y me volvió a besar, esta vez sin detenerse. Me besó y acarició lenta y cuidadosamente… hicimos el amor y me volví a dormir en sus brazos, descansando hasta el mediodía.

…oOo…

Esa tarde llegaron todos nuestros amigos y Charlie a visitarme por mi cumpleaños. Hicimos una barbacoa al aire libre y Emily y Kim aportaron un par de ensaladas.

Mirando a mi alrededor, mis ojos se posaron en Charlie bebiendo una cerveza junto a la parrilla. Charlie pasaba más tiempo en La Reserva que en Forks entre visitarnos a Paul y a mí y sus viajes de pesca con Billy. Su amigo Harry Clearwater había muerto un par de meses atrás de un ataque al corazón, y Charlie ayudaba de vez en cuando a Sue, la viuda, con algunas tareas pesadas en su hogar.

Sue estaba teniendo bastantes dificultades, ya que era madre de no uno, si no 2 lobos: Leah y Seth, y además había asumido el puesto de Harry en el concejo.

En otro extremo del jardín, alejados del escándalo de los jóvenes lobos jugando futbol se encontraban Jacob y Leah besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Ellos habían imprimado hacía sólo 2 semanas (para sorpresa de todos, incluidos ellos mismos) y desde entonces no se habían separado ni un minuto.

Paul había estado trabajando en los planos de una casa para ellos, y Sam y los muchachos ayudarían a construirla. Una pareja de lobos imprimados se necesita demasiado mutuamente como para estar separados durmiendo cada uno en su casa al llegar la noche.

El resto de la manada seguía más o menos igual. No había habido nuevas adiciones de lobos ni avistamientos de vampiros en la zona.

-Cómo te sientes princesa?–Preguntó la cálida voz de mi lobo acariciando mi oído y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Perfectamente, sólo un poco cansada –Dije acariciando mi estómago con una mano y mi espalda con la otra… Ugh! Que molestia en mi espalda!... Cuando se acabaría este embarazo? Ya tenía 8 meses y se supone que los gemelos suelen adelantarse! –Y tú? –Pregunté.

-Perfectamente –Repitió abrazándome por la espalda.

-Paul, creo que voy a necesitar un masaje esta noche cuando la fiesta acabe –Le dije –Me duele la espalda, debe ser porque me cuesta tanto encontrar una posición cómoda al dormir…

-Quieres ir a acostarte ahora? Me puedo deshacer de todos en un instante –Ofreció preocupado.

-No, estoy bien, no te deshagas de nadie –Le dije –Pero creo que me voy a ir a recostar unos minutos antes de cenar –Respondí poniéndome de pié.

Y entonces me hice pis…

Sólo que no era pis.

-Ups! –Exclamé sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado –Paul, anda a llamar a Sue, se me acaba de romper la bolsa…

-Sue! –Gritó Paul sin querer dejarme sola por un segundo. Me tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y me llevó a nuestro dormitorio.

Sue, Charlie y Collin Sr. llegaron de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba el escándalo.

-Se me rompió la bolsa –Expliqué mientras Paul me depositaba amorosamente en nuestra cama. Claramente no podíamos ir al hospital, este no era un embarazo normal.

-Bella! –Exclamó Sue –Desde cuando estás con dolores de parto?

-Ah? No, no he tenido contracciones… Sólo este dolor de espalda que no me deja en paz…

-Desde cuando te duele la espalda? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Desde anoche como a esta hora… -Respondí.

Sue y Collin Sr. compartieron una mirada y Sue anunció

-Bella, llevas 24 horas en trabajo de parto!

-Pero… duele, pero no es terrible… -Repuse.

-Tu umbral del dolor es alto –Me dijo –Además ahora que se rompió la bolsa es cuando viene la parte interesante… -Sonrió –Ok! –Dijo en voz más alta –Todos los que no estén directamente involucrados con el parto, fuera de la habitación!

La pequeña multitud que se había formado en nuestra habitación se despejó y quedamos sólo Paul, Sue, Collin Sr y yo.

-Ok Paul… hoy vas a ser papá –Dijo Collin Sr. –Felicitaciones!

…oOo…

Mi trabajo de parto se extendió por unas 4 horas y fue totalmente normal (y tan doloroso como Sue había anunciado). Finalmente estuve totalmente dilatada y llegó la hora de comenzar a pujar.

-El último esfuerzo Bella! –Dijo Sue –Puja!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Grité yo aferrándome a la mano de Paul, que estaba especialmente pálido y lucía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Ya está coronando Bella! Un último esfuerzo! –Exclamó Collin Sr.

-No puedo más… estoy muy cansada… duele mucho –Dije –Tal vez no estoy lista…

-PUJA BELLA! –Me gritó Sue, y yo obedecí.

-Aquí viene… si… un varoncito… -Dijo Sue –Corta el cordón umbilical Paul –Dijo entregándole un par de tijeras.

-Quiero… verlo –Exclamé mientras las contracciones seguían azotando mi cuerpo.

-Aquí lo tienes Bella –Dijo Sue entregándome un bultito de carne que se movía y lloriqueaba como un gatito. Lo depositó suavemente en mi pecho y Paul y yo rompimos a llorar de alegría y orgullo... Por fin éramos padres!

-William Charles Meraz –Dijo Paul limpiándose las lágrimas y acariciando a su hijo con la otra.

-Aaaaaaaaah! Grité yo otra vez, las contracciones cada vez más dolorosas y yo cada vez más agotada.

-Paul toma a tu hijo y anda a mostrárselo al resto de la manada, no queremos que el niño se asuste con los gritos de su madre –Ordenó Sue.

-No quiero dejar a Bella –Dijo Paul con el bebé en brazos.

-Ahora Paul –Ordenó Sue.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Grité sacudida por otra contracción.

…oOo…

**Paul POV**

El nacimiento de Will es lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Mi princesa gritando de dolor, toda esa sangre, y nada que yo pudiera hacer para aliviarla… Es algo que no estoy seguro de querer volver a experimentar.

Cuando me echaron de la habitación con Will en mis brazos me tomé mi tiempo para examinarlo. 5 dedos en cada mano, 5 en cada pié… su piel era menos oscura que la mía, y su cabello era castaño como el de Bella. Mi primogénito era perfecto.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! –Escuché a Bella gritar.

-Emily! –Exclamé llamando su atención desde el pasillo. La podía oír preparando té en la cocina.

-Paul? –Preguntó Emily asomándose -Oh! Paul es precioso! –Exclamó fascinada mirando el bultito que yo acunaba en mis brazos.

-Necesito que lo cuides unos momentos, debo regresar con Bella… -Le pedí.

-Por supuesto! Kim y yo le vamos a dar su primer baño –Dijo encantada –Como se llama?

-Will… William Charles Meraz –Respondí orgulloso.

-Felicitaciones Paul… -Dijo besándome en la mejilla –Ahora anda con Bella, ella te necesita.

Cuando volví a entrar a la habitación pude notar que el ánimo había cambiado… Sue y Collin Sr. lucían preocupados, había sangre por todos lados y Bella lucía una mueca de dolor, demasiado agotada como para gritar.

-Qué pasó? –Pregunté.

-Está agotada perdiendo mucha sangre –Dijo Collin.

-Vamos Bella… Un último esfuerzo! –Exclamó Sue.

-Nnnnnaaaaaaaah! –Gritó Bella pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Más sangre salió empapando el colchón.

-Está saliendo… viene volteado, por eso cuesta tanto… -Dijo Sue –Puja otra vez Bella!

-Aaaaaaaaah! –Gritó Bella casi al borde del colapso.

-Ahí viene! Una vez más Bella, un último esfuerzo!

-No puedo… no puedo más… -Dijo Bella.

-Sí que puedes! Puja! –La animó Sue.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Aquí está… Paul, corta el cordón –Dijo Sue mostrándome a mi bebé bañado en sangre… sangre de mi Bella.

Una vez que corté el cordón Sue limpió al bebé con toallas y se lo puso a Bella en el pecho como había hecho con Will.

-Robert… -Dijo Bella mirando a nuestro hijo fascinada.

-Todo terminó princesa… ahora puedes descansar –Dije besando su frente, orgulloso de mi Bella.

-Uh… Esto… Esto no ha acabado… -Dijo Collin Sr.

-Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Mmmmmh… Al parecer son trillizos…

Oh mierda, verdaderamente soy superesperman!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Gustó?**

**El próximo es el último capítulo. No olviden contarme sobre qué pareja quieren leer a continuación.**

**Cariños.**


	26. El fin

**Hola a todos! Último capítulo de Be mine. Enormes agradecimientos a todos quienes comentaron y me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, no saben cómo me alegran cada una de ellas.**

**1.- Quienes quieran participar en el one shot de Jasper, el plazo es hasta el lunes. Si alguien necesita extra plazo para entregar su Fic, no duden en contactarme.**

**2.- Como recibí opiniones tan variadas con respecto a sobre quién debería escribir mi próximo Fic, publiqué una encuesta en mi perfil… tómense un segundo y visítenla para darme su opinión… Gracias!**

**Un abrazo, y que disfruten…**

**Capítulo 26**

And if you make me your religion  
>I'll give you all you will need<br>I'll be the drawing of your breath  
>I'll be the cup if you should bleed<br>I'll be the sky above the Ganges  
>I'll be the vast and stormy sea<br>I'll be the lights that guide you inland  
>I'll be the visions you will see<br>Visions you will see  
>You will see<br>You will see  
>You and me<p>

_Be Mine / REM_

**Paul POV**

El nacimiento de Lily no fue cosa sencilla. Bella se desmayó de dolor y agotamiento varias veces, pero su cuerpo siguió sacudiéndose por las contracciones y perdiendo muchísima sangre.

Finalmente, después de un total de 6 horas de trabajo de parto, Lily Marie llegó al mundo. Era la copia fiel de su madre, pero en lugar de tener el cabello castaño como Bella tenía el cabello negro como el mío. Ahora tenía una nueva princesa a la que adorar.

La felicidad que me embargaba por el nacimiento de mis hijos estuvo empañado por el estado de salud de Bella… su cuerpo estaba exhausto y perdió tanta sangre que Charlie debió donar un poco para poder reemplazar la sangre perdida.

Esa noche la pasé velando el sueño de mi princesa, esperando con ansias que despertara.

Kim, Sue y Emily se encargaron de bañar y alimentar a Will, Rob y Lily, que por el momento dormían tranquilos en sus cunas.

Collin Sr y yo limpiamos la habitación y cambiamos las sábanas de la cama, y en ningún momento Bella hizo amago de volver a reaccionar.

…oOo…

Bella durmió 20 horas seguidas, volviéndome loco de preocupación. Collin Sr. dijo que su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse y que no debíamos molestarla, pero yo necesitaba urgentemente verla abrir los ojos y decirme que todo estaría bien.

Yo me había quedado dormido en la cama junto a Bella cuando sentí suaves caricias en mi rostro.

-Hola lobo… -Dijo ella con la voz ronca por falta de uso, pero luciendo una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Princesa! –Exclamé –Cómo te sientes?

-Ugh! Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima… todo me duele… pero dentro de todo, bien… Dónde están los cachorritos?

-Con Emily y Sue, están bien, los voy a traer para que saluden a mamá –Dije fascinado con el sonido de la última palabra… mi Bella era por fin la madre de mis hijos…

-Tengo que ir al baño… -Me dijo incómoda tratando de incorporarse.

-No te muevas, yo te llevo –Le dije. La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé al baño, la dejé de pié junto a la puerta y le dije

-Cuando estés lista, llámame.

-Ok, Ok… -Dijo sonrojándose… Cómo podía sonrojarse aún después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? No lo sé, pero la amo por eso.

Me dirigí a la habitación de los bebés y ahí se encontraban Kim, Sue y Emily, cada una con un cachorrito en sus brazos, alimentándolos con fórmula.

-Bella despertó y quiere ver a sus hijos –Dije sonriendo, orgulloso, aliviado y feliz –Emily… hay algo de comida para Bella? Debe estar hambrienta.

-Sí! Preparé sopa de verduras y puedo poner a cocer un poco de pasta… -Ofreció entregándome a Lily… mi princesita.

-Eso es perfecto… Y Emily! –Dije.

-Si? –Dijo girándose en la puerta hacia mí.

-Gracias… Kim, Sue, a ustedes también… gracias por todo –Dije de todo corazón.

-No lo menciones… Para qué son las tías? –Dijo Kim. Emily se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

-Paul, yo te quiero como a un hijo… cómo no querría cuidar de mis nietos? –Dijo Sue.

-Yo también te quiero Sue –Dije con un nudo en la garganta… realmente no pensé que nadie salvo Bella me quisiera, pero ahora tenía una enorme familia con hijos, esposa, hermanas y hasta una madre sustituta… No podía ser más afortunado.

-Paaaaul! –Gritó Bella. Yo puse a Lily en su cuna y corrí al baño.

-Estás bien? –Pregunté.

-Sip… estoy lista para ver a los cachorritos!

-Ok, pero te vas a acostar primero, Collin Sr. dijo que no puedes hacer fuerzas ni estar de pié al menos por unos días.

-Bien, llévame a la cama entonces… -Dijo decepcionada de que no la dejara correr a la habitación de nuestros hijos.

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, depositándola suavemente entre las sábanas. Le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a tomar a Lily de su cuna. Le hice una seña a Sue y Kim para que entraran a nuestra habitación primero y escuché a Bella exclamar

-Oh! Son perfectos! Hola Rob, Hola Will… Paaaaul? –Dijo con incertidumbre.

-Siiii? –Respondí desde el pasillo.

-Lo soñé o escuché a Collin Sr. decir que eran tres cachorritos? –Preguntó insegura. Ella se había desmayado varias veces durante el último alumbramiento.

-Lo siento, pero no son tres cachorritos, princesa –Respondí.

-Oh! –Exclamó decepcionada.

-Son dos cachorritos y una princesita! –Dije entrando a la habitación con Lily –Mira Lily, esa es mamá… princesa, esta es Lily –Las presenté.

-Oh Paul! –Dijo Bella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus manos ocupadas con Rob y Will.

Sue y Kim se retiraron silenciosas en un rincón.

-No llores Bella… Princesa tenemos una familia! –Le dije tratando de consolarla.

-Lo sé –Hipó –Es que estoy… tan… feliz…

-Te amo princesa –Le dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mi mano libre.

-Te amo lobo… Para siempre -Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Me incliné y la besé suavemente en los labios.

…oOo…

**Tres años y medio después…**

-Lily, Rob, Will! Apresúrense, vamos a llegar tarde! –Exclamó Bella. Era el primer día del jardín de infantes de los trillizos y Bella estaba aceleradísima.

-Tranquila princesa… no vamos a llegar tarde, y aunque llegáramos tarde, qué va a suceder? Los van a castigar? –Pregunté riendo.

-Castigar? Sobre mi cadáver! Lily, Rob, Will! Al auto, AHORA! –Gritó.

-Bella nadie castiga a niños en el jardín de infantes, además Kim estará ahí para cuidarlos –Le dije tratando de serenarla. Kim había estudiado para ser Educadora de Párvulos y estaba a cargo del jardín de infantes de La Reserva.

-Paul… no quiero dejarlos ir… -Dijo Bella suavemente –Quiero tenerlos conmigo.

-Entiendo princesa, pero ahora vas a tener tiempo para ti… -Dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Lo sé… pero es tan difícil dejarlos ir… -Suspiró.

-Bella se van al preescolar, no a la Universidad… -Exclamé riendo.

-Cómo quisiera poder llevármelos conmigo a la Universidad… –Dijo haciendo un puchero. Bella comenzaría a estudiar en Port Ángeles ese semestre, y aunque tendría que tomar menos créditos que los normalmente recomendados, sacaría su título en zoología. No sería yo quién se interpusiera entre ella y su sueño de estudiar.

-Lista mamá –Exclamó Lily, seguida de Will y Rob.

-Todos abordo! –Exclamó Bella cambiando su tono de voz a uno más festivo. Los niños subieron al asiento trasero del auto y se sentaron en sus sillitas. Entre Bella y yo los aseguramos y nos subimos al auto.

El corto viaje al jardín de infantes estuvo plagado de risas y las historias de Lily, la más habladora de los tres.

Una vez que dejamos a los niños bajo el cuidado de Kim, debí consolar a Bella que lloraba como si nunca más los fuera a ver. Debo reconocer que a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta al verlos partir…

Luego regresamos a casa, y en cuanto estacioné el auto corrí a abrir la puerta de Bella. La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la cama

-Paul! Qué haces? No tienes que ir a trabajar? –Preguntó. Ahora yo estaba trabajando como contratista independiente, y ganaba bastante más dinero que antes, y además manejaba mis propios horarios.

-Nop, me tomé el día libre para aprovechar nuestra primera mañana a solas –Le respondí besándola apasionadamente.

-Te amo… gracias por no dejarme sola hoy… -Dijo ella entre besos.

-Nunca… nunca vas a estar sola –Respondí.

Ella se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo admiré su cuerpo hipnotizado con su belleza. A los 22 años Bella era toda una mujer, su cuerpo tenía más curvas y era más maduro que cuando la conocí a sus 18, pero seguía siendo infinitamente atractivo… nunca me cansaría de adorar cada centímetro de ella.

Yo imité sus acciones desvistiéndome también. Me acerqué a la cama y le pregunté

-Quieres que me vaya a trabajar?

-No… -Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Qué quieres entonces? –Pregunté con voz ronca de deseo al tenerla desnuda frente a mí.

-A ti –Respondió ella con su voz más sexi. Pero más que sexo, toda ella exudaba amor.

Presioné mis labios a los suyos y no tomó mucho tiempo para que sus labios se entreabrieran para que yo la pudiera saborear.

Recliné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo pero sostuve mi peso en mis brazos, que estaban en los costados de su rostro. Su suave cuerpo yació bajo el mío y la electricidad que aún se sentía fluir entre nosotros era extremadamente poderosa.

Dejé de besar sus labios por un momento para que pudiéramos ambos volver a respirar con normalidad. Sus brazos me rodeaban y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, algo que ella amaba hacer.

Deposité suaves besos en su cuello y Bella produjo los más deliciosos sonidos… gemidos y suspiros.

Mis besos continuaron desde su cuello hacia su clavícula. Continué hacia abajo y tomé entre mis labios uno de sus rosados pezones. Pasé mi lengua por él y soplé mi cálido aliento, haciéndola estremecer y gemir antes de volver a tomarlo en mi boca y succionar. Mientras, mi otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho, recorriéndolo con la yema de mis dedos acariciando y pellizcando su pezón y causando que Bella gimiera mi nombre una y otra vez.

Le di el mismo tratamiento a ambos pechos y comencé a bajar hacia su estómago, depositando besos y caricias a mi paso hasta llegar a sus caderas, que procedí a lamer de un lado hacia el otro. Succioné su piel y ella se volvió a estremecer debajo de mí.

Continué besando desde su cadera hacia la cara interna de sus muslos antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Abrí sus piernas un poco más con mis manos y deslicé mi lengua por el centro de mi Bella. No existe nada en el mundo como su sabor, podría vivir y morir feliz entre sus piernas…

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello con más fuerza presionándome hacia su sexo y yo dibujé círculos entre sus pliegues con mi lengua, para luego succionar suavemente su clítoris. Ella volvió a gritar mi nombre y eso me hizo comenzar a ronronear, causando vibraciones que aumentaron su placer.

Continué lamiendo, besando y succionando a mi Bella hasta que su espalda se arqueó y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, llegando a su orgasmo y gritando en éxtasis.

No le di tiempo para recuperarse y gateé hacia su rostro, la besé con fuerza y posicionándome en su centro la penetré.

-Aaaagh! Princesa… -Exclamé. Cada vez que la penetraba se sentía mejor… cómo es eso posible? Ella respondió empujando sus caderas hacia las mías, y yo no pude menos que apreciar a la belleza que se encontraba debajo de mí, con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillando de pasión y amor incondicional.

El placer se fue construyendo lentamente mientras le hacía el amor, y llegamos juntos al final, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Te amo princesa –Dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Te amo lobo… para siempre –Me aseguró

&&&&&**FIN**&&&&&

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia… es una pena dejar a Paul, cada vez que escribo sobre un personaje me enamoro un poquito de él…**

**No olviden comentar, y si han leído esta historia y nunca comentaron… Esta es su última oportunidad! Bueno o malo, todas las críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas!**

**No olviden votar por cuál será mi próxima historia en mi perfil…**

**Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
